Defense Field
by Theartofkeepingcool
Summary: Emily Fields is the toughest lawyer in all of New York City she may be harsh, but she always gets the job done which is to win her case. That is until a southern brown haired beauty shows up into her court room and goes against her on one of the most challenging cases of her life. Will these two lawyers give in to temptation or would they have to sustain their feeling Paily 3
1. Chapter 1

**Emily's Pov**

I'm in the courtroom, and some lawyer is questioning my client. I have nothing to worry about I already went over with my client on what to say and what not to say. The man walks up to the stand where my client is sitting.I make sure I have my notepad out so I can note everything he asks. I already will be able to remember the questions he asks alone but just to be safe. Documenting his words won't hurt.

It's the same Defense Attorney that I always see, a man with dirty brown hair with grey patches wearing a navy blue suit with a red tie. He approaches the stand where my client is sitting.

" Ms. DiLaurentis , how long have you had your phone"?

My client looks over at me and the lawyer waves his hand in front of my client's face.

"Excuse me Ms. Dilaurentis I'm over here" my client keeps starring at me.

I try to use my eyes to tell her to look elsewhere. But Allison has her eyes glued to me and to make matters worst she stands up

"Emily, you always been the one to protect me, I don't want to answer that question" the courtroom looks at me confused.

"Your Honor, I object" I state the judge looks at me growing impatient

"Ms. Fields control your client" I nod

"Ms. DiLaurentis , please sit down and answer the question" I say sternly not appreciating her causing a scene and upsetting the judge.

Allison starts breaking down into tears "I'm tired of questions, why wont they believe me,you believe me why wont they"?

The jury gasps and the courtroom starts to erupt with whispers the judge bangs his gavel

" That's enough, your client is in contempt of court, can someone escort her out" I watch in shock as the bailiff gets up and handcuffs Allison and take her off the stands.

"Emily don't let them take me"! Nothing comes out of my mouth. I want something to, but I'm speechless.

Allison looks at me with her pleading eyes "Emily, don't let them take me" I get up from my seat

"SIT DOWN" the judge tells me

"I'm sorry your Honor, but I can't let you take my client, you have no right, she's just little shaken up, you didn't even give her a warning "

If my words let alone didn't make the Judge pissed, I find myself approaching the bailiff

The judge stands up and bangs his gravel face as bright as a tomato

" Fields, you are under arrest for contempt of court !"

"I DON'T CARE" I yell back

"You said what?" the Judge asks with rage

"I said, I don't…. do do do doom do doom doom"

Wait that's not what I said, I hear the sound again do do do doom do. Where is this sound coming from I put my hands to my head and I start to feel dizzy. It's like there is a vibration in my head. I slowly sit down in my chair and open my eyes and nearly fall off the couch. Do do do doom do I look around frantic looking for where the strange sound could be coming from. I see my phone vibrating on the table in-front of me and pick it up

"Hello" I say in my drowsy voice

"I'm on my way Em" I look at the time and it's 7pm

"NO HANNA, I'm sorry but I'm too tired and you know tomorrow is an important day for me"

"I know, so it gives you even more of a reason to relax, and have a night on town"

I pick up the couch pillows off the ground

"We live In New York City, every night is a night on town"

"Em stop being a such a party pooper, this is what the news and everyone is talking about, you're too serious"

"And that's a bad thing, me being serious helps me win cases, and in order for me to be serious, I can't go out tonight"

"Well too late" I hear the doorbell ring

"Are you already here?"

"Yeah open the door"

"No way, go home" I hang up the phone and head to my bedroom and plop down my bed

The doorbell rings a couple of times "EMILY OPEN THE DOOR" I laugh while I put one of my pillows over my ears

"EMILY, I'M NOT KIDDING OPEN UP"

"GO AWAY!" I scream out at the top of my lungs I know I live in an apartment and I know my neighbors won't appreciate the loud noise, but I'm a lawyer so I wish they would try to sue me or call the police. That will be an easy case to beat and win.

After Hanna thousands of attempts to get me to open the door. There is a silence, can this be real? Did she actually admit her defeat and leave?

I'm trying to get back into my slumber when I hear my door open. My eyes shoot open and I get up as quick as I can and grab the baseball bat under my bed.

"Who's here"? I say while jumping out of my bedroom with the bat ready to swing

"A killer" Hanna says while she put her purse on my kitchen counter top

"HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?"

Hannah rolls her eyes "I had a key made"

"When?"

"Last month"

"You're telling me you had a key to my house all this time?"

Hanna opens my fridge "Yeah, sometimes I like to chill here when you have business trip, or when Caleb is getting on my nerve, do you have any wine"?

Hanna opens my cabinet and pulls out a bottle which I snatch out her hand

"That's not for you" she sighs

"Suits yourself I will just have a drink at the bar we are going to then"

I put the wine back into the cabinet "No, I'm not going to a bar so you can hook me up with some woman"

"Umm who said we were going to a gay bar, and trust me I given up in the date department when it comes to you"

"Good" she opens my brand new bag of baked lays chips that I was saving for my lunch tomorrow and starts stuffing her face

"I mean, you're so picky, it's like you have a check list that has to be completely checked off before you even talk to a potential candidate"

"I DO NOT" Hanna crosses her arm

"I mean yeah I have things I might have in mind when it comes to dating but I don't have a list"

She gives me that same I don't believe you look

"I mean it's not my fault, they don't meet my standards"

"Emily, you once asked someone how they felt about the movie 12 Angry Men and when they told you they haven't see it, you took some bread sticks to go and got up from your seat and left"

"It's not my fault that she hasn't seen one of the best law movies in history, besides To Kill a Mockingbird"

"AND SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO!"

I'm tired of Hanna and her antics to make me date, I have this big case that starts tomorrow and the last thing I need right now is her telling me how I'm a bad person, that's the Defense Attorney's job tomorrow when I meet him, which I think is a him, he was a him in my dream

"Em come on we will only be out for 1 hour tops, I know this case is going to be tough on you and who knows when you will have any free time, and that means you wont be able to hang with me, and I will miss you"

I look at Hanna and she me those puppy dog eyes

"Hanna you know I will always make time for you, but I'm really tired"

Hanna then sighs and turns around heading toward the door "Fine, I will just go home and cry in self pity because my best friend once again chooses her job over me"

"Hanna you know that's not true"

"Ooohhh no don't worry about me, I'm just a loser girl who owns a vintage boutique shop, while her best friend is the top lawyer in all of New York City and who knows even the whole east coast"

I hate when she pulls this act she knows it gets to me.

"It's nothing new it's just like high school when you missed my house party to practice for your debate team competition "

"HANNA THAT WAS, 8 Years ago and we won!"

"It stills hurts my heart, but who cares, just do your case practice, or what ever lawyers do" she says while dramatically reaching for the door

I hate this girl

"Hanna let me get my coat"

She turns around and runs towards me "yayyyyyy"

* * *

They don't lie when they say New York City never sleeps, the streets were so crowded that we had to take the cab to whatever bar Hanna wants us to go.

We are in the car and Hanna keeps starring at me and even though I'm 26 and have a pretty stable job, I still get paranoid when Hanna stares at me.

"What?"

She looks out the window "Oh nothing" I look out my side of the window and from the corner of my eye see Hanna starring at me

"HANNA WHAT?"

"What What?"

"You know what, why do you keep starring at me?"

"I'm not starring at you, stop being paranoid, and for a lawyer why do you care if you get judged, aha get it"

"Umm nice try on trying to land a joke even though it didn't have any connection to me, and just tell me why you keep looking at me, and don't you dare lie"

Hanna laughs "Why are you going to make me turn the situation back on me, Ms. Attorney Fields"

"No so just please just tell me"

"Fine, it's just…" Hanna motions her hand to my body "Your outfit is so….ummm how can I say this nicely... boring"

"What are you talking about, it's fall in the middle of November , I don't want to catch a cold"

"You look like you don't want to catch a date either" my mouth drops

"Hanna you said this wasn't a date thing"

"Haha I know and it's not, but you never know who you might meet"

* * *

Hanna pays the cab driver and we get out the car.

"I don't know why you didn't let me pay" I ask while clenching my coat

"Relax Em I'm not broke"

"I never said you were It's just you know i like doing things like that"

"Hmm then why don't use that generosity and buy a drink for a special lady tonight" I hit Hanna shoulder and she laughs as we walk into the bar.

We walk in and all we can hear is clapping. "Good we arent as late as I thought"

"What are you talking about"? I ask while taking a seat on one of the stools at the bar. I know this bar it's one of Hanna's and I favorite

"For karaoke night" she says eagerly while waving down for the bartender

"Yo Nate can you get me a virgin on the rocks, and Emily a….:

"I'm not drinking, you know I have a busy day tomorrow"

Nate starts making Hanna's drink "A course I know the whole world knows, how do you feel about it"? Nate asks

I'm just about to answer when Hanna interrupts "NATE YOU KNOW SHE CAN'T TALK ABOUT THE CASE"

Nate laughs "I asked her how she felt not what was the evidence found"

"Excuse Hanna Nate you know how she is, I feel pretty confident about it"

Nate nods while sliding Hanna's drink to her.

"That's all that matters, confidence can go a long way" Hanna takes a sip of her drink and lets out a moan

"Umm was that necessary"? I ask disgusted

"Yes, this is so good Nate"

"Why thank you, that's why I do the things I do"

As I'm sitting at the bar I think about who I might be going against on this case I mean I'm not nervous, I like a challenge but sometimes a challenge might get you to forget about your main goal.

"Em are you thinking about the case again"? Hana asks

"No, and speaking of case, why did you change my ringtone to the Law and Order theme song"?

"Haha, it seemed like a perfect choice, soooo much better than your basic IPhone ringtone, I was thinking about making it to hotline bling"

"Ooooh gosh, I'm glad you didn't, I'm so sick of that song"

Hanna then gets all close to my face "You and me we just don't get along" I cover my ears

"You make me feel like I did you wrong" I get up to head to the bathroom

"GOING PLACES WHERE YOU DON'T BELONG"I hear Hanna scream out over the music. I open the bathroom door and bump into a woman and our heads bump together.

I move back and hold my forehead

"Sorry, about that" the woman says while touching my forehead and I notice her brown eyes that illuminates from bathroom's lighting

She smiles and pulls her hand away "Sorry for touching you, I'm from the South so we tend to not understand personal space"

I smile out of politeness "It's fine, but yeah some New Yorker might not be fond of having a stranger touch their forehead, from the South or not"

The woman laughs "Yeah, I guess you're right, maybe I should get a lawyer in case you sue me"

Good luck finding one better than me. This woman looks like she in her mid-twenties she has brown long hair she's wearing an army green jacket with a black and white stripe shirt underneath with black legging, and some combat boots. She's dressed like a typical straight out of college student, if she is even went to college which she doesn't look like she has but who knows. I notice that I been starring at her longer than I anticipated

"Ohhh, no I'm not going sue you, there is no harm down" I laugh trying to avoid the awkwardness

"Good, because I doubt I could afford a lawyer, I bet they're priced high here"

"Actually it depends on what type of lawyer you want, the higher the lawyer is the better"

"I would have to disagree with that statement" the woman says with a cheeky grin

"Oh I'm sorry" I say taking off guard by her quick defense

"Don't be everyone has their opinions, it's just sometimes others tend to forget that sometimes the little guy gets forgotten and their information can be just as valuable as the big guys"

I nod "I guess you have a point, sometimes the underdogs needs to shine"

She laughs

"What's so funny?" I asks not getting the joke

"It's just at a point isn't everyone an underdog" what is this woman some type of hippie, she says her answers like it's some type of logic from the stars or something

"True, you got me there, so I guess the real question is why are the same underdogs on top"? I state

She thinks about it "Hmm maybe because, the underdogs know how it feels to be looked down on and they refuse to go back to their old lives"

This woman really has some solid arguments but not the type of arguments to have a fight over but arguments that really make you think

"You made your case" I tease

"Oh that wasn't my plan for tonight but nice to meet you, I need to get back out there" she extends her hand out and I shake it

"You too, nice to meet you….."

She smiles "Just call me the underdog"

"Okay" I say with a big smile on my face

* * *

After getting back from the bathroom I find Hanna clapping extremely loud for a man who just finished his karaoke song. I look over at Nate with wide eyes

"How many drinks did she have"? I ask

"Just two and she's already getting the buzz" I look at Hanna's eyes and laugh

"I can see that, to be honest you can't tell the difference between drunk Hanna or sober Hanna"

"I may be a little tipsy but, I'm not deaf now unless you're going to sing sit down"

You might as well call the champion of the game musical chairs because I don't think I sat on the stool fast enough.

I hear giggles from a group behind us and I turn around and see the same woman I ran into in the restroom.

She blushing mad hard and her friends are pushing her in the direction of the karaoke machine

"She's hot Em"

"Who?"

Hanna rolls her eyes while moving her straw in her empty glass "The girl who you were clearly starring at"

"I was starring at a lot of people you have to be specific"

"THE GIRL IN THE GREEN ARMY…" I cover's Hanna's mouth before you yells even more

"Okay, I know which one and yes she is attractive who so is a lot of people and besides I don't even know if she is even into girls"

Hanna pulls away "Ask her then"

"I'm not going to do that, that's so disrespectful I don't want her to feel uncomfortable"

Hanna groans

"Em, we aren't in middle school or high school where you ask someone their sexual orientation in front of the class and they get all nervous and flustered , we are fucking adults!"

"Still I think it's wrong doing that to someone maybe it's just the attorney in me"

"Whatever, for an attorney you're such a punk when it comes to flirting"

"Well I guess I'm guilty as charge" Hanna giggles

"Good one Em" Nate slides me a water and I watch her friends push her on to stage

She looks nervous but Hanna screams out "You Go Girl " and the woman in the bathroom room throws a thumb up in our direction

That's what I love about Hanna she's the type of person to make you feel welcomed even if you make yourself look like a fool she's wouldn't make you feel less of a person and taking in fact my job I need a person like Hanna in my life to make me laugh.

She takes the microphone **"Umm hi, my friends forced me up here tonight, and I guess I will be singing for you all"**

The whole bar starts clapping and her smile captivates the room

" **Thank you, you all sure know how to make a girl feel welcomed, so my friends choose the song for me, but they promised me I would know the lyrics, and hopefully I do, so enjoy and please don't post this on IG don't want you all to lose followers because of my terrible singing"**

The bar starts laughing Hanna being one of the loudest. She throws her thumb up and the music starts playing and she looks at her friends shaking her head in disbelief.

I know this song, it quite popular and I can see why her friends choose this song for the background and humor of it.

Her friends start laughing and she rolls her eyes and holds the microphone tighter.

" **I don't know why, out of all the songs my friends choose this one"** she says nervously

One of friend with dark brown hair screams out "It was Sydney's idea"

" **That's what I thought, well** **Sydney this one is not going out to you"** the girl who I think is Sydney clenches her heart and slowly falls out of her chair

Making the bar erupt in laughter. The song gets out of of the intro and she sighs while bringing the mic to her mouth and closes her eyes

 **You make it look like it's magic  
'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you**

with her eyes still closed she starts pointing in the crowd at random people

 **I'm never confused  
Hey, hey**

 **I'm so used to being used**

 **So I love when you call unexpected  
'Cause I hate when the moment's expected**

 **So I'ma care for you, you, you**

She then opens her eyes and drops to her knees

I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah

this girl is really getting into character I never seen someone sing so passionately before in my life. She slowly gets up again and points at me.

 **'Cause girl you're perfect  
** "I'm not perfect" I call back

 **You're always worth it  
** "I don't really get paid that much"

 **And you deserve it  
** "I didn't work for anything so I don't deserve it" I call back out

why is everyone laughing I'm serious, and why is she singing to me out of everyone here

 **The way you work it  
** "Didn't you hear me I don't work for anything"

 **'Cause girl you earned it  
Girl you earned it**

She does a hair flip to the beat and drops the mic on the floor

The bar erupts with claps and whistles she takes a bow and winks at me which makes me turn around and I see two face with wide eyes

"Can I get a drink please" I tell Nate to get him to close his mouth

* * *

I help Hanna up the stairs to Caleb and her's apartment she really did have a lot to drink

"That girl was so into you Emily, the way she was moving her hips, she soooooo wanted you"

I really hope Hanna forgets about this tomorrow, because I will be too stress to hear her talk about some girl who just sung a song to get a laugh.

I mean I would… no I wouldn't have probably done the same but anyone but me would had. it's not a big deal. I mean if Hanna was on stage she would had sung to a complete stranger too

I ring the door bell, waiting for Caleb to answer

"She said you earned it Em, you earned earned earned it" she sings

I ring the doorbell again and Caleb finally opens the door

"Get your girlfriend" he wipes his eyes clearly meaning he just woke up

"Hey baby, I missed you" Hanna says while Caleb takes her

"I missed you too" he looks up at me

"How much did she drink?"

"Probably 3 glasses, not as bad as last time, so I doubt you will have any problems"

"Thanks Em for bringing her here safe"

"No problem, have a good night"

"You too, and good luck tomorrow, you're going to kill it"

"Thank you, and tomorrow not game day, it's just draft day" I tease

* * *

I get to the courthouse and I'm running a bit late I run up the stairs because the elevator was taking too long.

My phone starts ringing and I see that's it's my assistant calling

"Hello"?

" are you on your way ?"

"Yes, Mike I'm running up the stairs now, I should be there in 2 min"

"Okay just checking I bought you some water"

"Thank you Mike see you in 2 min" I get to the entrance door of my floor and run down the hall. I should had never went out with Hanna last night.

Out of all days to be late, I had to be late on this day?

I can already see Mike down the hall smiling waving a glass of water I put a smile on my face to hide the annoyance.

"They're waiting for you in there" I nod and he hands me my brief case

"I know Mike"

"You should hurry up, they been waiting for you, and you know Judge Montgomery takes thing very seriously, you know like they say she never laughs "

"Thank you Mike I know" he smiles

"You got this"

"Thank you Mike" I open the Judge's office door and I hear laughing and to my surprise from Judge Montgomery. I never seen her laugh before ever someone sitting in the chair in front of her but I can't see who it is. I want to see who this person is because clearly this person has the gift to make serious people laugh

"Your honor I'm sorry about my late arrival" she looks up with a grin

"No it's perfectly fine, if anyone you should be apologizing to it would be to is "

"Sorry who"? I ask getting my papers out, I never heard of that name before

the person sitting in the chair in front of Judge Montgomery gets up

"Hello, I'm " my face drops she extends her hands out and I just stare at it. How can the girl from the bar be the same person here, wait if she is here that means.

"Fields, Mccullers is the Defense Attorney in the DiLaurentis vs State of New York case"

"Nice to finally meet you, heard great things about you " she says with a grin

This can't be happening

 **Emily is representing Allison**

 **Paige is representing The State of New York for charges that will be known next chapter**

 **Hope you like the first chapter. Haven't did a Pretty Little Liar fic in a long time and there isn't a lot of** **paily** **fics and I think we should change that lol. I'm going to have Paige Pov next chapter then it will be a mix of Emily's pov and Paige's pov in one chapter and will continue like that through out the story**

 **Your thoughts are always appreciated give me some feedback tell me what you liked about this chapter, tell me what you didn't like, tell me about your day lol.**

 **Last but not least shout out to the guest who suggested I write a P** **aily** **fic : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Paige's Pov**

The look on Field's face is priceless, she is just staring at me and I'm still waiting for her to shake my hand.

"Field are you going to shake Mcculler's hand or not" Judge Montgomery asks which I heard from others that this Judge was a very strict lady but she seems alright to me. I'm just about to drop my hand when she finally shakes it.

For being a very firm and lawyer, she doesn't have a very firm handshake. They say you can't judge a book by it's cover, but you sure can judge someone by their handshake.

We let go at the same time and both sit down while the Judge puts on her glasses and picks up a sheet a paper. She looks at it intensively, Fields seems nervous she keeps starring out into space, I don't know why she's so anxious I haven't questioned Allison yet.

I smile to myself at such a great joke or comeback I catch Fields staring at me. My face drops I bet she thinks I'm some weirdo now, not like I care. I mean I did technically sing karaoke to her last night. My mind keeps replaying the conversation her and I had. I knew Fields was arrogant but gosh, she was by far more than arrogant it was like she didnt have one humble bone in her body. I'm serious, especially with her "The higher the lawyer is, the better they are" that statement was just foolish.

The Judge is still looking over the documents and from the corner of my eye I stare at her. I wonder what she is thinking? I bet she is shocked that I'm the Defense Attorney, better yet I bet she is shocked that I'm an attorney. Back to last night, the way she looked at me was like she thought I was under her.

Even though she was late to the meeting, she looks very put together, I mean she clearly has the legs to rocks a skirt I wonder if she even likes girls? She was with a girl at the bar last night and they looked mighty close. Maybe that girl could have been her friend. Maybe after I win this case we could be friends, she seems like a good friend. I lose my train of thought when Fields blurts out

"Why is….." Fields looks at me and I tell her my name

"Mccullers" I answer

"Sorry, Why is Mccullers representing the State of New York, I mean to be logical shouldn't someone from New York be representing this case?"

The Judge and I both look at Fields in shock.

"Fields, I didn't pick the D.A, and why do you care who is on the defense team, all that matters is that there is one" Judge Montgomery states

"I'm not questioning anyone's judgement your Honor, It's just I simply wanted a better understanding, I know you're quite curious yourself on why they choose someone who's name is unfamiliar"

The judge was just about to answer her question but I take it over and turn my body around so I'm facing Fields.

"I understand what you're saying, quite frankly I don't know why your district contacted me, most likely in my opinion, they wanted someone not from New York so the case would seem less of an attack for your client. You know, to avoid New Yorker favoring the lawyer from New that happened they wouldn't be able to hear both sides, don't you agree? I know you aren't from New York,?" I say with a smirk

She looks at me like I did a low blow I mean if she's offended good, that's her job right to offend

"Did you read my social security while you were looking at my records?" she asks

I smile

"No sadly I didn't, not really great with numbers, but I'm great with phone numbers so do you want mines or do you prefer to give me yours?"

Fields raises one of her eyebrows and I laugh

"Just to contact one another about the case, you know for future references such as when you want to call me up in the middle of the night to discuss creating a deal for your client"

The Judge snorts then covers her mouth "Mcclurrer your sense of humor, you need to stop" she tease

I smile at the Judge

"Sorry your Honor, just wanted to clarify for Fields, because back to what she said before she doesn't understand why I'm representing New York when I'm not from New York, last time I checked I been living in New York for almost a year now, but I'm not good with numbers so maybe Fields can let me know when I become fully a New York citizen, since it bothers her so much"

She just stares at me, but I don't care I enjoy messing with her. I notice that she likes to bite the inside of her bottom lip when she's thinking and she should be thinking because she going to have a hard time trying to win this case. I mean I haven't done much research on her client yet, but I know she wasn't a very kind person, Let me explain the case, DiLaurentis is suing the police staff of New York City! She also has one of New York's finest lawyer representing her in this case.

"Your Honor, I would like to withdraw my statement about not taking Mccullers position seriously, I'm looking forward to winning my case against the defense team"

she gives me this look which I thinks she wants me to be scared by

This girl has some nerve thinking she can hurt my feeling, I'm on the defense side my job is to protect mines and my clients feelings.

"Oh wow Fields using court terminologies already, are you that anxious?" I tease

"Yes, a matter a fact I am, you seem to win over the hearts of others, but sadly the jury listens to the truth and not their heart?"

"Awww Fields, are you upset I havent won over your heart yet?"

"What?"

The judge bangs her fake gravel on her desk "That's enough you two, save it for the courtroom, let me inform you all about the charges, then you two may be dismissed"

We wait patiently

"Fields, your client Ms. DiLaurentis is charging the NYPD for harassment and asking for compensation of 2,000 dollars and for the NYPD to pick up her hospital bills"

"Your Honor sorry to interrupt but wouldn't 2,000 be more than enough to cover all the hospital bills?"

"That's a great question, maybe you should asks my client that in court, and please do because I already have some great counter arguments for that statement, but I'm not as careless to repeat that here"

Ugh I can't stand how arrogant she is, I swear I will never turn into one of these selfish lawyers here New York.

* * *

We leave the courtroom and I see Fields talking to some boy who I believe has to be her intern outside on the stairs of the courthouse maybe I should mess with her. Nooo Paige that would embarrish her infront of her intern who probaly looks up to her. I think about it some more, no I want to do exactly that.

I walk back up the stairs and she sees me and stops talking immediately .

I extend my hand out to the young man "Hello, I'm Attorney Mccullers " the boy with his eager smile reaches for my hand but Fields pulls him away

"What do you want?" she asks bitterly

"Just wanted to introduce myself again, in the room I could tell you were a bit confused"

"I wasn't confused!"

"Sure, anyway I just want to say I don't have any hard feelings towards you and I'm here just to do my job as I suppose you are too"

I take out my purse and give her my business card I hand it to her and she takes it.

"That's my old law firm back home in Virginia, I wouldn't call that number it most likely will go to voice mail"

"Then why did you give me this, if it's worthless" I flip the card over and our hands brush together.

"Because, I think I look very nice in that picture don't you agree" the intern boy laughs and Fields gives him one stare and his face drops.

I take out a pen, and she hand me the card back. I write down my cellphone number on the back of the card. Then hand it back to her.

She reads it and looks back up "Your first name is Paige?" she calls out while I walk down the stairs

"Yes, feel free to stalk me on Facebook Emily" I hear the boy laughing while I get into one of the cabs.

* * *

I get to my apartment which I share with my friend Toby. He's a great roommate even though he may be a slob when it comes to cleaning up his mess but he's still a decent person to live with. I open my apartment door and the first thing I see is Toby making out with some girl on the couch.

I shut the door and they both pull away and Toby gets up and fixes his shirt. "Hey Paige, how was court thingy thing?"

"Umm great, no need to stop I'm just heading to my room nice to meet you…"

"Rachel, the girls says" I smile and nod and head to my room and shut the door.

I change out of stockings and skirt and put on a pair of grey joggers and a white t shirt. I check my phone and see that I have 27 text messages most of them from Sydney. Maybe now is a good time to call her back.

I put the phone on speaker The phone doesn't ring for at least 1 sec when I hear a "What happened"?

I laugh at how eager my friend is. Sydney and I always been childhood friends back when I was around ten my parents got a divorce and my Father lived here in New York and my Mother lived in Virgina. My mother got full custody of me but I got to visit my Father for the Summer and some holidays. Sydney was always one of the reasons I enjoyed going to New York to stay with my Father. We always got into trouble and a course it was up to me to fix it. So basically I can thank Sydney for me becoming a lawyer.

"Well Hello to you, did you miss me?"

"Yeah yeah whatever tell me what happened, who is the person you are going against?"

"Emily Fields" on the other lines I hear Sydeny screaming I hear a knock on the door

"Paige are you okay in there, or are you just watching porn? I open the bedroom door and hold up my phone and Toby laughs

"I know you were talking to Sydeny everyone knows her loud voice"

"Shut up Toby, I bet you are with another girl right now, who is it Tiffany" Sydeny asks

Rachel comes out of nowhere and stares at us then grabs her bag

"Wait Tif.. I mean Rachel come back" Toby says while chasing after her

Sydeny and I laugh and I head back into my room

."Are you serious, stop lieing"

"I'm not Syd, she is representing Allison DiLaurentis "

"Paige, that's crazy Emily is like the best Lawyer ever, she so good"

I roll my eyes while turning on my tv "Well thank you for boasting my ego"

"Paigeee, you know I didn't mean it like that" I switch through the tv guide

"Yeah I know, she's not all that great to be honest, she quite arrogant"

"Haha okay, If I was her I would be arrogant as fuck, I mean she accomplished a lot at her age"

"And I didn't?"

"I never said that, and don't you dare make it seem like you are the most humble person in the world"

"I'm not saying I am, but you know I leave great impressions"

"Ha I'm sure your last girlfriend would have to disagree"

"Don't bring her up, and besides I think I intimidated Emily today"

"You sure, it wasn't the other way around?" Syd teases

"NO, she seemed really scared in the Judge's office, I don't know why, if anything she was in her element she knew the judge, I didn't"

"She was just processing what was going on, and also I don't know if I mention this but that girl at the bar looked just like Emily Fields"

I put on How to get away with murder "Which one?" I ask

"You know which one"

"No I don't, there were a lot of girls at the bar"

I hear syd groan "The girl you were singing to, you know the girl you were serenading, the girl you were clearly flirting with"

"I WAS NOT FLIRTING, I WAS JUST DOING IT FOR THE LAUGH, YOU KNOW I ENJOY AN AUDIENCE"

"Yes, I know how extra you're but the way you were staring at her was more than just trying to get a laugh"

"You know Syd, if you are going to tease me I will hang up, you know my show is on and it's the season final"

"Okay I will stop, but just tell me if that was her or not?"

I really don't want to tell her but if this gets her to leave me alone. "Yeah that was her"

I then move my phone away and hear another scream "You're my hero Paige" I laugh

"Haha how?"

"You basically made the tough Emily Fields blush yesterday and you didnt even know it"

"AGAIN, I did not, it was all just a game"

"Mmmmhmm, can you just tell me one thing and I will leave you alone so you can watch your show"

"Yes, make it quick it's about to start"

"Well pause it, you recorded it last night" she does have a point

"Okay do you think she is attractive?"

"Yes Laurel is attractive, but if I had to date someone on the show it would be Michaela"

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THE SHOW, I'm talking about Emily!"

"I'm not answering that"

"Why not, it a simply yes or no, I think she is hot and I'm straight so I know for sure you have some thoughts"

"My only thoughts are how to win this case and watching my show, now goodbye"

I hang up the phone before she can protest. I dont have time for Syd and her crazy thoughts

 **Thank you all for all the feedback, glad you all like this story. Next chapter it will be a mix of Emily's pov and Paige's.**

 **Leave a review and if any of you watch How To Get Away With Murder tell me your favorite character**

 **Mine are Asher and Eve**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily's Pov**

I get to Hanna's apartment and knock on the door loudly. I hear a "Who is it?"

"Me, open up" the lock finally turns and I push open the door before she gets to.

"Hanna I hate her" I say while pushing my way inside. I look through her cabinet and see that she has literally no alcohol what so ever. I need something to take my mind off this whole situation. I slam the cabinet door shut.

"Will you calm down, and tell me why you're so upset" Hanna asks while returning to her couch. Which by the looks of it must have been where she slept. Due to the pile of blankets and pillows on the ground.

"I can't calm down, she so ughhh"

"Who is she, and what are you talking about, because all I know right now is that you burst into my door and tried to raid my cabinet"

"Oh sorry, it's not like I have a key to your apartment"

"Well you should have one made, like me" she tease but I don't want her humor I had enough humor from Mccullers

I make my way over to Hanna and I'm just about to sit down when I see a towel laying on the cushion.

"I wouldn't pick that up" she says

"Why?"

"I sort of threw up and I used that to wipe it up" I couldn't move fast enough

"Ewww Hanna"

"Sorry, you know I was wasted last night, but I'm fine now, sit next to Mama"

I'm hesitant at first, but finally decide to join her on the couch

"Now tell me what happened slowly and remember no lawyer big talk" I sigh

"Okay, I met the Defense Attorney today"

"Okay that's a good start" I roll my eyes

"Anyway, I was late because I over slept, thanks to you" Hanna gives me a wink

"So when I got there I heard Judge Montgomery laughing"

"Wait isn't she known as the Judge who never smiles?"

"Yes, but when I walked inside her office she was all grins and laughs"

"What made her so happy?"

"Apparently the Defense Attorney's charm, the Judge was just so fascinated by Paige, that she forgot about me being late and just let it slide"

Hanna's eyes goes wide

"What?" I ask

"This is the first time I ever heard you call a lawyer by their first name"

"What are you talking about yes I do"

"No, you never it's always their last name, tell me more about this new D.A she sounds nice"

"Well she isnt, she had a lot of side comment directed towards me and my client"

"Why do you care, doesn't everyone have some type of opinion about who you're representing in this case, I mean think about it, New York City's best lawyer is representing a bitch"

"HANNA, don't say that"

"Sorry but it's true, you know I hate Allison after what she put us and others through"

Hanna never liked Allison and I don't blame her we all had a rocky past and one of the main reason the both of us moved up here was for safety from A an old stalker of ours. I have two other friends Spencer and Aria but they're still living in Rosewood.

"I know how you feel about this Hanna and my decision is final, I'm still going to help her"

"Emily you don't owe her anything"

"I KNOW THAT, I'M JUST DOING MY JOB, NOW JUST LISTEN TO MY RANT OKAY!"

Hanna crosses her arm "Fine go on"

"Thank you, back to what I was saying, she was just so I don't know how to explain it, like she was someone who seeks attention, she would crack jokes just to see other's reaction"

"Gasp Emily, call the press sounds like she is a real serial killer"

"Hmm she could be, I bet it's listed in her bio on Facebook" Hanna gets up quickly almost knocking me off the couch

"SHE HAS A FACEBOOK!"

"Yes what's the big deal?"

Hanna runs to her room and I hear objects falling on the ground she returns with her laptop in hand and plops beside me

"All this time you were talking about some woman, when all you could have done was show me her"

"The point of my story was to tell you about my day, not talk about some woman" Hanna rolls her eyes while she types in her password for Facebook.

"Well all I heard from your day was this woman, and by the way you were talking about her, she sounds like the perfect woman for you"

"No way, I would never go out with someone like that, she is like a mini child"

"A child who clearly knows what she is doing, and getting into your mind, now give me her name"

I feel really bad stalking her, not like I care about her feelings its just feels weird. Yet I really want to know who this woman is. I take out her card from my purse and read out her name while Hanna types it inside the search bar.

"Even her name sounds hot" Hanna tease she presses search and suprisely only 2 people with the same name pops up.

"Which one is it?"

I grab her laptop "Umm I think the second one, I could be wrong"

Hanna clicks on the second one and it's a like page. I can't believe her, she is so arrogant who makes a like page about themselves?

"Wow Emily she graduated from William and Mary"

"Okay I graduated from UPenn!"

"Yes, but William and Mary is more historical" I know Hanna is just messing with me. Hanna stops laughing and zooms into Paige's face.

"Wait is this the same girl at the bar who sang to you last night?"

"No Hanna, you know you had a lot to drink last night" her face goes wide

"Yes it is, you're doing that thing?"

"What thing?" I ask scratching my arm

"You always scratch your arm when you lie"

"No I don't" I slowly bring my arm down

"Trust me Em, I know that's her I would remember a girl who made you blush like that"

"I don't blush" my fingers start moving towards my arm and she gives me her evil cheeky grin.

"We need to find this girl's real Facebook page as in profile"

"Ugh Hanna she doesn't have one"

"Yes she does, from what I heard she is a really sociable girl and sociable girls have social media and If I were a lawyer I wouldn't use my real name"

 **Paige's Pov**

I get out of the shower to get ready for my interview. As much as I would like to stay in my home and binge watch a couple of tv shows, I need to put my responsibilities first.

I was going to wear the same thing I had on earlier but I'm going on the news I want to look nice. I look through my closet and pull out a nice pants suit.

After that I run into my bathroom to plug up my flat iron. I just want to bump my hair a little because I took a nap and my hair looks messy.

I look at myself in the mirror and realize HEY I'M GOING TO BE ON TV! I run into my bedroom and turned on Pandora and to my luck Haim comes on.

* * *

I catch a cab which is still hard for me, everything is so fast pact. I tell the driver where I'm heading and he nods.

I take out my phone to text Sydney

 **Paige:** Make sure you catch me on the news tonight live **  
**

 **Syd:** Yessss you already know, I have it prerecorded

 **Paige:** I want you to watch it as it happens, not recored it

 **Syd:** I know but I want to have copies

 **Paige:** True good idea

 **Syd:** Give me a shout out

 **Paige:** That's so unprofessional

 **Syd:** Ugh come on give me something, like move your hands

 **Paige:** No the world will probaly think I'm in a gang

 **Syd:** You're, the Syd Gang, Squad Squad

 **Paige:** Don't ever say that again

 **Syd:** Haha I'm so excited for you

 **Paige:** Really because I'm nervous

 **Syd:** Don't be, just don't think about it

 **Paige:** It's kind of hard when you have all of New York City watching you

 **Syd:** If it helps imagine all of New York City in their underwear

 **Paige:** umm have you been to Times Square, there is no need to imagine

 **Syd:** Whatever you will do fine, you are really good at talking to people just use your charm

 **Paige:** I will try

I send my last message and open up my Facebook. I haven't logged on, for like forever. I doubt I even remember my password. I successfully login and laugh at my username Paige Turner I'm so clever. I have all these notifications. I decide to check out my like page since I havent updated it in years.

I notice that I have a few new likers. I will look at their profile after this interview

* * *

The moment I walk into the building a woman grabs me by my shoulders. "We have to get you to the make-up room"

"Umm I already put some on"

"A touch up wont hurt, now lets get you to the make-up artist" I smile and wave at the on going staff as this woman leads me down a hall.

"Lucas, can you fix make-up she goes on in five" the woman then shuts the door leaving me alone with this guy who looks just as nervous as I am.

"Hi?" I say with a friendly smile and he returns with a short quick smile

"Hi, you can take a seat here, if you would like"

I walk toward the seat "I would love to, I mean clearly since I'm unattractive"

"Non-sense you're beautiful, Melissa just brought you in here, just so I would get yelled at" he groans

"Why would I yell at you?" I ask while he puts foundation on my face

"Apparently you"

"Why would I yell at you?"

"I don't know maybe because the last lawyer we interviewed a few years back yelled at me, and I got a lot of heat from my boss"

"Awww, I would never yell at you, who was this lawyer?" I ask

"The world's famous Emily Fields, It was my first day on the job and we were running low on staff, and I had to do her make-up I told them I wasn't ready but Melissa hyped me up, I thought she was my friend, anyway I accidentally got foundation on her dress and she got really upset and stormed out, canceling her interview"

Wow how childish of her, I understand being upset but I wouldn't storm out especially if it was an accident. Arrogant and rude something else to add to the list.

"Anyway, I learned two things that day, one don't trust Melissa and two Emily Fields isn't all that nice everyone thinks she is"

"You got that right" Lucas laughs

"You have really great cheek bones" I find myself blushing

"Ohhh stop Lucas, you're just too great"

* * *

Lucus is really a nice guy, I gave him my number and we are going to get drinks soon. The whole Emily situation really gets to me, how can someone be so rude? I take a seat in the chair one of the crew member told me to, while I wait for the reporter to take her seat.

I love the Sullivan Show, it's so entertaining, I hope I don't get star strucked when I meet her. Here she comes now she talks to the camera man and then make her way towards me. I get up and extend my hand out and she laughs and pulls me into a hug.

"I love your show" I say trying to control my inner fangirl.

"Aww Sweetie, thank you" we take our seats and I'm trying to calm my nervousness she looks over her note cards

"Don't be nervous, I'm just asking some basic questions about you,and if it's too personal you don't have to answer it"

She gives me a warm smile and that helps me relax

"Okay, but I'm not all that great, I don't know why you want to do a story about me" I ask drinking the water in front of me.

"Why wouldn't I want to have a story about you, you're representing New York, I'm sure the world wants to know who's hands we're in"

This woman does have a point "Just relax, and everything going to be fine"

 **Emily's Pov**

"Ugh this is pointless, there is no sign of her anywhere" Hanna says waking me up

I get up to stretch my legs after waking up from my nap "You were still looking?" I ask letting out a yawn

"Yes, you know I enjoy mysteries so finding her page was like a mystery, a mystery I can't crack"

"Hanna who cares about her dumb Facebook anyway"

"I do she is your potential dream girl and I know it  
"Hanna what did I say?"

"I don't know you say a lot of things, but this is something I know"

"Well right now, the only dream girl on my mind is pizza, how about we order some and binge watch Parks and Rec?"

"Fine, but this isn't over" I roll my eyes and pull out my phone to call Sal's while Hanna turns on the tv

I wait for someone to pick up

"Hello Sal's Pizza"

"Hi, I would like to place an order"

"Okay, pick up or delivery?"

"Delivery"

"Okay what would you like?"

"Can I have a cheese thin crust pizza and…" I look over at Hanna and her face is glued to the tv

I tell the person on the phone to hold on, while I try and get Hanna's pizza choice

"Hanna, what kind of pizza?" she shhhhs me

"What is your problem" she then points to the tv screen then I see her Mccullers waving to the camera with a big grin

"She on the Sullivan Show" Hanna says excitedly I put my phone back up to my ear

"I will have to call you back"

 **Paige's Pov**

I smile and wave at the camera

" **So Ms. Mccullers where are you from?"** Dr. Sullivan asks

"Oh please call me Paige"

" **Paige it is, beautiful name by the way"**

"Thank you, my friends back home used to call me Paige Turner"

" **Haha that's cute"**

"Yes it was, until I couldn't walk into a book store without hearing a corny joke, about my name. By the way congrats on finally getting your doctorate degree"

There is clapping and cheers in the background all from the staff which make Dr. Sullivan blush

" **Paige you're such a sweetheart, I'm sure you have a lucky guy at home"**

I can just hear the record break in my head, but I laugh it off

"Well I do have a guy at home, but he's my roommate and I'm into women"

There is another cheer from the staff and now it's my turn to blush

" **Well if I wasn't married to my husband, I would most defiantly take you out on a date, now tell us Paige where are you from"**

"I'm from the two up and two down, Virginia"

" **So you're more of a southerner and not a city girl?"**

"Well I'm sort of both, you see when I was young my parents got a divorce and my Father moved to New York and my Mother stayed in Virginia, so I went back in fourth"

" **The best of both worlds, I love it, what are your hobbies?"**

"Well I was quite competitive as a kid a course by my career still am , I was the swim captain of my high school's swim team and played field hockey, so I guess I can say my hobbies are being active"

" **We can clearly see how athletic you're"**

I dip my head "Didn't you say, you were married" I tease

Dr. Sullivan laughs" **You got me there, what do you like to do for fun?"**

"I like to sing karaoke, I love watching Law and Order SVU, How to Get Away With Murder, Pawn Stars, and beatbox"

" **You can beatbox, are you good?"**

"I mean I think I am, I'm no TimberLand or Justin Timberlake"

" **You have to show us"**

"I don't know, I want you all to like me"

" **Nonesense we already love you"**

"Well I guess I can do a little something something"

I cup my hands to my mouth "Syd this one for you" I say to the camera

 **Emily's Pov**

Hanna and I are watching the interview intensely as Paige performs

"Wow Em, she is really good, and It's like I'm even falling in love with her"

"Hanna shut up, she is evil don't let her act full you"

"Em, are you serious she is a sweetheart, I know you saw that head dip, that was the cutest thing I ever seen, and she was captain of the swim team just like you and most importantly SHE LIKES GIRLS"

"Okay, that doesn't mean anything"

"Emily I can just see it, you two falling in love, while you two talk about things law people talk about"

I can't deal with Hanna, Look at Paige smiling at the camera making the interviewer blush. Dr. Sullivan isn't all that great, when she interviewed me she was snooty.

I continue to watch the show

" **Now that we know a little about you, can you tell us about the case or your thoughts on it?"**

"Boring tell us your body count!" Hanna screams at the tv I shush her

Paige's face drops and she looks serious "Well legally all I can say is, I been doing my research and I feel certain that, I will be able to get my point across in the courtroom"

" **And your points are?"**

"Well my job as a defense attorney is to help the jury understand the situation, my point isnt to destroy Attorney's Fields life"

I gasps "Em she said your name!" I shush Hanna again because I couldn't believe she did either.

 **"How do you feel going against New York's City finest lawyer, I mean she won many cases, and knowing her personally, I know she's not going to go down without a fight"**

"Well I feel quite honored, I know some of you probably think, my goal is to take away her honorable title but that's not the case. We are just two women trying to do our job well and at the end of the day, that's all that matters"

" **I agree, tell me your reaction on meeting Attorney Fields, were you scarred, nervous, anxious?"**

"Actually I was quite excited meeting her, she accomplished a lot at a young age as have I, and I respect that, but she does have… how can I say this… an arrogant persona about her"

My eyes are still glued to the tv even though Hanna looking at me with her mouth open.

" **Please explain"**

"It just when I met her, she questioned my judgement, which was understandable because she didn't know me, but even I would have given her a chance if I was in her shoes"

" **Yes, I can see her doing that, she did the same when I interviewed her before"**

I DID NOT THIS WOMAN IS LIEING!

"Then again, I still think Attorney Fields is a good person and I respect her, therefore I look forward into helping seek justice on this case, like I said before my job is to get the truth out and that's my goal and mission for representing the beautiful New York City"

" **And Paige, we're glad you're representing us"**

Dr. Sullivan faces the camera **"Thanks for watchin..."**

I turn off the tv because I no longer want to hear these lies. I look over at Hanna and she's on her laptop

"The trending topic on almost all the social media sites, is Paige, on Instagram there is a #Mccullersforpresident, she is also listed as a lot of people's WCW" I look at Hanna with rage

"There is good news, I found her Facebook, funny thing her username is Paige Turner"

I'm going to get that woman

 **Hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

 **Leave a review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emily's Pov**

I take off my sunglasses even though, I know it's almost winter I approach the register

"Can I have a mocha please" I say to the boy working the register. I hand him my card and he doesn't take it.

"Is something wrong?" I ask finally looking up at him

"Oh no it's just you're Emily Fields" I smile

"Yes, I am glad someone reckonizes me now a days" he finally swipes my card

"Of Course I recknozied you, all my friends and family tell me, that I act just like you"

"What do you mean" he sighs with a grin

"They say, I'm just a little cocky, but you know how it is, you worked hard to get where you're at"

I'm sick and tired of people calling me arrogant and self centered I'm not. These people are just foolish peasen… I stop myself.

"Well your drink is coming right up"

"Sorry, can I get a vanilla latte please" he nods

"You got it" he returns my card and I sit in one of the abandon booths.

 **22 Min later**

As I'm checking the time on my phone, the coffee shop door opens and here she is walking in here wearing her red coat like she owns the place. I get up and walk towards her.

"Alison you're late, I told you what time to come and I choose the coffee shop closer to where you live!"

"Oh relax Em, I just go caught up in stuff" I cross my arms

"What could be possibly more important than your case?" she then digs into her purse and shows me man with blonde hair on her phone.

"Isnt he cute Em, well maybe he not your taste but I call him board shorts, we been talking almost all of last night"

"Alison I don't care about some new boy you met on Tinder, my main concern is your case, that you begged me to represent you in, now sit down so we can discus"

"Sure honey, let's sit" I roll my eye out of frustration because everything is always a game to her. She can never take anything seriously. At least Hanna knows not to be late for something involving her.

Alison picks up her latte "Eghh Em, this is cold"

"Oh I wonder why, maybe if you were here on time"

"Touche, speaking of the word, remember we wanted to move to Paris together when we were younger?"

"Yes, I also remember us being only 8, and had literally no courage of flying on a plane, let alone pay for the flight"

"You're so silly Em, I meant us living in Paris in the future together back then"

She reaches for my hand sitting on top of the table "You never know, maybe after you win me this case, we could take a trip up there, you and.."

I cut her off "Board shorts" she pulls away and laughs "Yeah, boy shorts, he is just so sweet Em, he's so sweet"

"Well I doubt he would be mean, for only talking for 1 day, so when the wedding date?" I tease

"I don't know maybe, next winter, you know I always wanted a winter wedding"

"Haha yeah, and you wanted Me, Spencer, Aria, and Cece, to be the bridesmaids, and Hanna to work the concessions, which I did not like by the way "

"It was all a joke Em, stop being so sensitive, I already know you love Hanna more than me" she pouts

"I don't have favorites, and we shouldn't be talking about this right now"

Alison turns off her phone "Okay, I'm all ears"

I nod and take out my files "Thank you" I hand her a copy of the officer who tried to arrest her statement

She takes it and stares at it "His eyebrows are terrible" she says while giving it back to me

"You're worried about his looks, look what he said about you!"

"Okay, who cares, they're just haters, he just said that because the Police are mad I'm suing them"

"Alison, Officer Garrett made this statement before he knew you wanted to sue"

"Well what did he say?"

I read the statement to her "Ms. DiLaurentis was very aggressive as I read her, her rights, she said "Get off of me you dirty pig, how dare you touch me, you people can never do your job, I wonder why, because they have you on the force" then spat on me

I look up at Alison and she has a big grin on her face "Wow very detailed" she says in almost a playful voice

"Alison do you not understand that this makes you look bad, it shows the jury that you have no respect for the police"

"Okay and I don't"

"You can't tell anyone that, we want everyone to be on your side"

I don't know why I agreed to this because she doesn't understand the nature of the situation.

As I'm thinking about what else I can do, the coffee shop door opens. Letting out a cold breeze, which apparently bothers Alison because she causes a scene and turns around.

"Who does she thinks she is, letting in the cold air?"

"Alison, now you need to relax"

"I never seen a girl like her before?" I finally look up and I see her, Paige. Rage goes through my body and I find myself getting up and approaching her.

Before she gets to the register, I clear my throat and she turns around and a big grin appears on her face.

"Hey, I guess you and I had the same idea" she tease but I'm not interested in her trying to start a conversation.

"I loved your interview last night"

She starts to get nervous "Emily, let me explain"

"It's Fields, and no need, you were very clear last night, trying to put the world against me"

"That was not my goal, and I made it very clear in my interview, that I didn't hate you or anything that you're applying what others think about you, is up to them"

 **Paige Pov**

I was just craving a hot chocolate and I'm currently being verbally attacked by this woman. I don't know why she is so affect by last night interview. I didn't say anything offensive, what so ever. Also I seen her in court and there have been lawyers who called her out, but yet she reacting this way just because of me, and for some strange reason, I'm getting excited,because I'm bringing this side of Emily out.

"I don't know what type of act you're trying to pull here" she says back

I really just want my hot chocolate and Emily really looks upset, and even if she did have it coming I hate seeing someone upset.

"You know what, you seem upset maybe I can buy you a coffee and we can talk about it"

Emily face drops wait is she blushing? She then turns around and I see that there are two drinks on a table and a girl with blonde hair sitting in a booth.

Emily then brings her attention back on me and takes a more serious look

"No, I'm here on business"

I shrug "Well isn't that a bummer, I have been told, I make great company"

"Well you made that point on national television, last night"

I dip my head

"Wait so the famous Fields does have a sense of humor?" I tease her face drops and she clears her throat

"No, I just came over to tell you, that I would appreciate you, not bad mouthing me on tv again and to keep your name out your mouth because you shouldn't judge me, when you don't know me"

"Who said I knew you, and if you're referring to question Dr. Sullivan asked the first time I met you , that was truly from my first impression of you and as you and I know by being lawyers, everyone innocent until proven guilty"

She's about to say something when the woman sitting in the booth gets up and wraps her arms around Emily's waist

"Hey Em, who's your friend" so Em is her nickname makes sense Emily looks flustered

"This is Attorney Mcculers, she is the Defense Attoney" I offer my hand

"Nice to finally meet you, you and I will be quite close in the future" I wink

Alison refuses to shake my hand

"I don't shake hands with losers" Alison spits out

I just smile "Well try not to clap" I say back I hear a cough but not just any cough, it was almost like a cough that was added to cover a laugh and if so, Emily does a terrible job hiding it.

"You know what I don't know who you're talking to" Alison says clearly finally getting the joke.

I look around "Don't worry next time we talk, I will make it very clear for you to understand" I turn to Emily

"You know what, I'm not in the mood for hot chocolate anymore, this whole place is all yours, or do you prefer having New York being all yours too, because that seems to be your main concern which is having everything be yours, I'm sorry if I offended you, once again that wasn't my intention, I dont have time to play these games"

Emily has this blank look on her face and I turn around and walk out of the coffee shop.

 **Emily**

"Glad that bitch left, who does she think she is talking to you like that?" I don't understand, was Paige upset? I couldn't tell she's always so bubbly but for some reason I don't think her statement was a joke.

I turn around and face Alision "Why did you have to be so rude?" I ask

Alison rolls her eyes and laughs "I wasn't being rude, and out of all people I know you aren't talking"

"What are you talking about, I'm not rude"

"Oh please Em, have you seen yourself, in court you are so cut throat, yet you get the job done, that's why I picked you"

Alison words "Cut throat' sticks with me

"It's late, and I have to talk to board shorts, talk to you later" Alison gets her purse and kisses my cheek

"Talk to you later Em" she then walks out of the coffee shop leaving me still in shock

 **Short chapter sorry, busy with school work next time it will be longer**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Emily)**

"Like Hanna, I don't understand why she acted the way she did"

"Because like I been saying for centuries, Ali is a bitch!"

I lean forward onto my stomach on the couch,

"It's like as soon as Alison walked up to us, she went 0 to 100 real quick"

"Oh my gosh, Em that was 2 days ago, and you're still talking about it, if you care so much why don't you just, text her"

"NO, why would I text her?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because…..YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT HER!"

I get up "Don't make it seem like I just been talking about Attorney Mccullers"

"You're right you haven't…you been talking about Paige, not the Attorney"

"You know what maybe it's just the guilt, everyone has been seeing me as a cocky jerk, maybe I'm just letting their words get to me"

"No, I think you're attractive to her"

"I AM NOT HANNA!"

"YES YOU'RE EMILY!, and if you aren't then prove it"

"How?"

Hanna then picks up my phone "What are you doing?" I ask

"I'm checking to see what restaurant I want Caleb and I to go to"

"Why can't you use your phone?" I ask Hanna while she starts humming

"Because, I don't have Paige's number in my phone" she then winks and tosses me back my phone

My heart stops seeing the screen

 **Me: Hey this is Emily or you may know me as the jerk who messed up at the coffee shop, I would like to make it up to you by buying you the hot chocolate you never got**

I look up at Hanna and she has this big smirk on her face

"See now Paige, will read it and you two will fall in love and get married and you will thank me, by adding an amendment into the Constitution in my honor"

My heart is ponding this is so wrong, she going to read it, that's so unprofesinal and what can I say 'My childish friend wrote that?' then Paige will know that I talk to Hanna about what happened because that text was so detailed. I don't want her thinking I care about what happened because I don't.

I stare at Hanna with rage and she hops off the couch

"Hanna get out you, I can't even think right now, you said you were looking up a restaurant, you're such a liar"

"A Pretty Little Liar" she screams out

 **(Paige)**

I open my bedroom door, and it's probably 6pm I don't know. I have been off the radar for a few days doing research on the case. I open the fridge to see if there is anything with chocolate but there is nothing.

I shut the fridge and I hear giggling, while my apartment door is being open.

"Shhh my roommate is probably asleep" Toby says clearly drunk

A woman who looks about 22 walk in holding Toby's hand and she looks more wasted than Toby

"You're the lawyer on tv" the girl yells making Toby laugh

"You're so famous" the girl says I nod in amusement

"Yes, I am" I say waving at her

the girl turns to Toby

"Toby I never slept with a lawyer before" my face nearly drops and Toby looks at me for approval

"Hell No, Toby" he then laughs and lead the girl to his room and shuts the door

I need to get out of here, I head back into my room and turn on my phone which I know will be filled with text messages.

Of course almost half the messages are from Sydney, some from my clients, family, so and so, but what catches me off guard is a message from Fields

 **Fields:** **Hey this is Emily or you may know me as the jerk who messed up at the coffee shop, I would like to make it up to you by buying you the hot chocolate you never got**

Are my eyes working correctly? Is this the same woman who felt victimized by me asking to buy me a hot beverage, one that I partially been craving?

I don't believe it, it's probably a trick, bet she is just trying to record me and use the recording to twist my words so the world will hate me not her.

Wait Paige maybe I'm over thinking this, it could just be her guilt. Well if it's her guilt good, she should feel bad

I'm going to decline her offer

My stomach starts growling, but we need to go grocery shopping. I try to lay on my bed and sleep my hunger away then I hear a moan which makes me instantly get up.

You know what maybe hot chocolate would be nice right now

 **(Emily)**

I'm literally so anxious, I been checking the message every second. She has a iPhone so I know she saw my message, but she didn't reply

Wait are those bubbles moving, it is, I'm preparing for the embarrassing decline. I should kill Hanna but that would be bad for my image especially for my case.

 **Mccullers** **: Hey Fields, yes I will take you on that offer but I choose the location and you have to buy me a bagel and a hot chocolate**

Wait did she just accept Hanna's offer?

No she accepted my offer not knowing it was Hanna's offer.

What should I do, I don't really want to be with her, maybe I should pretend I didn't see it

 **Mccullers** **: ? Reply back I know you read my message**

She's aggressive even when texting

 **Fields: I know I was just replying, yes send me the location**

I wait did I just send that? That sounds too eager and I'm not eager what so ever

 **Mccullers** **: Haha eager I see, what should I wear? ;)**

Why did she send that, this isn't a date?

 **Fields: I don't know, whatever you feel comfortable in**

 **Mccullers** : **Emily it's a joke relax, sadly I will wear clothes**

Ugh I dont know how I can deal with her, in public

 **20 minutes later**

I'm walking down the street trying to find a coffee shop called The Dot. I never been down this part of New York City before, it's a bit how can I say it rough as in I had a lot of cases where some of the defendants were from this area.

My phone tells me that I'm almost close to the shop. I just want to hurry up and find the place because I don't feel safe.

I see a black building with a big red dot on it. Relief sweeps across my body. I open the door and it smells amazing.

I take off the scarf around my face and let the aroma hit my nose. I look around and see Paige talking to a worker making her laugh. So she has friends here too, great

She turns around and a big grin appears on her face and she gets up and walks towards me

"Hello Emily"

wait what is she doing, is she pulling me into a hug in a public place. Wait what arm my arms doing? are they returning it?

She pulls away

"Sorry was the hug, too much, I got your text and could tell you were really upset, so I thought a hug would help"

I nod

"I understand, not really a huger to be honest"

Paige smiles "Really? that's disappointing because you give great hugs, the world is missing out" she tease

"But back to what you said before, all I want is to own the world" I add

"You're really great with remembering quotes, maybe I should remember that in court"

"No, I think you should tell your clients to remember that, when they take the stand"

"You're right, let's sit" she motions for me to the stools she was sitting in before.

I get to the counter

"Amy, this is my friend Emily" she looks at me up and down

"She looks straight, Paige you don't have a chance"

Paige gives me a reassuring smile "Sorry about my friend, she has no filter, literally Amy the coffee is barely cooking"

Amy runs over to the machine leaving Paige and I alone

"Sorry about that Emily, or should I call you Fields"

I look around there are probably around 3 people not including us in this place

"You can call me Emily just for today"

"Lucky me" Paige says sarcastically

"I'm sorry if I offended you the other day" I say

Paige smiles

" An apology from you feels amazing, the famous Emily saying sorry to the rookie, made my day"

"Why do you keep calling me famous, I'm not, if anything you're the famous one?"

"I'm famous only because I'm going against someone who's famous, for example Ronda Rousey, everyone knows her, but Holly Holm was like the dark horse, she was known for going against the champion"

"Wait are you calling me Ronda because, I'm going to win this case"

"Haha we will see about that, but enough about the case, where Is my hot chocolate and bagel?

"Where is your friend Amy?" I spit back using my lawyer voice

Paige smirks

"Practicing for the case I see"

 **(Paige)**

Emily orders herself a green tea and while we're waiting for Amy to fix our drinks we just sit in silence.

"So what is your favorite color?" Emily looks at me like I crossed the line for asking that question

"Why do you care, we aren't friends?"

I raise my hands in alarm "Gosh Emily, I asked what was your favorite color not your political briefs"

"Well even if you did, I wouldn't tell you"

"Mysterious, I like it"

"Why are I here, I bought you what you wanted I can leave" Emily gets up but I grab her arm

"Fine I won't ask any more questions, just please stay" wait that sounded so needy

Emily looks down at her arm I let go, mentally cussing myself out.

"Fine only because I order my green tea" Emily sits back down and we continue to sit in silence

"Do you like your job?" I ask

"PAIGE YOU SAID NO QUESTIONS!"

"I wasn't under oath" I tease

"So you're liar"

"No are you?" Emily spits back

"Depends on the situation, like if you asked me if I liked your outfit, I would mostly lie, in order to not hurt your feelings"

"What's wrong with my outfit" Emily protests. For someone who looks touch, she sure can whine

I laugh

"I was kidding, you look nice, you look warm, maybe you didn't need the mittens but it's cute"

Amy brings out my bagel "Blueberry, minus the creme cheese" Amy says cutting the bagel into a heart

"Aww Amy, you really do love me" Amy then comes back and stabs a knife on the side of the heart

"Well that was very nice" I say with a smile while Amy winks and walks off

"So I'm sensing you and Amy are dating?" I almost choke on my bagel

"Amy and I, ewww gross, she can barely toast a bagel and she's not my type"

"You have a type?" Emily eyebrows goes up. Why does she care, I thought she didn't like questions

"I mean no, but I think everyone has at least one thing that draws them in"

"Give me an example"? If we aren't friends why is she talking to me like one, this woman is so confusing.

"Well I like someone, who over thinks things"

"Why" she asks

Now I raise my eyebrows "Are you overthinking things ?" I tease

"No I mean I'm thinking, but I'm not over thing anything, why would I be over thinking?"

I laugh while Emily blushes

"Why do you, do that?" I ask

"Do what?"

"Hide your smile, I live off laughter and smiles, feed me"

Amy then laughs I throw a straw at her

"ignore my immature friend, I meant feed me as in, laughter and smiles feed my hunger of making someone's day"

"Who said you made my day?" Emily says sternly

I look around

"Well first of all I made your day by accepting your invitation, I mean how would you feel if I declined?"

"I wouldn't care"

"Now you're lying"

"How do you know?"

I take another bite of my bagel

"Well you were upset that I made the world make you look bad in your eyes, if you didn't care about what others think, you wouldn't have reacted that way"

"The way I acted had nothing to do with the way others see me you tried to ruin my career"

"How, nothing can ruin your career but yourself, and to be honest, I think I'm helping your career"

"Enlighten me on how you're helping me"

I take a sip of my hot chocolate "Well first of all, I'm giving you a challenge"

"Haha very funny, you aren't intimidating" Emily says

"You're just jealous because everyone loves me, and not you"

Emily laughs in disbelief

"People like you when they don't see you as a threat" Emily says confidently

"Well that must explain why, you don't like me" I then get up from my seat

"It's getting late, and you know we have to meet with the judge again tomorrow, and I don't want you to over sleep again, goodnight"

 **(Emily)**

Paige walks out leaving me with her friend Amy, I take out my wallet.

"How much is it?" I ask

"it's fine Paige already paid"

"That can't be"

"it is, so relax, and by the way, I'm rooting for you in the case" she squeezes my hand

"Are you just saying that, because of the straight comment you made" I ask

"Nope, I can totally tell you're gay, I just didn't want Paige to act awkward"

"To be honest, I was the awkward one"

"When it comes to Paige, you always look like the awkward one, so don't take it personal, she takes joy in seeing people flustered"

I leave a tip and head outside. a motorcycle speed through the streets

 **15 minutes**

I finally get to my apartment building and just when I'm about to open the door I hear a motorcycle braking.

I turn around and it's the same one that zoomed past me. The person lifts up their helmet screen

"Just wanted to make sure you made it home safe" she then winks and drives off

Wait was that Paige and did she just follow me?

 **For you all you Degrassi fans out there yes, The Dot was inspired by the show. Also if any of you watch faking it, Amy was inspired by the character Amy. Enough with the whole background lol.**

 **Leave a review I cherish your thougts**


	6. Chapter 6

**Paige**

The elevator door is just about to shut when someone yells "Hold the door" I stop the enclosing door. I smile at the person I just held the door for.

"Hello, it's me" I say while Fields looks at me in shock like I was the last person she expected to see this early, as in before we even walk into Judge Montgomery office

She gives me a nod "What floor?" she's just about to answer when she chuckles

"I almost fell for that one" I laugh also

"I know, I was banking on you answering and I would be like we're going to the same place"

Judge Montgomery's office is on the 6th floor. I really hate having an awkward silence, it's so uncomfortable for me I don't know about Fields.

"Why did you follow me home?" she blurts out then blushes at her tone

"I wanted to make sure you got home safely" I answer back while I watch the floor go to three.

"I didn't need your protection, I can take care of myself"

We are on the 4th floor now "I never said you couldnt, I wanted to do that"

"Why?"

I shrug and face her "Same reason why people hold the door for others, out of politeness"

"Well you didn't have to pay for my food, what was that about?" Emily asks I smile to myself thinking about how Amy snitched on me

"Hey look, it's fine, Amy owned me one so I technically didn't pay, so you're welcome"

The elevator door opens at the 5th floor a woman gets on. I only met her once, she helped me find Montgomery's office

I smile to show her I remember her "How are you Shana?" I ask

"Well, I thought I would never see that beautiful smile again" she says with a wink I dip my head. I really hate blushing

"Oh stop, my smile gets me in trouble, I can't tell you how many times, I got in trouble in class for laughing"

"You in trouble I would love to see that, and I'm not talking about you being in my courtroom" Shana says

"What floor" Emily asks I totally forgot that we didn't press a button for her yet. Shana and I were too engaged in our conversation

" 8th floor" Shana says tone turning from bubbly to stern

"Couldn't walk the two stair cases?" Emily asks

Shana turns her attention to Emily "Sadly no Emily, I like to save my energy for the courtroom, like I had 1 year ago"

"Are you referring to the case, where you loss to who…. Oh yeah me"

I stand awkwardly as Shana and Emily go at it

We get to our floor and I clear my throat "Shana this is my floor" she then turns her glare away from Emily and smiles and pulls me into a hug

"Okay hopefully I see you soon, you still have my number right?" I return the hug

"Of course and you smell amazing Shana"

"I didn't know defeat smelled amazing" Emily says under her breath while she walks out of the elevator

I get off the elevator and see Emily waiting for me

"I thought we could go in together since the Judge thinks we hate each other"

"Well don't we" I tease

Emily doesn't say anything but we walk at the same speed. I'm debating whether or not I want to ask about the tension between Shana and her in the elevator but I think it's best if I leave it alone.

Then again "Why were you so upset back there?" Emily stops

"What?"

"With Shana you were very I don't know…. aggressive"

"I was not, and if I was I didn't mean to, I'm sorry"

"Ha when does Emily Fields say sorry?"

"I say sorry all the time, back to the fact you don't know me, so you can't say that"

We continue to walk "You're so right"

We get to the hall and I see the same girl at the coffee shop. I look at Emily and she looks as just as in shock as me

 **Emily**

Just when we were walking down the hall I see Allison. I can feel Paige's eyes on me but my main focus was why was my client was here.

Alison pulls me into a hug "Em I'm here are you proud, and I'm not late" she pulls away

"You look really hot in that black skirt"

"Excuse me" Paige says while I move out the way and she heads into the door

"I can't stand her" Alison says

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"Well I felt really bad about our last meeting and thought I would make it up to you by, being more involved in my case"

"Ali I appreciate you taking this seriously but today wouldn't be a great chance to prove how committed you're, this is just a short meeting"

"Well then it won't be a problem if I sit in, and by the way I don't want that pig skin girl bothering you"

"Who?" I ask

"I call her pig skins, since she's from the south and they have pigs" I try not laugh at Ali's nicknames

"Her name is Paige and trust me she's not bullying me"

"Sure Em, I know you, you were never so out spoken back in high school"

"Trying to avoid confrontation, and sticking up for yourself are two different things"

"Then avoid confrontation and let me stay" she then gives me a playful smirk I sigh

"Fine but you don't talk unless asked okay"

"Yayyyyy"

I open the office door and see Paige pulling a seat in the middle of the Judge's desk

Paige looks up at me

"I thought it would be easier to have three chairs then one of us seating on each other's lap" she tease

"Isnt Paige just polite" Judge Montgomery says

Ali sits in the chair I was about to sit in. "Oh I wouldn't have mind, sitting on Em's lap" I clear my throat

And Paige raises an eyebrow

The seating arrangement is Paige, Alison, then me. Judge Montgomery puts on her glasses

"I wanted to inform you two that, the court has decided on when the trial will be"

I wait anxiously because I'm hoping it's between 6 to 8 weeks from today, so I can prepare more.

"I decided that the trial will be held in 5 weeks" my heart sinks I really wanted it to be further

"Your honor, could the trial be pushed up a little?" Page asks

"Why would you request that Mccullers?" she asks

"Your Honor, I was planning on taking some trips, and I feel I would be able to complete all my tasks in six or seven weeks"

"What trips are you taking?" Ali asks I look at her in shock

"Wait and find out" Paige says back

"I don't like the waiting game" Ali says

"Well I'm sorry, maybe taking the city that never sleeps to court was a bad idea"

The Judge clears her throat "Fields"

"Yes, your Honor"

"Would you be alright with having the trial in six weeks?" she asks

I nod "Yes, I would be fine" she then opens her calendar and marks it.

"Then it's settle, the date is saved, I wish you two the best of luck, and I will see you two again a couple days before the trial"

Paige and I get up and shake the Judge's hand. I turn to Paige and extend my hand out and she grabs it.

We pull away and Paige turns to Ali and she extends her hand out

"Nice seeing you again" Paige says while Ali grabs her hand

"Sadly this won't be your last time" Ali says in a sarcastic tone. I don't know why she is acting like this, I know she can be a bit rude, but this has to be the worst I seen her in a while.

We walk out of the office and Ali intertwines our hands

"Em, I'm starved let's go to that cute little sandwich shop down the street"

I let go of our hands "Ali what are you doing?" I ask hoping not just Paige saw what just happened

"I'm just holding your hands" she says not having the clearest idea why I'm reacting this way.

Paige walks past us

I turn my attention back on Ali who has this grin on her face

"She's cute, I can see why you're drawing away from blondes"

"What are you talking about, and you can't go grabbing my hand in public people will get the wrong idea"

"Like what, like we're a couple?"

"YES!"

"Who cares, let them talk, we would make a cute couple through" I put my hand to my head I need to get a drink

"The point is you're straight remember and I don't need an argument that puts me representing you in jeopardy, I can easily see the defense turning it around and saying how I'm only representing you because we have a relationship"

"Ohhhhh now I get it, I hear you loud and clear, but can we still go to the sandwich shop?"

"I guess"

"Yayy, I will make sure I stand as far as possible from you FRIEND"

 **Paige**

I'm meeting one of my clients at his apartment. It's totally safe though, he's a police officer so I know I'm in good hands ;)

I put his address in my gps and as I'm pulling out of the parking lot. I see Fields and her client walking in the opposite direction.

Fields looks as paranoid as usually, I mean she keeps looking around and stepping away from her client like she's poison. It's quite amusing to watch. If she wasn't straight I would totally guess that her and her client were dating.

Maybe I should mess with her one last time before I head off. I make a u turn and head in their direction. I roll my windows down

"J walking I see, I will make sure I bring that to the attention of the court" I call out while Fields looks up in horror

I laugh and drive off, I really need to stop messing with her but her reaction is so funny.

* * *

I knock on the apartment door and I hear someone yell "Just a minute" I step away from the door so he can open it.

"Hey Lawyer" he pulls me into a hug

"Hey Gerret, can I come in?

"Of course, what mine is yours, except my gun" he tease

I fake laugh "Clearly, may the force be with you" his face drops

"Oh relax, it was a Star Wars reference not the use of excessive force reference"

He starts to laugh but I know which one I met. He's wearing a Cowboys sweatshirt even though I hate that team but I have to put my pride aside.

We sit at his coffee table and I take out my phone and turn it off.

"Give me your phone"

"Why?"

"Because I need your full attention and no distractions" he nods and hands me his phone

"You didn't bring anything but a notepad" Gerret says

"Good with your eyes glad you choose this career path, the reason I don't have a lot is because, when you get on the stands you will have to tell nothing but the truth. My job is to make sure your truth doesn't get twisted, and I Know Em.. I mean Fields uses that tatic a lot"

He nods "Okay, I trust you, what do you want me to do"

I sigh

"I told you to tell me the truth, starting with what happened when you pulled over "

"Okay, I got a call that a girl who someone believed was under the influence was sitting in a mall parking lot yelling It was Alison"

I stop him "No don't you dare call her Alison"

"Why it's just you and I"

" I dont care you must act like you're on the stands,because from what you just said, I could easily argue that you, purposely targeted Alison"

"How?"

"Because you started with under the influence and yelling and said it was Alison, It could have been anyone with that scenario"

"Well I meant that when I got to the scene I noticed it was Al.. I mean "

I note something down "So you're telling me you encountered Ms. Dilaurentis before?"

"Yes, she had of couple tickets"

This is a whole new playing field, with Gerret knowing Alison the jury could easily see how New York City police could target her. Especially with what's going on now a days, of course the jury going to see the police in a whole new way.

"Continue"

Gerret nods "Once I get to the scene, I hear loud music blasting, I believe it was the Arctic Monkeys"

"What song"?

"Ummm R U Mine or it could have been Snap out of It, I'm not sure"

"Exactly so don't say anything you aren't sure about, what you need to say is. I approach the scene and music was blasting from the suspect's car"

Gerret nods "Yes, that does sound better"

"I know, the truth makes everything better, now continue"

 **Emily**

The waiter just bought our food out and Ali is texting someone.  
"Ali you know I hate it when people text at the table"

"Why do you care, wouldn't me engaging in conversation make it look like we're a couple" she says while putting her phone in her purse

"How's boardshorts?" I ask

"I'm down with him, he kept sending me good morning texts everyday"

I gasp "Sounds like a monster" I tease

"Speaking of monsters he had a monster sized…." I literally have a ketchup bottle ready to aim at Ali if she finish her sentence

She laughs "Fine I won't say it"

"Thank you" I take a bite of my fries which are lacking flavor. I reach for the salt and knock it over

"Great Em, now you have bad luck and my case is coming up"

I roll my eyes "I don't believe in bad luck, things happen for a reason"

The sandwich shop door opens and a girl wearing a leather jacket with gray pants walks in.

"Ooooo Em, another brunette" Ali tease

I recognize her she was at the bar Hanna took me to. We make eye contact and she walks over. Maybe there is a such thing as bad luck.

She approaches the table

"Hi, I'm Sydney you may not know me but, I'm a huge fan of yours can I get a picture"

"Sure" Ali says while getting up

Sydney laughs "No I meant, Attorney Fields" Ali slides back into her side of the booth

"Oh I know, I was just kidding" I look at Ali and she looked serious

I turn my glaze back to the girl "Umm I don't really like pictures"

"Why not you're beautiful and I want to show my best friend to make her jealous that I met you"

"Who Paige?" my heart drops I can't believe I said her name the girl smirks

"Yes, you caught me, I wanted to just take a pic with you to send to Paige"

"Aww all this time, I thought I was really your idol" I say trying to play it cool

Sydney laughs

"No, I do respect you but it's sort of girl code to side with your best friend, but I can understand if you don't want to take a picture with me"

Well I would like to see Paige's reaction seeing me with her best friend, it would certainly help me get even with her for scarring me earlier while I was crossing the street

"Fine I will take a picture with you"

"Really?"

"Sure but you have to send this picture to Paige only" Sydeny nods eagerly

"Totally"

Sydney hands the phone to Ali "What should I do?" I ask she has a blank expression on her face

"Umm I didn't think I would get this far" I smile at this girl's sense of humor

"Okay how about I kiss your cheek"

"Niceee that would totally get Paige heated"

That's what I thought, Paige seems very over protective over her friends so I know this picture will send her to the moon.

Ali turns the camera horizontal

And while I put my lips on her cheek Sydney put her hand to her mouth

 **Paige**

After being with Gerret for 2 hours, I have a lot of information that will help my case, but I still have a lot of people to interview.

I get to my car and turn on my phone and my text messages are coming in like a flood. The first one is a party invitation from Attorney Sean. I heard that his parties were the best, but I didn't think I would be invited to one because I'm sort of new here. We met a couple of times in the parking lot, he helped me back out. He's a pretty nice guy, and everyone seems to love him. Maybe going to his party won't be a bad idea. I will send him a confirm later today

I get picture message from Syd

I open it up and my blood starts to boil

 **Syd: She's a better kisser and lawyer than you**

I call Syd and it picks up instantly

"Syd, what the fuck is going on why are you with her!"

"Sorry Sydney is asleep right now, she had long afternoon"

"Wait who is this?"

"Attorney Fields, do you want me to tell Syd, to call you back once she wakes up?"

I'm so confused right now

I hear laughter in the background

"Relax, we were just messing around, no pun intended" Syd says taking the phone

"Syd you're a fucking traitor why are you with her?"

"She's pretty cool Paige, were currently getting ice cream"

"Well glad you found another best friend"

"Awwww is Paige upset" I hear someone whine in the background

"Do you have me on speaker!"

"Yeah, and I think Em has your whine on point"

"Goodbye Sydney" I hear even more laughter

and hang up the phone

There are probably more than 45 ice cream shops in New York City so my chances of finding them are slim.

 **Happy Holidays everyone, next chapter will be the party, will Emily be invited too?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Emily**

This week has been stressful with the case and all. Alison and I reenacted the police scene where Officer Gerret stopped her in the parking lot and let's just say that Ali was being quite extra.

She took the whole reenactments like it was some type of game. At the end of the day we manage to get the whole setting right, which I believe will help me prove my point in court. Other than working with my client, my week has been quite boring.

I'm watching tv on the couch when my door opens. I don't even panic because I know who it is.

"What are you doing here Hanna?"

She throws her purse on the couch and it lands on my stomach.

"Hanna!"

"Well sorry, you had it coming?"

"How?" I ask while she plops beside me

"Sean is having a party, and you know I love his parties and I'm pretty sure you were invited" I switch the channel

"Of course I was invited, that doesn't mean I want to go"

"What are you talking about, you love his parties and you had a blast last time we went"

I almost get a headache remembering the loud music and bumping and grinding of the summer party he hosted a few months ago

"NO, you had a blast, I was there to babysit you"

"Oh Em I promise I will behave this time, and this year is a New Years Party, you already know it's going to be lit"

"Don't say lit, ever again" Hanna laughs

"What I can't say lit?"

"No, you can't and besides don't you like watching the countdown from Times Square with me like every year?"

"I hate it Em, I fucking hate it, it's so boring and we live in New York City, the place where people who don't live here watch the countdown"

"Well call me basic"

"Trust me I already know, pleaseeee Em, I want to have fun, you know Caleb has that new job which makes him work late and I want to dance and be young"

"That's what wine is for" I tease

She puts her feet on my coffee table and pouts "I know why you don't want to go"

"Why?" I ask amused

"Because you're afraid Paige will be there"

"No way, that's not the case she doesn't even know Sean"

"Sureeeee, you don't want to be in the same room with Paige Mcculler"

"That's not true Hanna, I been places with her before"

"Yes only because I forced you, and you believe she won't be there, why don't we go to the party and prove it"

"I don't have to prove anything Hanna"

"It's your job to prove things Em, all you do is hang out with Alison and you know I hate her"

I roll my eyes as Hanna goes on about what Ali put us all through

"I'm not selfish Emily, I care about you, you need this party"

"Enlighten me on why I need this party Hanna"

She turns to me and smirks

"Well first of all, you haven't been on a date in months, and you might get a New Years kiss"

"Haha now I'm definitely not going Hanna"

"Ughhhh, Emily pleaseeeee do me this one favor"

"You can't be serious, I do you plenty of favors, your whining is not going to work"

Hanna grabs a pillow and screams inside while I turn the tv volume higher

 **Paige**

I'm looking in my bathroom mirror and try to pull my dress further down to my knee.

"Paige it's made to look short" Syd says while hooking a gold necklace around my neck

"I know but does it have to be this short, I mean what if I fall, pants suits help save lives"

"Oh Helll to the no, P-dawg you arent rocking a pants suit, what are you Hilary Clinton?"

"Hey she been through enough, and she has style, I'm going to tell her you said that Syd"

"Well make sure you don't email her" she then laughs and walks out of the bathroom with me on her trail.

"I'm so stoked about the party" Syd squeals  
"Shhhh be quiet Syd" I warn

"Why you know, I love parties and you are so funny when you get drunk"

"I'm not going to get drunk at a party with people I see at work"

Syd rolls her eyes and puts on my lip balm which I'm not going to use anymore because she been coughing earlier.

"So how many shots are you taking tonight" my eyes go wide

"Stop talking!"

"Party Party Party" Syd says while laughing then my worst nightmare comes true. Toby burst open the door

"Did I hear party, I love parties, what time are we going?"

"Thanks a lot" I say looking at Syd

"You arent going Toby" Syd says while trying to push Toby out of my room. He turns his body around

"Come on Paige, it's New Years and unless you want me to come home with a hot girl again, I recommend you take me to this party"

I sigh

"Fine you can come, only because the more people I know the less awkward it's going be there"

"Oh please Paige, I bet everyone more worried about meeting you than you're to them, you're the talk of the city" Toby says

"Yeah, loser is right, you have nothing to worried about" Syd adds

"Awww thanks guys, that means a lot"

"And you look hot in that dress" Toby says with a wink I throw one of my pillows at him

"Ewww gross, go get dress unless you plan on wearing just boxers" I tease

"Actually this would make a great outfit, it's straight to the point"

I'm just about to throw another pillow when Toby run out

* * *

I pull up to the gate and wow Sean has a big house, it's a mansion. We even have to pull up to a gate.

I press the button and Sean picks up "Hey who's here" the voice on the box says

"Hey Sean it's Paige"

"Niceeeee you made it, hold on a sec I'm going to open the gate"

The gate opens and I drive forward and I can already hear the music blasting

"Woahhh I feel like I'm at an Edm concert" Toby yells

"With that scream I thought I was at Warped Tour" Syd says while touching her ears.

This place is packed with cars even parked in the grass. I find a parking space as in I made a parking space near the fountain.

We get out the car and I take a deep breath and stare at my squad

"Everyone hold hands" they look at me weird

"Come on" they give in

"Is this one of those southern praying sessions" Syd asks

"Haha no I just want to touch you guys before I get wasted!" I scream out then pulling them into a hug

"Gosh Paige drink as much as you can tonight" Toby says

"No matter how much I drink, I will never be so trashed to sleep with trash" I tease

Toby then clenches his heart while laughing

We walk inside and all I see is colored smoke. I hope I make it out alive.

 **Emily**

Hanna and I are sharing covers while we watch Forrest Gump.

"Why did Jenny get on that bus and leave Forrest" Hanna screams at the screen

"Umm Hanna you seen this movie millions of times yet you always scream at this part"

Hanna groans

"I know, but sometimes I hope she doesn't get on that bus" I turn my glaze back on to the tv while Hanna's smiling at her phone.

"Did Caleb text you that's why you're smiling from ear to ear?"

"Yeah but that's not why I'm smiling I'm looking at Sean's posts on Instagram, it looks so fun"

"Who cares about that party, we are having a party right here"

Hanna gives me the most unsatisfied look ever

I reach for her phone and scroll through his page

"Okay anyone can buy a bubble making glow in the dark fog machine"

I see people dancing, playing beer pong, swimming, and wait

"Is that the A-Trak as the Dj A-Trak?" I shout out

Hanna smiles while nodding

"Yep, I bet he's playing 2015 mash ups as we speak, brand new ones I bet"

I try not to give into temptation.

"That's just a picture Em, who knows what else he could be doing, I bet he takes requests also"

I try to cover my ears

"Imagine the bubbles, glowing in the dark while A-Track pumps out some sick tunes" she then tries to pull one hand off my ear

"Then he says 'This one goes out to Attorney Fields, you my fav gurllll'" I get up

"LETS GO TO THAT PARTY"

Hanna then takes off her onesie she came in exposing her red cocktail dress

"I been waiting all night to hear that"

* * *

We park by the gate because there was hardly any parking spaces left, and people started to make their own.

As we're walking up to the house you can already hear the music playing.

"Now Hanna, you better be good, because I know these people"

"Oh relax, you have nothing to worry about, just have fun, it's New Years Eve, what happens in 2015 stays in 2015 baby girl"

"Ughh well if you act a fool, you better stay in 2015 and not enter 2016 with me"

The door opens and colorful fog and music and cheers hit us both.

"I bet this is what being the water in bath bombs feel like" I say while coughing.

"Emilyyyyyy" Sean screams while pulling me into a hug

"Emily's friend, I remember you, you were the one who rapped Iggy's Fancy last summer"

"I said baby, I do this, I thought that, you knew this" Hanna says in her Iggy impression

"Hahaha well make yourself at home, drink as much as you want and have a blast" he yells while running around.

I shake my head at how crazy Sean is Hanna see some shots and grab some for us.

"One for you Fields and one for whatever my last name will be by the end of the night"

My face drops "Haha relax, I'm not going to cheat on my baby"

"You better not" we drink another shot and head outside to the pool.

 **Paige**

We're playing beer pong, and I'm wearing someone's tie wrapped around my forehead

"Alright boys, watch and see how a southern girl throws down" I then bounce the ball and it lands in the cup

While everyone cheers Toby starts collectiong money

"Yep cash out, pay up" he says I laugh and I see Syd talking to some guy.

As I look around I see a glimpse of Fields wearing a form fitting black lace dress walking with some girl going outside. What is with this girl and hanging with blondes?

"Damn she's hot, I don't know how you can go against her, if I was in your shoes, I would blow my case because I don't think I could handle looking at that body without acting "

"Toby you're drunk and shut up" he giggles yep he's drunk

"I'm going to try and talk to her" he says while almost stumbling over.

I'm about to protest but seeing Toby try to flirt is so funny and seeing Fields reaction would be even funnier.

"You got this man"I yell out to him while he throws a thumbs up.

I laugh to myself and turn around to look for Sydney but she's gone. Gosh now I'm alone, maybe I should…."Hey stranger" I turn around and see Shana

"Hey how are you?" I ask pulling her into a hug

"Great now that you showed up, I swear if one more guy asked me to guess his size I'm going to burry myself alive"

"Haha sounds like you had a rough night"

"Hmmm not anymore, now that you came and saved my life" she then wraps her arm around my neck

"Dance with me"

"It's not even a slow song" I tease she laughs and lets go

"You're right, then lets go outside and dance dance" she leads the way while I still try looking for syd

 **Emily**

I can't belive I'm this close to A-Trak Im literally fangirling, I wonder if he knows me. I'm quite popular, he has to know me, no I bet he doesn't.

Hanna and I are dancing when I feel someone tap my shoulder. It's some guy with blue eyes and brown hair.

"Hi, my name is Toby and I just want to tell you that you look beautiful" ughhhh I hate it when guy flirt with me, I'm flattered but it's such a mood killer.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself" I scream out over the music he smiles

"Why thank you, people tell me I should be a model" I try not to laugh in his face so I smile and nod

"Umm do you mind dancing with me?" he asks

"Sorry, I don't like dancing with strangers" I say politely

"Well you can get to know me before we dance" he offers

I look at Hanna and she sighs

"Hey look pal, my best friend not interested she likes chicks not dicks"

His face then drops

"Oooooh I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I'm sorry, it's just my friend hyped me up to come talk to you"

"It's fine, who's your friend?" I ask

He then points over to someone wearing a short black dress, I can't see her face but she's dancing with Shana.

Of course Shana over dramatic self is grinding all over this poor woman. I finally she her face and it's Paige.

"You know Paige!" I ask

"Yeah she's my roommate, she told me to go and talk to you, she didn't tell me you were not into guys"

What is she doing here? And why is she dancing with Shana? I turn to face Hanna and she's not here anymore. I start to panic I lost Hanna, who knows what she will get herself into.

"Have you seen my friend" I ask Toby

"Umm no I'm really wasted right now" he says while giggling I need to find her.

 **Paige**

After dancing with Shana I'm thirsty af, I approach the make shift bar and see Sean restocking the drinks

"Hey Sean do you have any water?" I ask he laughs

"Of course, couldn't handle the posion?" he asks while tossing me a water bottle

"No I could handle it, just wanted something that would make my body feel alittle better"

"I saw you getting down with Shana, you two make a cute couple"

"Yeah she's a nice girl, but just want to focus on my case first" he nods

"I understand, it hard dating when you sometimes bring your work home, and you feel like your partner is constantly getting hurt because you are afraid of telling them how you feel because you think they will see your true colors, yet they're suppose to, but your job helps you put on this mask that's some what superglue on, and you wonder if your are being fake or real when others see you"

I look at him with a blank face "Damn Sean you're like that deep drunk" he laughs

"Yeah I know" he then walks off and this girl sits beside me and chugs down 5 jello shots

She's really out of it.

"Hey that's not alcohol" the blonde girl says to me I laugh and hold up my water bottle

"Yep, it's good ole spring water"

"I love spring, that's where all the animals have babies, and ducks have marshmallow peeps come out their butts"

I nod with wide eyes "Ummm yeahhhhh"

"Hannna" I hear someone scream

"Shhhhh hide me, she cant find me" the blonde girl says while trying to kneel down

"Who are you hiding from?" I ask

"Emily, she told me I had to be a good girl, and I havent"

"Noooooooo that can't be so" I say sarcastically

"Yes it is soooooooo"

Fields comes into the kitchen/bar and frowns

"Hanna you told me you would be good" Hanna then gets back up

"I know but there was so many type of different drinks, and they had pretty colors"

"They had pretty colors Emily, give her a break" I tease

"I bet you were the one who gave her all those pretty drinks, and thanks for telling your friend to hit on me" I laugh

"I never told him to hit on you, I just allowed him to do it, I wanted to watch but"

"You were too busy getting hot with Shana"

I don't know if it's the drinks talking but Fields sounds a bit upset and not because her friend is wasted.

"Come on Hanna, party is over time to go" Emily tries to pull Hanna away but Hanna protest

"NO Em, NO mean NO, and you're no fun, you're always serious this place is full of people that do a similar job as you and they aren't tripping, what make you different than anyone else here?"

I take a shot to that comment, drunk blondie said

Fields expressions turns from frustrated to almost a smile.

"You want me to have fun huh, well I will have fun" she then walks out of the kitchen while I follow her with her friend

She then grabs a Jack Daniel bottle from someone's hand and takes a big gulp.

"You want fun I will give you fun" she approaches a girl lying on a pool table and this can't be happening. Fields literally climbs on top of the pool table and takes a jello shot off of girl's the stomach. While the room cheers.

She then hops down and looks at me dead in the eye "I CHALLENGE PAIGE FUCKING ATTORNEY MCCLLUERS TO A CHALLENGE"

The whole room says ooooohh and makes a pathway for me.

"Well I decline that challenge" I say not playing into whatever her plan is

"Ha you see that everyone, Mccullers can come at me on tv but can't take me on for a challenge"

"Ooohhhh" the whole room says again

I raise my hand in surrender "You caught me Fields, I'm a poser"

"Maybe chickens should stay in the south" Emily says this time I get heated

"What did you say?" I ask dipping my head biting my bottom lip

"I SAID MAYBE CHICKENS SHOULD STAY IN THE SOUTH" I look up with a smirk

"Paige take the fucking challenge you aren't no chicken" Sydney screams out

"I need to know the challenge first" I say back

"A swimming challenge" Fields says with a smirk this girl is too drunk to be swimming

"You do know I was captain of my high school swimming team, never mind you knew that already because you were sooooo hurt that I hurt little Emily's feelings on television"

The room erupts with ooooh and claps after my comeback

"Well you know what Mcculers" she says while getting into my face

"I was also captain of my swimming team" she says with a smirk

I get closer to her "Well I'm the captain now" I whisper in her ear she laugh and walk in the direction of the pool

"I need swim suits" I scream outside and a couple of girls volunteer

"You need swim suits to swim,cute" Fields says while unzipping her dress exposing her bra and boy shorts.

"You know what, never mind" I say while taking off my dress.

"NO fucking camera, or I will fucking sue you and you know I will win" Emily yells and in an instant everyone puts their phones away.

I do my stenches while Fields hops up and down "That's how you warm up?" I ask

"Yeah, what's it to you, I always stretch before I do anything, not just before I swim" she then winks

Wait did she just wink? Sean comes out of nowhere wearing his lifeguard shorts

"Okay let's make this a clean race, first one to get to the edge and tap it then come back wins"

We both nod

"Okay ready…set…go" Fields and I both dive in as my body hits the water my hand split through the water.

 **Emily**

Paige has a great stroke but, she takes a lot of time away when she goes up for air and that's loses much of her time. At this point I'm ahead but she's not that far. I hear cheers and that motivates me to keep going. I touch the end of the pool and use my feet to push myself for the turn.

Paige gets closer to me I try to extend my arm more but Paige catches up to me and passes me. Shit I start extend my arm more I'm just about to regain my place when my head starts to hurt. Everything start to get dizzy and I find my body sinking.

I try moving my arm but it's not working or my legs. As I feel my body being brought downward I feel someone wrap their arm around me and pulls me upward all I can see is brown flowy hair like a mermaid then my eyes close again.

 **Paige**

I pull Emily out of the water and Sean rushes to me. "Call the ambulance" I yell out

"Emily honey, open your eyes" she doesn't respond I put my ear to her chest then press my hand on her chest and perform CPR.

God how could I be so foolish I knew she was drunk yet, I still allowed to accept her challenge to swim, all because of my ego.

I press her chest again then pinch her nose and bring our lips together again.

"Come on Em, you got this"

"Emily,please breath" her friend says beside me.

I look at her and even when I'm trying to get her to breath she steal is stubborn.

I press her chest again and pinch her nose and breath into her mouth again

"Come on Emily, you still have that case to win" I then press her chest again

and it goes up. Relief sweeps across my body

she opens her eyes and throws up water leans forward and throws up water

I rub her back "Are you okay" her friend pulls her into a hug. "You're alive Em"

Emily returns the hug and looks up at me "I saw this mermaid in the water" she says confused

"Was she cute?" I tease

"No she was hot as fuck" I dip my head

"is it 2016 yet?" she asks me even more confused

I can't help but laugh "It can be whatever you want it to be"

Some others come and help Emily up "Can someone get me the mermaid's name" Emily yells while Sean helps carry her

"I got you" I call out laughing

"I'm serious Paige, get me the mermaid's number" I find Toby and Sydney and they all pat my back.

"I think she wants your number" Toby tease

"Too bad she's straight" Sydney tease

"No she's not into guys, she's a lesbian" my face drops

"What?"

 **Hope you have a safe New Years, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought the New Years kiss would be expected and a bit played out in my opinion but in a way they did kiss lol. But I wouldn't call this their first official kiss that's to come in the future.**

 **Leave a review on your favorite part :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Emily**

I feel someone rubbing their hand through my hair. I open my eyes and see Hanna staring at me intensively.

"How are you feeling?" I look around and notice I'm in the hospital.

"What happened?" I ask

"Well I don't really know all the details, because I was just as wasted as you, but basically the whole run down was you basically drowned at the party and Paige saved you"

"What?"

Hanna back away from the bed as I sit up

"This can't be true, I can swim Hanna, you know I can swim"

"Yeah I know you can swim, but last night wasn't your best swim time" she then laughs even though I don't find it amusing

"Well get it, as you swim and you always try to beat your time, but last night you basically lost your time by sinking to the bottom"

I put my hand to my head "I get it Hanna, but why would I be swimming?"

"Umm I think a bet, you challenged Paige to a swimming competition , I can't remember but the news has been on the story all day"

"WHAT!"

Hanna turns up the volume of the room's tv

 **News Reporter: For you all who just tuned in, Emily Fields was taken to the hospital due to her drowning, we have one of the witnesses here right now.**

The same guy who tried hitting on me appears on the scene

 **Toby: Sup news dude**

 **News Reporter: Umm Hello, what can you tell the viewers and I about the event last night**

 **Toby:** **Well so Attorney Mccullers** **and Attorney Fields are going against each other so of course there is some tension.**

 **Fields challenges Paige I mean Mccullers to a swimming contest. Now I know I'm no doctor or whatever, but Fields and Mccullers were too drunk to be swimming and I remember my Mother telling me you shouldn't eat or drink before swimming, yeah I'm a Mama boy ladies.**

 **So they do the swim thing and Fields is behind and starts sinking to the bottom. So I'm like oooo shit she's drowning, I was just about to dive in after her when Mccullers turns around and swims back to get her.**

 **After that Paige I mean shit Mccullers Oh no is this live?, I'm sorry you can beep it out right? Oh you can't? well shit, you know sorry again.**

 **Mccullers brings Fields out of the water and performs CPR, I'm not going to lie it was pretty hot. I mean with them being in there bras and stuff and water everywhere I mean it was hot.**

 **Okay back to the story, Fields wasnt waking up, and Mccullers kept talking to her. I dont know what she said, but she looked really scarred and worried. She kept repeating the steps to get Fields awake. To be honest I was worried, because I felt like it was my fault.**

 **New Reporter: How?**

 **Toby: I dont know Man, I felt my energy should have did more, any way Mcculers brings Fields back to life and that's all I remember.**

 **Ladies my number is ...**

The news cuts to a commercial

I turn to Hanna and she's eating some of my hospital food

"Did that really happen?" I ask freaking out

"Welll he left out the part where, you called Paige a mermaid and hot"

My head is flowing with information at the moment, how could I be so foolish. I don't know what gotten into me.

Hanna phone starts ringing.

"Ugh what does this bitch want" she groans

"Hello….yeah she's here…why don't you call her on her phone… she's not picking up?...no wonder no one wants to talk to you….fine"

Hanna pushes the phone to my ear

"Hello"

"Emily how dare you ruin my case, now everyone thinks you're a drunk"

"Well thanks Alison for asking if I'm okay"

"Clearly you're okay, how could you do this, I knew you couldn't handle that defense lawyer alone"

"First of all, you don't know what happened, second I will fix everything , and don't I always?"

"I don't know Em, you really been slacking ever since she came in the picture"

"Ali, I promi…" before I could finish, Hanna takes the phone out my hand

"That's enough, Goodbye" Hanna then hangs up and sits back beside me

"Hanna I really messed up"

She squeezes my hand

"Not really, think of the bright side now everyone knows how cool you're, and you technically got kissed by Paige"

I groan while covering my face whileHanna laughs

"No really Em, you were so awesome last night and to be honest, if it wasn't for you drowning you would have totally won"

"Really?" I ask while moving one hand from my eye

"Yep, you were so about to take the lead...then Paige took the lead with those lips"

 **Paige**

"Wake up Hero" I hear Syd whispering while trying to shake me awake

"No, I don't want to leave my bed"

"Well you have to, because I want lunch and I'm broke so you have to buy it for me" I open one eye and see Syd puppy dog eyes

"Syd, just take the money out my wallet"

"That's not the point, I want you to come with me so we can talk about last night"

"Syd what happens in 2015 stays there"

"Noooo, because I think you want to bring something into 2016" she says with a wink

"And what is that?"

"Hmmm Attorney Fields" I instantly shoot out of bed

"Is she okay?" I ask while getting up to find my pants

"Haha relax, she's fine, her friend texted me she just woke up" I sigh in relief

Syd looks at me with a smirk "What?"

"Oh nothing, I just find it adorable how you're so worried about your girlfriend"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

I still can't believe Emily likes girls, I mean why didn't she tell me? Then again why would she? There has been making opportunities where she could have brought it up.

"Aww Paige is freaking out!"

"I'm not, I just can't find my pants" I yell out

"You left them" Syd says while lying on my bed

"Where?"

"At Emily's house" I roll my eyes while she laughs

"Face it Paige, you have feelings for her"

"No I don't,I don't even know her Sydney!"

"That's why you get to know her dummy, I wasn't that drunk not to notice how you two acted toward each other"

I finally find my pants and put them on "What do you mean?" I ask

"Well for starters the chemistry between you two, Emily clearly was trying to prove a point to you, and let's be honest, you arent really worthy to be someone that someone waste their time on"

"Yep thanks Syd, for killing my ego"

"Hahaha I meant it as, out of all the people there why did she have to prove a point to you"

"Umm I don't know, she was drunk"

"But you know what they say, sometimes the truth comes out when the bottle runs out"

* * *

After changing and getting Syd lunch, I'm on my way to meet another one of my clients. Detective Wilden , I ring the doorbell and a woman answers the door. She's very attractive I give a small wave

"Hello, I'm Attorney Mccullers, Is Detective Wilden here?"

"Yes, I'm his wife, please come in" I nod and she motions to my feet

"Do you mind taking off your shoes?"

"Oh sorry sure"

today was a bad day to wear my kitten socks, I thought my ankle boots would hide them but now they're exposed to the public

A man runs down the stairs while buttoning his collar shirt

"Hey Attorney" he says while wrapping his arm around his wife.

"Hello Dectective" he rolls his eyes

"Please call me Darren, you're in my home so that a must" him and his wife laugh and I put on a fake laugh

I follow him in the living room and I'm wondering when his wife is going to leave, but she sits down beside him on the couch

"So where do we start?" he asks

I take out my notepad and pen "With the truth" he starts to chuckle

"Of course but what do you want my truth to be based on?"

" , I will ask some questions and I want you to answer honestly"

He nods "Okay bring them on"

I look in the direction of his wife "Do you mind leaving?" I ask

her face turns from sweet to defensive

"Why, I wont say anything"

"I understand that, but your husband is my client not you, and sometimes others get distracted and can't tell the full story"

"Are you saying my husband wouldn't be truthful if I was here?"

"Yes that's what I'm trying to say"

Darren sighs "Molly just go out for a ride, take my credit card and go shopping, my treat" she frowns

"Fine, but I will be back soon" she say walking off

We wait a few minutes and the front door shuts leaving us alone.

"Sorry about my wife"

"It's fine, she's not the first one I had to kick out, I take pride in the connection I make with my clients and I don't want anything preventing me to that, in order to win this case I need to know what you're thinking at all times, so I know how to prepare you for the information that will or might be in court"

"Trust me, I have been on your side of the playing field, and I know how it works so no need to go full force with the training"

Darren is cocky and arrogant just like Fields, and I know for a fact she will use that to her advantage to get under his skin so he would say a snarky comment about her client so I need to coach him on his reaction to questions.

 **Emily**

"You think you can handle it Em, there were a lot of news crews outside" Caleb says while handing me my change of clothes

"Yes of course I can"

"Are you going to talk to them?" Hanna asks

"No way, so others can talk about how stuck up I am again"

"Or it could be your chance to make light of the situation and get New York back on your side" Caleb offers

Hanna then hops in the air

"Yes, my boo is right"

"How Caleb?"

"What if you made light about the situation, show the world how even stuck up lawyer like you can have fun and do foolish things, right now, everyone thinks you're perfect, so by you bringing humor, it adds more people on your side"

I think about Caleb's explanation and he's on to something, maybe this whole drowning thing was just what I needed to bring the city back on my side

* * *

I walk out of the hospital and there are already news crews and everything waiting outside for me. Hanna and Caleb try their best to protect me but I'm still attacked with questions

" **Fields, how did you end up drowning?"**

" **Aren't you a swimmer?"**

" **What were you doing at the party?"**

" **Do you think this incident will affect your case?"**

" **Were you surprise that Attorney Mccullers saved you?"**

" **Do you owe her one?"**

I stop and approach one of the news reporters, everyone gets quiet. I make sure I sound not arrogant, even start off with a chuckle.

"This is embarrassing, I mean I'm supposed to have myself together and try to stay a float during this case but end up still drowning"

A couple people in the crowd laugh, I never got that before, it sort of feels good.

"I mean don't we all mess up sometimes, It may look like it but I'm not perfect, how would you feel being saved by someone you're going up against, wouldn't you feel foolish"

Some people nod agreeing with me

"I can't say this wont be my last embarrassing moment, but I will say that this moment wont define me and affect my case, my client and I still have a lot to prove and noting messed up our game plan, because the only thing that drowns the truth is lies and let me tell you my truth has buoyancy "

The crowd claps and I smile

" **One more question, Attorney Fields, do you have anything to say to Attorney Mccullers if she's watching"**

Oh I have a lot to say about her but that would ruin my image at the moment

I take the microphone and look into the camera

"Attorney Mcclluers, I want to thank you for saving my life, and sorry that you felt like I thought I was better than you, when we first met, I didn't mean to come across that way, people expect a lot from me so I guess, I put up a wall, I think you're a very talented lawyer and I'm looking forward to seeing you in court and..."

I shed one small tear "and without you, I wouldn't be in court, so thank you"

The news reporters let me pass and enter my taxi. We shut the door and Caleb and Hanna have big grins on their faces

"That was amazing Em, they so love you again" Hanna says pulling me into a hug

I look over at Caleb and he nods

"I agree, nice touch with bringing up how the other lawyer thought you were arrogant, and pulling the under a lot of pressure card was nice, not to mention that fake tear, Niceee"

"Why thank you, I try, I try"

 **Paige**

"I told you I know , from her activities" Darren says clearly getting frustrated by me repeating the questions over again

"What activities?" I ask

Darrens runs his fingers through his hair, we been talking for 2 hours non-stop

"Activities, she did back in Rosewood" I put my pencil down and his face drops

"I mean, here in New York City she had a lot of, tickets"

"What do you mean, Rosewood?"

He sighs "I wont say that on stands, I promise"

Anger starts to build up inside of me, this man is going to cause me my reputation and this case, there is one thing I can't stand and that's a liar.

"I TOLD YOU I NEEDED YOU TO BE HONEST WITH ME, AND YOU LEFT THAT OUT YOU HAD THE CHANCE TO COME CLEAN AND YOU REFUSED TO DO SO"

"I'm sorry I was tired"

"What are you going to do when, Prosecutions asks you questions over and over, because that's what they're going to do"

"I know, I made a mistake" I get in his face

"We don't make mistakes, you only make mistakes when you lie" I get up from my seat

"Where are you going?" he asks

"I'm leaving, I have places to be we will talk again and next time you will tell me about Rosewood, and you wont leave anything out"

I get halfway to the door when he calls out wait

"What?" I ask

"You're too young to be, bossing me around, you could be my daughter"

"You're too old, to be lying, you could be my Grandfather" he laughs

But I don't find anything funny

"You're lucky, the state picked you to represent us, because I would have to found another Attorney" he says

"Well you know, you could always represent yourself, but you might get tired" I close the door and walk out to my car

I slam my fist on the stirring wheel, so far I have a cop who talks about Ms. DiLaurentis like a trouble maker and a Detective who lies, and if what I got from what he said was true, Fields would most likely make it seem like, Wilden followed her up to New York and harassed her and that's exactly what her suit is about.

* * *

I get to my apartment and see that Syd and Toby are sitting in the living room watching tv.

"Yayy Moms home" Syd says laughing pulling me into a hug

"How was work?" Toby asks

"Tiring, don't want to talk about it" I take Syd spot on the couch and Syd sits on the chair across.

They keep looking at me with grins

"What?"

"Noting just did you watch the news, I was on it?" Toby asks with a smirk

"No I been working all day"

"Well you got to see this" Sydney snatches the remote out of Toby's hand and goes to the dvr.

She clicks on Abc News and fast forward a couple of scenes then stops

"Shut up and watch" Toby yells

"I wasn't even talking"

"Haha sorry" After the commercial my eye goes wide seeing Fields infront of the camera

"Syd that's not my interview" Toby yells trying to take the remote out of her hand

"Who cares about that terrible interview, this is the juicy part"

I ignore Toby and Syd arguing and Emily looks happy but I can see past her bull shit

Like everyone else may buy into her act but I can tell this straight propaganda. No this can't be did she just shed a tear? Wow this is just great

"See she does like you" Syd says

"No she doesn't, she was lying up there" I say in shock that Syd can think Emily performance was real

"She didn't sound like it" Toby adds

"She's a lawyer, clearly she can make you believe what she wants"

"So are you and I don't believe you" Syd tease

This is so frustrating she is taking advantage of the fact I saved her, I should be the one everyone should be talking about. I'm not faking being the good one, she is and this is so unfair.

"What's wrong Paige you look mad, Emily likes you cheer up" Toby says

"No I'm not going to cheer up, she's faking and making this about her"

"Wait did you only save Emily so people would talk about you?" Syd asks

I push the hair off my face

"No, not at all, it would just make more sense that people saw how the cocky lawyer got saved by the lawyer who wasn't as bad as the cocky lawyer thought she was"

Me explaining it makes me sound bad, but I know what I'm trying to say. I get up from the couch and grab my phone off the counter.

"Who are you calling?" Toby asks eye still glued to the screen watching his interview

"Non of your business" I press call and head into my room and shut the door.

I wait for it to pick up

"Umm Hello"she says on the other line

"What's your fucking deal, do you think you're ahead now?"

"Hello to you too, Thanks for saving me"

Yeah right this was probably her plan on all along

"You planned the drown didn't you"

"What are you talking about, Paige trust me my intentions wasn't to die"

"Well good thing, I was there" I say sarcastically

"I don't understand why you're upset?" she can't be serious

"I'm just find it funny how you can go on the news and make it seem like you're innocent one"

"I am, and what happened to innocent until proven guilty" Ugh why must she quote me

"I already proved that you're guilty Fields"

"Too bad, because I'm not on trial your team is Mccullers and why call me if you can't stand me ?"

She does have a point there

"Hmm cat got your tongue, good thing you aren't taking the stands Mccullers, I would totally win in a heartbeat"

I look out my window, one thing I hate more than arrogant people are people thinking they can get under my skin, that's my job not hers, she can't turn the tables, two can play at that game

 **Emily**

It feels good to beat Paige at her own game, she still hasn't replied to my last question

"Well didn't you want that clearly hot, mermaid's number"

I start to panic, I was hopping she wouldn't remember that, I was hopping I wouldn't remember that.

"I was drunk" I say in my defense

"So now you're calling someone who saved your life not attractive?"

Wait what?

"I never said you weren't hot"

Shit did I just say that? I hear her laugh on the other line

"Thanks for ego boost"

"Oh shut up, it's not like you needed it, espically with Shana grinding on you last night"

"I'm sorry did I make you jealous, do you have feelings for Shana?"

What is she talking about?

"Earth to Fields, do you like Shana, or do you like more of the blonde princess type?"

I'm amussed by this conversation I might as well entertain it

"You know I don't have a type"

"Bullshit Fields, everyone has someone they have in mind"

"Well why would I tell you hmmm, you're the enemy"

"All is fair in love and war Fields, and you owe me for saving your life"

"If you want me to throws the case, I cant"

"Ugh bummer how will I ever so win?" she says sarcastically

"But I can buy you dinner?" I can't believe I just said that

There is a long pause "Paige?" I ask my heart starts racing, I dont know how a friendly debate turned into me offering to buy her dinner

 **Paige**

I put my phone on mute and run into the living room

"She just asked me to dinner" Syd gets up quickly

"Say yes, oh my gosh please say yes, I can see it now"

"I don't want to go to dinner with her" I whisper even though she's on mute

"Paige?" Emily says on speaker

"Paige, you need to stop freaking out, it's just dinner" Toby says with quotations

"I don't think I can do it"

She hangs up which is a good thing

"I can't do dinner with her?"

"Why not" Toby asks

"Because, ever since Paige found out she's into women, she's freaking out"

"That's not true, Syd"

"I know you Paige, it is and you're afraid you're going to mess it up"

"It's not a date!"

"Then why won't you say yes"

I think about it and all I can see is the awkwardness between us. Syd puts her arm on my shoulder

"Paige, relax call her back and say yes, I promise it wont be weird, beside you could always win her heart and that could help you win the case"

"Haha very funny, I could never date a woman like that, and I dont need to date her to win"

I redial her number and she picks up "Hello?"

"Hey, sorry my phone just froze" I hit my head at such a dumb excuse

"Oh, okay"

"I decided to take you up on that dinner offer"

"You sure, I was hoping for you to decline" I don't know what to say

"Relax, Paige I was joking, how about tomorrow around 7?"

I look over at my friends and they nod "Sounds good"

"Great, I will text you the details, see you later"

"You too"

I put my phone and mentally curse myself

 **You thought Paige had the upper hand in this, but then Emily came to the top.**

 **Your thoughts always appreciated :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Emily**

I don't know what came over me, asking Paige to dinner, and I'm surprised she even agreed. Especially with that long moment of silence when we were on the phone.

I'm blow drying my hair when Hanna burst open the bathroom door almost knocking me over.

"HANNA!"

"Sorry I have to pee"

I don't know why I decided to wash my hair today, thinking about it now, it's wasn't the best idea. Taking in fact that I made reservations for 7 and it's 5:30 now.

"So where are you taking Paige on your date?"

"It's not a date, and I can't take you seriously on the toilet"

"Whatever, I just want to know where you are taking her, why won't you tell me?"

"Because I'm afraid you will show up there and mess me up" Hanna then smiles and flushes the toilet while I give her a look of disgust

"You basically said you didn't want me to know, because you're afraid I will ruin your date"

I swear if Hanna doesn't stop, she's going to be the next one in the emergency room.

"Ugh, my hair is taking forever to dry!" I increase the heat and continue to brush it.

"Who cares if it's dry because you will be washing it again in the morning"

"What are you talking about, no I'm not" Hanna then raises her eyebrows

"GET OUT!" she laughs while I turn the blow dryer on her and she runs out of the bathroom

"Gross you didn't even wash your hands" I yell out to her

"That's what she said"

 **Paige**

I just got out of the shower and of course I waited till the last minute to get dress. When it comes to work, I'm always early but with social events, I tend to be more linnet on the time.

I thought getting ready at 6:00 would be a good idea, but then the clothes I was going to wear didn't dry all the way so I had to restart the dryer. Then I had to iroh them, Toby nearly brunt the apartment down while falling asleep on the couch while making stove popcorn.

Now it's 6:45 and I'm not fully dress yet. If that's not bad, the address of the restaurant Emily sent me is all the way on the Upper Eastside of New York City. So traffic is going to be terrible.

I looked up the restaurant and it's called Raven, it looks pretty fancy so I'm going to wear a black dress and my all black converses. Who looks at feet now a days?

I throw my dress over my head and I only have time for a messy bun. I run out of the bathroom

"Toby have you seen my keys" he wakes up

And rubs his eyes "Where is my popcorn?" I try looking on the counter

"I threw it away, thanks for forgetting about it, and where is my keys?" they have to be around here somewhere.

Toby gets up "I don't know where your keys are"

"I'm going to be late!" nevermind I'm already late. My text alert goes off, and it's from Emily

 **Emily: Where are you?**

 **Paige: I'm on my way**

Who knows how long she been waiting for me.

"Just call an Uber, Paige they will get you there faster" I dial the number Toby is a genius.

 **Emily**

I been in the restaurant waiting alone for 1 hour now, it's almost 8:00. The waiter comes back again

"Hello are you ready to order?" he asks with the most cheesiest grin that reads I bet they cancelled on you.

"Um sure, can I get white wine please?"

"Can I see your I.D, you look too young to be ordering such a beverage" he winks

"Haha a charmer, no wonder they hired you" he hands me back my I.D and walks off.

The restaurant lights start to dim down, so I pull out my phone to avoid the awkward stare I'm getting being by myself at a two person table.

Paige told me she was on her way earlier but, if that was so, she would be here by now.

I get a text message from Ali

 **Ali: so can you come over, I have some new information to help with the case**

 **Emily: I can't Ali, how about later this week?**

 **Ali: What could you possibly be doing, I'm your client, you work for me**

I really need that drink because even when Ali is not here, she's stressing me out

 **Emily: I'm having dinner, I'm sorry**

 **Ali: …oh with who?**

 **Emily: a friend**

 **Ali: Okay have fun then, I guess, but remember if we lose, it was because of your friend**

She got that right

 **Paige**

"You look beautiful by the way, are you on a date?" the driver asks me

"Thank you, and no, just having dinner" he nods

"Well hope you have an amazing time, we're here" I look out the window and the building looks fancier than the picture on Google Maps.

I grab my jean jacket and put it on because it's quite chilly and walk inside. The place is pretty dark, and I try looking for Emily but I don't see her. What if she left, I mean I would leave too.

I approach the desk and the woman at the desk looks up and her mouth drops she looks like a college student

"You….You… You're Attorney.." I dip my head

"Please call me Paige, I'm not working today" she smiles and nods

"Would you like a table, we're pretty much packed so they will be a wait, sorry"

"No problem, I'm actually here with someone"

"Okay the name?" she asks

"Fields" she checks the list

"Yes, I will have Jack take you over to the table" a man who I believe is supposed to be Jack comes by.

"Great, you're here your date looked very frantic, I think she was worried you weren't going to show"

I doubt Emily even showed any sign of being frantic. She's only doing this to clear her guilt. As we're walking pass the other tables. I spot her texting rapidly on her phone.

She looks amazing, well I mean she looks decent, no scratch that she looks like someone going to a restaurant. She's wearing a maroon blouse and skinny jeans, maybe I should have dressed a little down. We get to the table and Emily doesn't even notice.

"Here's your seat" Jake tells me Emily looks up and she has this frustrated face expression. Okay Paige use your humor, maybe that will help.

"Sorry honey, traffic from work was terrible, dinner looks amazing" I say sliding in my chair she rolls her eyes

"I been waiting here for like forever Paige, what were you doing?"

"I couldn't find my car keys, my clothes weren't dry,and Toby almost burned down our apartment"

She raises an eyebrow

"Who's Toby"

"The guy from the party that was hitting on you"

"You two are roomates?" I thought she knew already

"Umm yes, and trust me it's worst living with him" I was so used to the cold of the outside that I forgot about the warmth feeling of restaurants.

I try to take off my jean jacket but my arm gets stuck. Emily watches amused as I struggle getting my arm out of the sleeve.

"I think it's time for a new jacket" she tease

"No, it always does this, I guess my arms just got bigger" I say hoping my face is not turning red like a tomato.

I finally mange to get one arm out and use the free arm to tug at my other arm.

"Ha I win again, jacket" I then put my jacket on the back of my chair and turn back around and see Emily starring at me

"What?" I ask

She looks alarmed "Nothing, just they have a coat rack"

"They do?" I look around and notice that I'm the only one with a jacket.

 **Emily**

I never knew how muscular Paige arm was. She clearly goes to the gym, I still work out but not to the extreme like I did back in high school when I was on the swim team. No wonder she had a hard time taking off her jacket.

She opens the menu "Did you order yet?"

"No I was waiting for you!" she frowns

"Well I'm sorry, I was going to take my motorcycle but uber would have been faster"

"Your motorcycle, Paige you're wearing a dress!"

She looks down at her lap "I didn't even notice, I was just trying to get here on time"

I look at my phone and messages are pouring in. Paige looks at me

"Put your phone away, I need your full attention, no distractions" I can't believe she just said that to me, she was late not me.

"Are you talking to me?" I ask

"Of course, and it's quite rude to be on your phone at dinner"

"I'm sorry, but what else could I have done, you weren't here"

"That's not the point, I'm here now" I roll my eyes and put my phone in my purse

"Are you happy Queen Mccullers"?

"I will be when we order, I'm starved"

* * *

We just put in our order and Paige took probably 10 minutes, trying to decide what she wanted. To make matters worst, she just stuck with something basic like some pasta dish that she could have got anywhere.

"So what do you want to talk about"? I ask

"Work" I laugh

"What an interesting topic, what about work"? I ask

Paige puts her finger to her chin trying to think "How about….your case, what is your strategy?" she asks sipping her wine.

I admire her boldness "Well Mccullers you will have to wait and see"

"I don't know Fields, if you keep drowning, I don't think I will able to witness it"

I gasp "Are you telling me, you aren't going to save me again?" she smiles

"I'm not always going be there when you do something stupid, Fields"

I frown out of sarcasm

"Awwww Emily, I didn't mean that….you going against me is stupid and I'm going to be there, so I take that back"

She laughs and I hate it, she thinks she's so clever with her jokes but she's not.

"You're so full of yourself, and yet you say I'm the arrogant one"

"How, please explain Fields"

"Well first off, it's like you live off laughter and making people smile, so it can boost your ego" she smiles and nod

"Go on"

"Second, you like to play the humble card a lot, which can always be a bad thing, because you come of across as selling yourself short most of the time"

"Hold up, I never sell myself short, I'm pretty tall, if you didn't notice"

 **Paige**

It's crazy how Emily is going on and on about how full of myself, I am,but I didn't go on national tv playing the victim.

"Hold up, how can I not judge you, but you can judge me" she smirks

"But you have, by saying how arrogant I am"

"That's not judging that's stating facts, facts that can be proven"

"Then prove it, and stating what other people say is simply an opinion, others don't like when other succeed"

"Only an arrogant person, thinks they succeed, you're always growing therefore you never reach that moment where you succeed"

She just stares at me "What?" she pushes a string of hair behind her ear

"Nothing just, trying to figure out where I lost interest, in you talking" I roll eyes as she laughs

"Can I ask you something?"

"I thought you lost interest?"

"In the topic about myself, hint one of the reasons I'm not arrogant because if I was I would let you continues"

She got me there

"Did you know who I was, back at the bar?"

"What do you mean?"

"In the bathroom, when we hit each other heads, you were wearing stripes and a green jacket"

Wow she's descriptive, I'm going to have to remember that for my case.

"I mean I knew who you were, everyone does" she looks away wait is she blushing?

"If you meant, did I know if I was going to be going against you on this case, no and to be honest I enjoyed seeing your shock reaction when you came into the Judge's office,because I remembered our conversation in the bathroom"

"And that's when, I hurt your feelings, by ignoring you" I'm waiting for a laugh or smile of some sort but she looks quite genuine or even disappointed in herself.

I don't even notice my hand reaching on top of hers and her eyes and mines starring right into each others

"Hey, no need to feel bad, do I look upset now?" the waiter comes back and brings us our meals and she pulls away

 **Emily**

We're eating our food in silence, all because I had to make things awkward between us.

"I need to use the restroom" Paige says while getting up

"Do you want me to go with you" Ugh did I just say that, this is not high school where I had to literally go to the restroom with my friends.

Paige smiles and shakes her head

"Unless you need to use it too, no it's fine, don't posion my food while I'm gone" she says while walking off

Maybe her being gone for a while will get me to calm down. I make sure she's out of view and text someone who wont tease me

 **Emily: I'm with dinner with someone and I just make everything** **awkward**

 **Aria: Well Hello to you too, I was just about to call you when I saw you on the news, are you Okay ?**

 **Emily: Yes it was nothing**

 **Aria: Em, you literally almost died**

 **Emily: With what happened in the past Aria, drowning was the least of my worries**

 **Aria: Well it was Spencer and I worries, I had to talk Spencer out of driving at 2am in the morning, because she wanted to see you**

 **Emily: Awww you guys, I'm fine now, and I wont be swimming anytime soon**

 **Aria: Thank you!**

 **Emily: Haha now help me, how do I make things less** **awkward**

 **Aria: You're taking advice from a person who dated her teacher, not a great idea**

 **Emily: But you always think** **practical**

 **Aria: That is true, on a scale to 1 to 10 how awkward?**

 **Emily: A 7**

 **Aria: mmmm a 7, pretty up there, well knowing you I think you need to relax and carry on, one mistake wont ruin you, the more you think about it, the more you will fall apart, so carry on, and if it still bothers you, apologize**

I'm just about to reply when I see Paige walking back, I quickly slide my phone back into my pocket.

She takes a seat, and looks down at her food "Did you poison me?" she asks suspiciously

"I was thinking about it, but then thought that winning the case would be more fun, with you there"

"Good choice" she says moving her fork around her food

"Do you like your meal?" I ask she then makes a face

"It's alright, didn't know what to get, everything looked so different"

"It's not some pizza place, Paige"

She then moans and she starts to blush "Sorry I love pizza, one of the perks by moving here"

Maybe I should have took her to a pizzeria, it's too late now.

"Well I love pizza too, I even have a pizza print backpack" she almost chokes on her food.

"I didn't see you as the fun type, and pizza themed clothing screams fun"

"There you go judging"

"What do you expect, you don't talk to me, and the pizza backpack was the most personal things you ever told me!"

Why would I tell her anything personal, so she can use that against me? Then again Hanna always told me I needed to be more open to people. I guess I can start a little now.

"My favorite color is blue" she then claps

"Two fun facts in one day, it's a miracle" she yells out in the restaurant while everyone looks at us

"Sorry everyone" Paige says while everyone goes back to their business

"What's your favorite color?" I ask

"Yellow….so that our favorite colors make green, and that's my second favorite"

I swear this girl is like a kid

"Favorite subject in school?" I ask

"History, because I love the past" Paige says

"Is that why you because a lawyer?" I ask

"Nope answer my question next, what's your favorite subject?"

"Anatomy because I like knowing the parts of the body"

"Pretty kinky, if you ask me"

Now I start to blush "Well no one asked you, now is that why you became a lawyer?" I ask

She thinks about it "Yes, because by digging up the past, you tend to find the truth in things"

I nod "What about you?"

"Um I became a lawyer because I felt the judicial system failed me and I didn't want others to feel that way so, I decided to fix it myself"

She nods "That was deep, how did the judicial system fail you?"

"Let's save that for another time, I'm stuffed"

"I bet, you really enjoyed that steak, it looks good"

I cut a piece "Would you like to taste it?" I offer

"Sure" her hand then reaches for my fork and stabs the piece of meat I was cutting for myself and brings it to her lips and makes this face of satisfaction.

"This really is good"

"Paige that was my fork!"

She laughs "Your germs are my germs now, I basically put my mouth on yours many times, so we basically have the same genes now and besides you said you were full" she winks and I snatch the fork out of her hand

* * *

I paid for the meal after Paige kept arguging with me because she wanted to pay half. Even though she did have some good points on why she should. I couldn't let her do it, because It was my treat.

"Thanks for the guilt meal, Fields, it was great"

"Glad you enjoyed yourself" she pulls out her phone and groans

"Ugh I have to wait 30 minutes for my uber"

"I can give you ride, I took my car" she looks up from her phone

"Nooo, I know where you live and it's the opposite direction"

"That's why they invented u-turns, now come on" she groans but follows behind me

We get outside and it's chiller, I'm surprised I didn't bring a jacket. I cross my arms

"Do you want my coat?"

"NO Paige,you have on a sleeveless dress, you will freeze more than I will"

"I think I got more used to, New York's weather by now, I'm immune to the cold" she takes off her coat and wraps it around me but I take it off and hand it back to her.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Why do you have to be so pushy, I said I didn't want the coat, Paige"

"You just don't want the coat because you will feel guilty about how bad you treated me" she tease but I know that was a low blow

I snatch the coat out of her hand "Fine I will wear your stupid, too small for your buff arms jacket, are you happy?"

She stops as we are walking and I turn around "What?" I ask clearly irritated

She dips her head "You said I have buff arms" she says with a smile

I roll my eyes at this being the reason why she stopped "Yes, are you upset that I said that?"

She continues to walk "No it's just I found your arms better, that's why you did so well in the water"

"Oh please, I nearly killed myself"

"Only because you were drunk, I'm afraid to say this, but if you were sober I think you would have won"

"No you would have won, because you have the endurance, and your breath time was amazing, you're like a shark in the water"

"Haha, funny because my teammates would always scream out, to come up for air, because I always liked to stay down, till this day I still do that " even though it's late I can see her blush

"I meant in the context of sleeping, so dont think negative, "

I laugh because I'm not going to lie I did have to pull my head out of the gutter

"I was about to say, sound like you were bragging alittle" she laughs

"That would make me arrogant,but seriously you have a drive Fields, in the water"

"No I had something to prove, and I clearly didn't prove it" I say as we walk inside the parking garage

"Well there is a difference between proving something and fighting for something"

"What are you talking about?" i ask

" You said you had something to prove, but you weren't proving anything you were fighting for something and my question is What were you fighting for? "

Even though we are at my car I'm just starring at her. What does she mean by those words, This starts to make me think because Paige, has this glow in her eyes every time she speaks, especially when she's trying to find the truth. This worries me, because she can read people easily, and my past shouldn't be investigated.

"Emily open the car, it's cold!" I get out of my train of thought

"Sorry" she gets in the passenger seat and lifts up my Tupac cd

"You now if New York saw this, they would hate you again"

"Whatever, I like Biggie too" I say while backing up even though she's on her phone I can't stop thinking about how someone can make you think so much

 **Review please :) Also quick question who do you relate with more Emily or Paige?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Emily**

I'm inside Trader Joe's when my text message alert goes off.

 **Mccullers** **: I'm soooo bored**

I read the screen and try not to roll my eyes at such a pointless text message from Paige, ever since our dinner we been talking nonstop. Well not like constantly, there is some professionalism in our texts like for example, I texted her asking when Sean's case was and she replied with LOL IDK, so I wouldn't say that we are friends.

 **Fields: And I care?** I text back while pushing my cart to the produce aisle. Paige told me she has a banana everyday and that's how she keeps her arms toned. I know that wasn't the only reason, but maybe doing the same wouldn't hurt.

I get another text

 **Mccullers** **: ughhh I don't know what to do**

 **Fields: Again still don't care Watch a movie, go out Idk**

 **Mccullers** **: I am out**

 **Fields: Then why are you complaining?**

 **Mccullers** **: Because this girl I'm standing behind is doing this funny thing**

 **Fields: Ooooo is she cute?**

 **Mccullers** **: She's pretty basic looking**

 **Fields: What color hair?**

 **Mccullers** **:Black with brown highlights**

 **Fields: Yeah that's pretty basic**

 **Mccullers** **: Ikr and she's so** **weird**

 **Fields: What is she doing?**

 **Mccullers: Nothing really just texting and standing in one place**

 **Fields: Yeah that sounds** **weird**

 **Mccullers: Ikr and the worst thing is she's only holding one** **banana**

At that moment I take my attention away from my phone and look down at my left hand and see one banana in my hand.

I turn around and see Paige waving at me.

"You're such a creep you know " I say as she approaches me with her cart

"I know, but I couldn't help myself, I saw you and had to mess with you"

"Like you do always"

"Of course Fields, it's a part of my job" she says shifting her weight off her heel

"It's weird, that I see you more wearing your casual clothes than your pants and blazer" I say looking at her from head to toe.

"Gosh Fields checking me out" I start to feel my face heat up

"No, I'm just taking notice, you know that's very important in our field"

She nods while filling her bag up with apples. "So what are your plans for today?" she asks

"Umm I was supposed to go shopping with Hanna, but she ditched me for her boyfriend, and it's weird because fashion is her favorite thing"

"What's wrong you can't shop by yourself, I think you have great taste"

I'm not sure if she's being genuine or sarcastic at this point.

"I can but, Hanna usually helps me find a fashion staple"

Paige nods like she understands, "You know I could go shopping with you, if you want"

"Oh please, I doubt you're that bored to do such thing"

"No, I'm serious Emily I don't mind, I really don't have much to do for today, you know with the case and all I'm always busy"

It's still funny how Paige, like to make jokes about her winning out of fun but every time she makes a comment I know she's just hiding the fact that she has no leads, what so ever. Like I know she has to look at the case and think about how difficult it is to defend the NYPD. They don't have the cleanest record and majority of her testimonies are men. This is an easy case to win, I just need to make sure Alison listens to me.

I'm supposed to meet her tomorrow about what new information she has, we were supposed to meet a couple of days ago but she was busy.

"You over think things a lot Fields"

"Noooo, but really it's fine you did enough, and besides I think New York City has seen us together enough "

"Awww that's not a bad thing, I really enjoy seeing the headlines, especially the one I saw the other day where a magazine was titled _"Mccullers Saved Fields Life, and Fields Saved Her a Chair at Dinner"._

"Haha it did not!"

Paige laughs as we push our carts to the next aisle "It did and I had to buy a copy, I'll let you borrow it if you want, so you can cut out my face and put it in your diary, I can see it now

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Attorney_ _Mccullers saved my life and all I can remember is her strong, muscular, body builder, toned, arms wrapped around my water filled body"_

She laughs as I try to get the sound of her trying to be seductive voice out of my head

"I swear Mccullers, you act like a kid, how can you be an attorney"

"Same reason you can be one" she tease

 **Paige**

I pull my car up beside, Emily's and she rolls her window down.

"No motorcycle today?" she asks

"Sadly no, but what mall are we going to?" I tease

"Ughhh Paige, you aren't going shopping with me, so drop it"

"But gurllll I want to totally shop till I drop" I say in my Barbie voice

"Well first of all, you have groceries and you have to store them properly"

"Last time I checked Fields, I didn't buy any dairy or meat products, so nice try"

"Why do you want to go with me so badly I'm arrogant remember!"

"True, but do you really want to know the reason why I want to go with you?"

Her face drops "Why?"

"So I can be put in more headlines, you're making me famous Fields" with that comment she drives out of the parking lot.

Not even seconds later I get a text

 **Fields: Nordstrom at 3:00 don't be late this time**

I smile at the text and put my car in drive

* * *

I had enough time to put my groceries up and make Toby clean up his mess up from the living room.

I have never been inside this store before but I just love the set up and the atmosphere.

Even the clerks are friendly, I was asked numerous of times if I needed my make up done, but not in an offensive way like, wow you're so unattractive you need make up, but more like hey you don't need it but if you would like, and stores like that are hard to find nowadays.

I'm just about to pull out my phone to text Emily when I see her walk into the store. She wearing a North Face jacket, all white converses, and some grey skinny jeans. She changed from her college hoodie and sweatpants, she wore at the grocery store.

I wave and she turns around like she doesn't know me. ugh and she says I'm childish she makes her way over to me.

"Look you aren't late" she says shocked

"Yep, so what are we looking for?" I ask

"Umm well I'm looking for whatever really" I pretend to write on a piece of paper

"Looking for whatever, sounds good, I can work with that"

Emily hits my shoulder "Assault, everyone did you see that" a couple of people in the store laugh

"It was self-defense clearly" Fields answers back

"Hey, defense is my job!"

Emily looks through the clothes rack and holds up a black blouse and holds it against her chest.

"No" she looks at me in shocked

"What's wrong with it?"

I sigh "Nothing, I just think you should get something more different like black is too playing it safe"

"Yeah like you know, Ms. Jackets and basic t shirt are the style"

I laugh looking down at my plan teal v neck and black skinny jeans.

"Yes, I do know style, and I'm not saying that blouse is ugly just boring" she mumbles something under her breath and puts it back on the rack.

She picks up a grey shirt, and laughs "Paige I found the perfect shirt for you" she then turns it around and it reads

'I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo'

"Haha cute, but I think it would look better on you"

"Oh really Mccullers"

"Yes you make everything look good, even failure" I walk off laughing heading to the shoe department. I need some more running shoes.

 **Emily**

As I continue to look ignoring Paige's boring comment my phone starts ringing. I dig into my purse and pull it out without looking at the caller I.D

" **Hello, Attorney Fields"**

" **Hello Dr.** **Hastings** **"** Spencer and I both laugh

" **What's going on Spencer, haven't heard from you in awhile"**

" **Yes, I know I'm really sorry, life just been really busy especially in the E.R, but it comes with the job, speaking of E.R I can't believe you were in one"**

" **Spence relax, I'm fine, breathing, and healthy"**

" **Well I will see for myself"**

I walk to an another rack **"What do you mean?"** I ask

" **I means that Aria and I are going to fly up to New York to see you and Hanna"**

" **Are you serious!"**

" **Yep, it not until next week but, I was going to wait until after your trial was over to surprise you but, I feel you need our support now"**

" **Awww you guys, that means the world to me, I really do miss you all"**

" **We miss you too, especially your parents, they want to tag along too"**

" **NO SPENCER THEY AREN'T COMING!"** I didn't realize I was yelling until the stares I receive

" **You know my parents will stress me out, and I don't need that right now"** I explain

" **Relax Em, I know, that's why we talked them out of it, but they do want to see you"**

I sigh out of relief

" **I know after the trial I might fly back with Aria and you to see them"**

" **Please do, you need to do better with speaking with them, I understand what they did in the past was wrong but you need to forgive them, things have changed"**

" **Spencer, I doubt it you saw how my Mother treated Maya and I"**

" **Yes, but that was years ago, a lot has happened"**

" **Yeah like me moving up here and their guilt"**

" **So you holding grudges, will help heal your relationship with them, because sounds to me you're the one pushing them away this time"**

" **I swear Spencer, I think you should have became a lawyer, out of the group"**

" **Don't worry, when I go grow up I will be, gotta go break is over, say hi to Hanna for me, love you"**

" **Will do and love you too"**

I put my phone back in my purse and look around the store now I really need to go shopping.

 **Paige**

"Now these are very popular, they are great when running long distances and has foam technology"

I burst out laughing as the man tries to example I cover my mouth

"I'm sorry but you said technology and I thought about mini machines in my shoes not foam"

The man laughs "Haha it is funny to think about actually"

I try on the shoes and they feel really light, I hop up and down

"It feels like air is being pushed inside"

"That's the technology working" he says as I'm hopping up and down I get a text from Emily

 **Fields: can you come into the dressing room please?**

I slide my phone back inside my pocket "George I really like these shoes but, not feeling the color"

"We have other styles of these shoes online that we can ship to the store"

"Really?" I ask

"Yep" I take off the shoes and hand them back to him.

"I will look online, and let you know" he smiles

"Sounds good"

* * *

I get to the dressing room and call out Fields name

"Emily I'm here, which stall are you in?"

"It's a dressing room not a restroom Paige" I roll my eyes because she ruined my technology lesson

"What do you want, it better be important, I was really busy"

"Doing what looking at yourself in the mirror" she calls out

"…..maybe"

"Which one are you in?" I ask

"Are you serious Paige, I'm literally the only one in here"

"Not true, I'm here too" I approach her door

"What do you need Fields?"

"I need your help"

"Okay first thing, drop the case , save yourself the humiliation"

"Haha very funny, but really I need your help with this" the dressing room door opens and I see Emily wearing a lace black cocktail dress with sleeves

She looks stunning, the dress looks perfect on her, it's the type of dress that not a lot of people can pull off but with her wearing this, you would think the dress was made just for her.

"Paige" I get out of my train of thought and clear my throat

"Yes"

"Can you zip me up, sort of got it half way but" she opens the door wider for me to step in and all of a sudden my hands start to feel clammy and my feet doesn't t feel like moving.

"Umm sure" I walk inside and shut the door behind me

"I feel so silly, maybe eating all that steak was a bad thing" Emily tease but I can't laugh because I'm deciding where my hands should go.

"Let me raise my hair up, maybe that will be easier for you" no it did not make this situation easier for me because now I can see her back even more.

You know how you try not to make things awkward but you end up making everything more awkward. That's the point I'm at right now and I haven't even touched the zipper yet.

I know if I don't make a move soon she's going to think I'm weird. Come on Paige take a deep breath it's just a zipper, you zipped up a lot of dresses before…..but none of them like this dress.

 **Emily**

Maybe this was a bad idea, I feel so embarrassed I bet Paige thinks, I'm pathetic for not being able to zip up my own dress.

"Never mind, I can do it" I say just when she's about to grab the zipper

"No I got it" she says

she brings her hand back on the zipper and slowly raises the zipper up a little and it gets stuck the same spot I was having a hard time with by myself. I'm just about to give up when I feel her hand touch my bare back which makes the hairs on my neck stick up by her touch.

"Is this okay" she says in an almost raspy voice, I can only nod at such action. As the zipper slowly moves up so does her hand.

"Sorry if my hand feels cold, I just needed support"

but her hand isn't cold it's warm and as she gently continues to pulls the zipper up. I can see from the reflection of the mirror how frustrated she looks, but it's not an angry look. it's almost a cute look, I mean like a frustration look that you can't help but smile about. Almost like watching a child just learning how to tie their shoes and refusing to ask for help due to their determination to do it their self.

"Why is taking off a dress easier than putting them on" she hiss I can feel her breath on the back of my neck. Maybe this was a bad idea.

I'm just about to tell her never mind when her hand grips my shoulder and pulls the zipper all the way to the top.

I look at myself in the mirror and even though I'm starring at the mirror all I can think about is Paige's sudden last minute force. The way she gripped my shoulder, all of a sudden without warning.

"You look great Emily" she says with a smile

"Thank you"

Paige is about to leave the dressing room when I stop her

"Do you really like it, I mean my friends are coming to town next week and I want to look nice"

"Emily you would look nice wearing nothing" her face instantly turns red

"Not like nothing, as in naked, I mean you would look great too,ughhh, what I mean is you could wear a potato bag and still look great, a see through bag or an opaque one"

She covers her face and I can't help but smile at how easily flustered she got.

"I think I should leave" she says while reaching for the door, but I grab her hand.

"Paige look at me" she turn and faces me

"It's alright, I knew what you meant" I say with a genuine smile

"You sure?"

I nod "Duhhh you helped me with my dress, I totally owe you one"

"To be honest, I thought you were going to wear that dress to court and try and distract the jury not for your friends"

I admire how she can still use humor

I laugh at such a desperate attempt, like I need to do such thing to get the jury to pick my side.

"No but now that I know you, were practically drooling over me, I might wear it to distract you" I tease back

She raises one eyebrow "What do you mean by drooling?"

My smug smile drops and she looks defensive now.

"Well I was just kidding, I didn't mean anything by it" I say not trying to offend her again, but she still looks offended and shocked.

she moves closer to me and as I back up I end up in the corner of the dressing room she raises her hand

and stops half way in front of the side of my head. What is she doing? We are just starring at each other.

"What's wrong Fields?" she then runs her fingers through my hair and looks down at my lips then bites hers.

Is this happening what is she doing, why aren't I pulling away? it's like my body can't move at the moment she then moves closer to my ear

"Who's drooling now?"she whispers and starts kissing the side of my neck and I don't know what to do at such a bold action causing my head to tilt back. I feel her hand slide down my arm. I bite my tongue as I feel her lips on my skin.

We shouldn't be doing this but who says we couldn't. I find my hand almost sliding down her back but

But she pulls away just when it's about to make contact

"I really think you should get the dress" she says

She has this smile on her face not even a smug look. Just her normal smile like almost a greeting smile. A smile that doesn't match what she just did and that frustrates and confuses me. How can you smile and act like that when you and I basically just had a moment a moment that I still can't describe? I just don't understand.

My mouth opens but nothing comes out. She tilts her head waiting for me to say something but nothing comes out, I'm speechless.

"I think it's time for me to go, I'm sure you can unzip yourself…or just wear it out"

She puts her hand on the dressing room door handle and turns back facing me

"Actually I think it's best if you don't wear it out, others may flirt with you and you don't want them drooling over you, right?"

all I can do is nod

she winks and walks out the door leaving me in the corner processing what just happened.

 **It's just about to get interesting. Thoughts always appreciated**


	11. Chapter 11

**Paige**

"So you kissed her!" I cover my ears as Syd yells.

"Yes and No, it wasn't a kiss on the lips" Syd gives me a look that means she wants me to clarify

"Okay what happened was, she was trying to make it seem like I was drooling over her, and you know me I hate it with people jump to conclusions "

"No I know how you hate when others are right Paige"

"That's not true, and if it was, which it's not, I wasn't drooling"

"But the way you told me the story, you made the dress sound amazing, the way your eyes lite up explaining, like I didn't need to know how soft the dress felt!"

"Well I admired the material of the dress, I wasn't drooling, and I was just messing with her...well at first"

Syd raises one of her eyebrows "What do you mean at first?"

I sigh

"I don't know, I was just going run my fingers through her hair, but it was the way she looked at me, that made me do more than that"

I keep thinking about that moment back in the dressing room. Emily was of course flushed, but she also had this pleading look. I can't really describe it.

"How did she look at you?"

"I cant explain it, Syd it was like she wanted me to kiss her?"

"On her lips or neck?"

"Gosh Syd all the questions!"

"I just want to understand how, you ended up in an almost make out session with your opponent"

"We didn't kiss!"

"Well you might as well have, if you got that close to her, to prove a point that still isn't clear to me"

I love Sydney but I think she only thinks about the outcome of things and not just the pieces that lead to them.

"The point I was trying to make was I don't drool over people"

"So by you teasing her that was you proving your point?"

"Noooo, you make it seem like I was using her, and that wasn't the case, she tilted her head back she could have easily stopped me"

Syd's eyes goes wide I knew I should have stopped talking

"So she liked it?"

"I don't know maybe, it happened so quickly, and I even think she tried to put her hand on my back" Syd grins

"You like her Paige no more hiding it"

"NO I don't we're friends!"

"Oh please, so you're telling me, if you saw me in a hot dress you would make a move on me?"

"Eww gross" Syd laughs

"Exactly, normal people don't just do that, my only problem is why don't you just tell her you like her?"

"Because I don't like her like that Syd"

"What if she came over right now and confessed her love for you, what would you say?"

"Nothing because she wouldn't do that"

"Okay let's say she has feelings for you, and lets say you have feelings for her, would you act on them"

"I mean if we both had feelings I guess, but we don't"

"I know Paige, just work with me, what if you two started dating, would that affect your job?"

"Maybe, I don't know"

"But, don't you two joke about the case already?"

To think about it, we always make snarky remarks but never discuss our case fully with one another. Then again why would we, that's like sharing a game plan with another coach, who's team is going against yours.

"Just hear me out Paige, if you two have been doing a great job so far not getting into details about the case then you two could totally date"

"I can't date her Syd, and she hasn't spoke with me since yesterday"

"Well could you blame her, you made a bold move, would you have texted her if she did that to you, better yet I think you would have dropped the case, because you're so head over heels for her?"

"Ughh do you think I messed up?" I ask

"With what , your chances, because if so no, I think that was a brilliant way to show her you like her"

"But what if she hate me?"

A even bigger grin appears on her face "You didn't deny it, you do like her!"

My face starts to feel hot

"I don't..I mean she's alright..like date able.. but then again…she's very to herself...you know me Syd I think honesty and communication is an important factor when dating,!"

"But you don't know that yet, you only hung out with her a few times, stop reading people for for a little and just live in the moment, I hung out with Emily before and she does have that mysterious vibe but she's still a nice person and I think you two are perfect for each other"

There is something about her, something that she's hiding and I can tell that she wants to get away from whatever it is that's holding her back. I don't want to get too attracted to her because I know that I will try to find out what she's hiding and that's not going to be a good thing. What I'm trying to say is, I want to help her, but that might push her away because she's the type that doesn't want to be saved and I'm the type who can't just sit there and let her be eaten alive from what ever is hurting her.

"Soooooo…does that mean you have feelings for her?" I get out my thought session and see Syd looking at me with puppy dog eyes

"A tad bit" I whisper

"What did you say?" Syd says getting in my face

"I said a tad bit"

"Yessss about time, I knew it ever since the day at the bar and you sung to her"

"I said a tad bit, relax!"

"I need to get ready" Syd says jumping out of my bed

"For what?"

"The wedding, I'm totally going to be the Maid of Honor"

 **Emily**

"Emily are you listening?" I almost knock over the coffee Alison poured for me.

Ever since yesterday i couldn't stop thinking about Paige, I told Hanna apart of it but didn't tell her about the kiss. Knowing she will overreact and my brain couldn't handle all of her opinions at the moment. I couldn't find myself texting her because I don't know what to say to her. Was the kiss a joke? A part of me think it wasn't because the way she looked into my eyes and slide her hand down my arm so gently and not counting the way she kissed my ne...

"Emily!"

"Yes, sorry couldn't sleep last night"

"Are you still having nightmares?" I get confused, what happened yesterday wasn't a nightmare. More like a dream...wait she can't read my mind.

I shake my head understanding now she was referring to the nightmares I used to get back, when A used to

"No, I'm fine now, sorry I promise no more distractions" Alison stares me down

"What?" I ask

"Nothing, you just look paranoid"

"Well I'm not, and I'm the attorney here so I can analyze, you can't"

"Ooooo bossy Em, I love it"

I hate how Alison can read people so easily, like she can figure out your insecurities so easily.

"Okay, I just found out that Detective Wilden is on the case" she says excited

My heart drops

"He can't be and how do you know that, there is no way defense put up who's testifying so early?"

Alison smirks

"So I was texting, this computer geek named Jared and he was able to do his thing, not telling you how he got the information but it seems legit"

Alison gets up and hands me a folder. I look through the folder and see pictures of Alison in different places in New York City

I can't believe my eyes, these pictures will win our case in a heartbeat. It clearly proves our point that Alison was being victimized by the NYPD, it always brings attention to the past.

I close the folder and look at Ali, and she has this smug look on her face

"So Jared found out, that these pictures were on Detective Wilden server"

"We can't use this Ali, I'm sorry" her face drops

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WE CAN'T, THIS IS CLEARLY ENOUGH EVIDENCE TO PROVE MY CASE!"

I put my hand on my head to try to think and get Ali's yelling out of my head

"I understand that, but how you got these pictures are questionable and quite frankly hacking, and if they were taken from Wilden, it will bring out your past, and everything with A, showing these pictures will get us more than money from the NYPD, it will get you, a whole new case and you will be needing a defense attorney.

Ali gets up "You don't want to bring this to court, because my past is your past"

I get up too "NO, that's not why Ali, it's just Detective Wilden could bring up what happened that night when Jenna…"

Ali turns around and glares "It was a prank Em, we didn't know she was going to be there"

"and what about you going missing huh, that clearly shows that you are guilty and your character isn't all that great back at Rosewood"

"Emily, Rosewood is a small town the only one that talks there are the people that live there, we were the only ones who left that place, everyone else stayed and added to that depressing town"

"And who made it depressing Ali?" my tone was a little more aggressive than I usually talk

"Wow, Emily you're just afraid your past will be brought up too, what are you afraid of, I noticed how you hardly talk about Rosewood or represent it in interviews, are you afraid that Rosewood will find out, about your past relationship it's a small town people talk, New York may be open minded but you know how Rosewood is"

my arm clench at that word and the tone Ali used. It reminds me of how my Mother used to talk to me back in high school. Like I was nothing, like I was someone with some type of disease. I'm not that scarred little girl anymore and I refused to be talked down like that again.

"You have no right to bring that up, and that's not the reason why I don't want to bring this to court, because once Detective Wilden brings up one event that happened in Rosewood everything will be under investigation, my judgement will be questioned, all my cases will be retrialed, and I can't afford that"

"How do you think I feel, I can't show my face in Rosewood, because everyone thinks, I'm some monster!"

"You can't show your face in Rosewood, because you disappeared and everyone thought you were dead, and that reopens the wounds of our town, it's like you leaving, created a domino effect, one bad thing happened right after the other, and Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and I all had to take care of it without you, and we finally try to move on and showing these pictures will just bring back the pain, so me not showing these pictures has nothing to do with me protecting myself, it's about protecting my friends"

Her eyes starts tearing up "Em, you know why I left, to protect you all"

"No, Ali you left to protect yourself, maybe if you would have stayed everything may not have ended the way it ended back home, I'm just saying we can't use these pictures because it's going to back fire, I can care less about Rosewood finding out about my love life, my concern is the past coming back to haunt us, and quite frankly the more you been here the more ghost I have seen, starting with Detective Wilden "

"It's not just me Em, who knows maybe he been watching you too, and maybe if everything in the past never happened, you may have never became the great lawyer you're today?"

I shake my head trying not to laugh at how stupid she sounds. Like I'm so thankful for the past, I hate the past I just want to get away from it.

"Funny thing, I became a lawyer to help others who couldn't represent themselves, like a lawyer couldn't represent me when all those text and threats happened, so you're right maybe all those things did help me become the person I am today, but yet here I am saving you like I did in the past, and quite frankly as I'm pulling you out of the water you keep dragging me down too"

I'm so bottled up with emotions right now, with what happened between Paige and I and the new information about, Detective Wilden being on this case. I don't know what to do at this point, I have to come up with a new game plan, make sure my questions towards him wont make him say something that the jury will question. it's all a lot to process.

Ali still has those water eyes, out of all the girls she never been the type to ball her eyes out. Just one or two tears. I guess the more you cry the more you start to question is crying even worth it anymore, like crying just a display or even just for a show. Like crying is mandatory, something you have to do.

"Then why won't you let me go Em, if I'm hurting you so much?"

I push the hair off my face and I just want to scream and just run away from this case, it's doing more harm than good at the moment, but I can't because maybe this case will put my Rosewood past away. If Detective Wilden came here for a purpose, I'm going to make sure he gets the answer he deserves.

"Because I can't Ali I just can't" I cover my face and I feel arms wrapped around me

"I'm so sorry Emily"

"Why can't we just move on from this?" I ask frustrated

"We will, don't worry Em, Wilden wont bring up anything, he's only doing this to get back at us for what happened in Rosewood, that's all"

That word echos though my ears, 'Us' why can't I just be separated from that word and everything that comes with it?

It shouldn't be us it should just be me.

 **Deep chapter, just something to think about, Paige will visiting Rosewood sooooo let that sink in.**

 **Thoughts always appreciated**


	12. Chapter 12

**Emily**

"SO WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME IS, DETECTIVE WILDEN IS ON THE CASE?"

I take a sip of my 3rd glass of wine "Yep"

Hanna storms my apartment "That's crazy,what if he talks about Rosewood, and our past"

"Yep"

"What if, it opens a new investigation on us?"

"Yep" Hanna stops pacing the floor

"Emily do not care?"

"Yep"

"I swear, say yep one more time, and the police will be asking me did I murder Emily Fields and I will say YEP"

Hanna sits beside me and takes the wine bottle out of my hand and drinks it from the bottle

"This is too light, for news like this, we need Jack Daniels"

I take another sip and point to the third cabinet and Hanna races to go get it.

I'm so numb at this point and the alcohol is just an excuse to blame my numbness, I haven't been able to feel anything since the news.

Hanna returns and take her seat back next to me.

"You know you could just, tell Paige everything and maybe she can get Alison to just go to jail, and the rest of us will be safe"

"No Hanna, I'm not telling Defense anything and I doubt Wilden will bring up Rosewood if I don't egg him on"

"But isnt that your job, to egg people on?"

"I'm prosecution, so I ask the questions first and defense basically asks questions based on what my client or in other words Ali says, so it's up to me to make sure she doesn't say anything that makes it easy to raise any doubt"

"Wow, even when drunk you still have your law shit" I raise my glass to address the compliment but Hanna pours in some Jack Daniels

"HANNA!"

"What, I thought you wanted some?" I put my wasted drink down and slouch further down on the couch

"Let's stop talking about the case and talk more about Paige" What does she mean? Paige is the case also!

"What about her?" I ask

"Continue the story, about the dressing room" I put my hand to my temple

"It's nothing really, pretty much told you what happened"

"Noooo, you told me something happened after she complimented your dress"

I remember the conversation Hanna and I had and I forgot that I did say that, to avoid telling her what happened, but I sort of walked myself into this conversation by saying something happened, because that leads to someone asking more questions, and knowing Hanna she's all for asking questions.

"She just you know, politely, non-purposely, kissed my neck" Hanna eyes goes wide

"She kissed you?"

"No not on the lips, but yes"

"Emily she totally likes you" Here she goes

"I doubt it, then again I don't know what to think?" I take another sip of my drink almost gagging from the forgotten memory of Hanna throwing in the whiskey

"You and Paige are like the perfect match, like fire and ice and you're ice?"

"Why?"I ask confused about why I would be ice

"Well you always give everyone the cold shoulder and Paige, lights this fire inside you"

"In you or me, because you have a boyfriend last time I checked" she rolls her eyes

"In you, ever since she came into your life you have been less uptight, starting to see the old Em"

What is she talking about? I always been the same person I was before, more experienced but same.

"I just think you should try it out"

"Try out what, she doesn't like me!"

"Did she say that?"

"No, but in this world just because someone flirts doesn't mean they really like you, it's like they're just practicing on you"

Hanna frowns "Paige isnt Alison" I nearly almost drop my glass hearing Hanna putting Ali and I in a context like that.

"What are you talking about" I'm just about to get up but she stops me

"No Em, don't you dare runaway from this"

"Hanna I don't know what you're talking about, I understand that you hate Ali, no need to make up lies"

"Em, I know about your feelings for Ali, I always knew, you didn't have to tell me, I saw it, we all saw it, one of the main reasons why I hate Ali, she broke you"

If I wasn't so out of it, I would tell Hanna to leave, but all I can seem to do is cry. Hanna wraps her arms around me.

"Awww Em, it's okay"

"No, it's not Hanna, I don't know why I keep doing this to myself" She rubs small circles around my back

"Because you're a good person Em, out of all us you always saw the good in her, and she knows that and uses that, to her advantage when she feels guilty, she runs to you"

"That's not true Hanna"

"YES IT IS, you're so used to saving others, that you don't realize that others are trying to save you"

"I don't need saving, that why I do the things I do, to save other" I feel so silly crying

"And that scares me Em, the fact you think you don't need saving, the people that care about you can easily see that you're killing yourself mentally, now if Ali really cared she would see that she's hurting you"

"That's the thing Hanna, she doesn't know what to do"

"She doesn't know what to do without you, and that's her problem not yours, she choose to runaway from her problems and we stayed to fix them, and when she came back she saw how we didn't rely on her anymore, so she got worried and wanted control again"

"Well it's too late Hanna, she trapped me again, and I have to win this case"

"Why?"

"Because, this will be the last thing I do for her"

"It's never too late Em"  
"For what?"

"To be saved"

 **Paige**

I'm riding my bike through central park trying to clear my mind. I been thinking about Emily a lot lately and maybe what Sydney was saying was true. Maybe Emily does like me, and I'm just overlooking things. She always been the one to put on a good poker face, so the blushing could actually be genuine. I mean let's be honest if you don't like someone why keep hanging out with them?

I know she has friends, so there is another reason why she may be enjoying my company . I also enjoy hanging out with her and not just because she laughs at my jokes. There's something special about her, the way she gets upset about the littlest stuff, the way she says bless you every time someone sneezes, even strangers. She's a pretty bold woman, and speaking of pretty, she's gorgeous, her smile is just ughh breath taking. Then again maybe I'm not good enough for her, and I have a pretty big ego, but a person like that deserves a freaking queen, and I'm sort of a princess, a bad ass a princess.

A princess with Mulan, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Tiana, and Sleeping Beauty all combined in one. I would add Princess Merida too but come on now, I have to stay humble.

If Emily was a princess she would be the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. The way she is so stubborn but you know deep down there is good in her.

Wait is The Beast even a princess?

As I'm thinking about it. A dog runs across the bike path and I swerve out the way crashing to the ground. I look up at the sky while the dog licks my hand.

"Oh My Gosh, I'm so sorry" a woman's voice says

"Paige, is that you?" I lean forward and see Shana and smile

"Hey" I say while taking her hand while she helps me up

"Sorry about Rex, he always runs off"

"Was he running off, or trying to pick up a date" I tease Shana smiles

"Well actually in this case hopefully" she lets go of my hand

"You know about the Mayor's Ball?" she asks I nod

"Of course the ball where the people that matter get invited to" I say joking around about how I wasn't invited but I'm representing New York City so it would make sense for me to be there but you know it's no big deal.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would be my date..you know to the ball"

Wait is she serious? I look at her face waiting for a laugh or a just kidding but she looks serious. Her dog starts barking and that gives me time to think some more as she try to get him to get quiet.

"What day is it?" I ask

"Actually in 2 days, but if it's too soon then I understand" she looks hurt

"Nooo it's not too soon" I say having guilt sweep through my body

"Wait does that mean, that's a yes" she asks excitedly

I nod

"Yep, what should I wear?" Shana pulls me into a hug

"Thank you so much, I'm going to be the luckiest girl at the ball with you as my date"

I return the hug while I watch her dog hump a park bench

FUCK!

 **Emily**

I stir awake and feel my head lying on something soft. I open my eyes and see that I must have fallen asleep on Hanna's lap.

I try to get up but Hanna holds me "Nooo, It's fine"

"Arent I heavy?"

"No, Caleb much heavier" I try to get the image out of my head

"How long have I been asleep?"

"an hour not long, are you going to the Mayor's ball, heard it was coming up?"

"Sadly yes, only the well known people will be attending"

"So does that mean, Paige isnt going?" Hanna asks

I yawn

"I don't know, I doubt it, it took me 2 years to get invited to my first one, and I was in my prime"

"Do you have a date?"

"No, I was hoping to have you go with me"

"Awww hun, I can't I have a work"

"I guess, I'm going alone then"

"No, you can take Caleb, he would go, you know he loves to dance"

"Yeah that would be cool, having him there, you sure he will be okay with it?"

"Yep, he would do anything for you Em, we both would"

"Aww I love you Hanna"

"I love you too, Em"

 **Next chapter will be the Mayor's Ball and will be posted on you already know Valentine's Day, so hopefully all goes well on that day and in the story. Also quick question should Paige wear a tuxedo or dress ? I already have an idea but a little feedback would be nice**


	13. Chapter 13

**PAIGE**

I step out of the dressing room

"How do I look?" I ask syd who's texting

"Syd?"

"Whatttt?" she looks up from her phone and just shrugs

"So you don't like it?" I whine

"No you look hot, but didn't you were a tux to prom?"

"Umm yeah, what's the point?" she gets up from her chair and starts walking around me observing me like some type of statue.

"I mean, the black pants suit looks fitting, like you will get compliments, has the curves and everything but I think you should do something different"

"What do you mean, should I get grey?" she laughs

"No, it's not the color, how about you get a dress?"

"But I can't dance well in dresses Syd, and I was going to buy these Gameboy socks to go with my oxfords"

Syd snorts "Yes, because Gameboy socks are a real pantie dropper"

"Shut Up, and go find me a dress then"

"Yayy, I already found some" she then goes into the next dressing room and pull out several dresses.

"Try on this first, while I go look for more"

"Syd!"

 **Emily**

I'm sitting in the parking garage downtown waiting for someone. I see a car pull up and they flash their lights at me. I do the same and follow the car up to the next level of the garage.

The black Honda stops and I park 3 lanes away from it. I get out the car and walk toward the car and he takes off his seat belt

and opens the car door for me and I slide inside and shut the door.

"Emily, great seeing you again" Detective Wilden says

"Cut the crap, Wilden coming to New York was a big mistake" he leans his chair back

"Not really, I got a lot of information on your client"

"I bet, taking in fact she's doing a police suit against New York" He raises his hand in alarm

"Relax, I'm not in district here and you know that, I'm just testifying on behalf of Rosewood, you know for the character's judgement"

"Yes, but you do know I get to ask the questions first, so I can easily make you look like an unreliable source"

"With what evidence Emily?"

"It's Fields, I'm not a little girl anymore"

"Once a pretty little liar, always one, you may have worked your way to the top but don't forget you're always at the bottom back home"

"Rosewood, is not my home"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah whatever, I came here to make a deal with you, not a debate about your terrible childhood, you have things on me and I have things on you, so let's talk about that"

I keep a stern look "I don't need a deal, you can say whatever you want on the stand, you're under oath"

"Emil…I mean Fields, you know you don't want me to say what's on my mind"

"And what is that, Detective?"

"The fact that 4 little liars think they can get away with murders, and crimes"

"Sadly I'm not a cast member on a Shondaland tv show" he smirks

"Cute, humor, you will need that when you visit Alison in jail because once your client or you mention anything about me, I will make sure I reopen some of the cases back home"

I stare him down wondering if it's a bluff

"I don't care what you do to Ali" he smiles

"Ooohh got over your girl crush thats good, I could tell she was using you, but funny thing, Ali would always sell out the other girls but not you…oh she had a soft spot for you"

"You're lying, just to get your way"

"You know better than I do, that you're a much better liar than me" he smirks and I hate that smirk

"I don't lie"

"Sure and the town of Rosewood just accidentally threw in liars in your nickname, so do you want to discuss the deal or not, because my Attorney has some great arguments that will shut down your client's suit in a heartbeat, and I know you want to win this case "

 **Paige**

Syd and I walk out the store "You will look totally hot, and the shoes you bought are just a plus"

"I hate heels, Syd"

"I know that, but it's just for one night, and that will get you an excuse to leave early"

I guess she does have a point

"I can't believe you're going with Shana, she has great calves"

"Um do you want to date her?" I tease

"No, you know what team I play on, and truthfully I want you to play defense on Emily's Fields, haha get it, you used to play field hockey and you are on defense still"

"Yes Syd, I get it!" she laughs even more

"Cheer up, text her and you will feel better"

"I'm afraid if I text her, I will confess my liking of her"

"Calm down Romeo, I doubt you will do that, just say hi or something, make a joke"

"Like what?"

"Sorry, I didn't text you I was NECK DEEP into my case"

"Wow and you say I'm corny"

"You're, but I actually put more thought into mines" I put my stuff in the trunk of the car

"Paige, it's a dress you need to hang it on the hook"

"Ughhhh all this effort" I take the dress out of the trunk and hand it to Syd while she hangs it up.

"How's the case going?" she asks

"Alright, I have to talk to my clients again, and they aren't very useful, but I'm taking a trip and hopefully I can get more witnesses"

"To testify against Alison? "

"You know I can't discuss my case in detail Syd"

"A girl can try can't she, now let's get you home so we can do your hair and make-up?"

"What?" I try to get out the car but Syd locks it and speeds off while I put my face against the window

 **Emily**

"How do I look?" I step out my room and Hanna"s and Caleb"s mouth drops

"You look so hot!" Hanna yells

"You look beautiful Em, truly" Caleb adds

"Awww thanks guys, and to think I was going to save this dress for when Spencer and Aria come in a few days"

I look in the mirror and run my fingers through my hair.

"You look great Em, worried you're going to get hit on" Caleb tease

"By old congress men, yes"

"Never know might be congress women too " Hanna adds

"Doubt it, and I tend to keep my personal life out of the public eye, you all know that" I say grabbing my clutch

"You do know, no one is going to treat you differently, if they find out your sexuality right?" Caleb gets a jab from Hanna in the rib

"what did I say" I give him a small smile

"It's fine, Hanna he's right, I don't need to hide anything, but I do like to keep my personal life private"

"And there is nothing wrong with that Em, just don't be afraid of who you're"

"Trust me, I'm Emily Fields they're afraid of me"

"Yeahhhh that's the spirit" Caleb screams we all laugh

"Now huddle up, so Mommy can get a picture" Caleb wraps his arm around me

"Boring, Caleb lift her up"

"Nooo don't you…." before I could finish Caleb has me in his arms with a big smile on his face

"Got it, this one is going in the books"

Hanna kisses Caleb then hugs me "Where did you go earlier?" she asks me

"You know to get some coffee" I say back

"Hmmm okay, are you okay?"

I nod

"Of course, just not looking forward to the guys flirting with me"

"Hahaha get you a sugar daddy" Hanna tease

* * *

Caleb opens the door for me and Paparazzi flood with cameras. Caleb takes my hand

"You know, I never got this much fame" I laugh while we stop and pose for one of the cameras

"Well there is a first for everything"

We walk inside and the place is beautiful, there is a live band playing, a chandelier hanging illuminating the whole hall.

"They have a chocolate fountain Em!" Caleb says nearly pushing over a few important people from council.

Leave it to Caleb to forget all of his manners when it comes to chocolate. Now if they had pizza here, I would be in the same boat as Caleb.

"Champagne Madam?" a waiter asks me

"Don't mind if I do" I lift one and take a sip and savor the crisp taste. As I'm watching Caleb stab his 5th strawberry in the fountain someone taps my shoulder.

"You look ravishing" a woman with short white hair and blue eyes say wearing a green ball gown and a diamond necklace that probably cost as much as my rent says

"Aww thank you, you look lovely yourself, Fields" I offer my hand and she shakes it

"Trust me I know who you're, I admire your work"

"Thank you, who are you" I ask with a smile

"Sara, I'm council man Josh's date" I look over to whom she's pointing at and this man had to be in his 50s

"Don't worry, we aren't really dating, I came as a favor" I nod

"Who are you with?" she asks

"The man with the chocolate around his face" she laughs

"I guess, the funny ones are your type" I shake my head

"Oh no, he's actually doing me a favor, hes my friend, we aren't dating"

She raises her eyebrows "I guess that a good thing for me"

Wait, what does she mean by that?

"Fields, I expect a dance from you tonight"

"Haha you're kidding right?" I ask as she walks off

"I thought funny wasn't your type" she calls back

I mean funny girls are my type, wait was she hitting on me?

 **Paige**

I open the car door for Shana and she wraps her arm around mines. She's wearing a red ball gown and she looks amazing.

"There are more people here than last year" Shana says between her teeth

"Do you think they knew I was coming?" I tease

"Haha shut up Paige, you're so full of yourself"

We make our way inside the hall, and this place is huge and the people here are just as huge.

"Paige, Shana you both look beautiful" Sean says pulling us each into a hug

"Hope you brought your swim suit because I'm going to be diving into the champagne" we both laugh

"Sadly no, but I will be ready to save anyone" I answer back

"Paige would look good with and without a swimsuit on" I start to feel my face heat up

And Sean smiles

"I love it, anyway I'm going to try and find Alicia Keys because I think I can show her the Empire State building"

we laugh at Sean's crazy self

"He does know, she's married right?" Shana asks amused

"You know Sean, he doesn't look into things, he likes to live in the moment"

"Sort of like you, right?" she asks

I'm just about to answer when I see her. Emily wearing that same black lace dress from the other day. With her hair dangling from one shoulder. She's laughing with some guy I never seen before. She looks beautiful, astounding, breathtaking

"Paige?" Shana looks at me concerned

"I'll go get us some drinks, me like that, I mean be right back" I make my way toward Emily when I'm pulled by someone

"Paige Mccullers" I'm just about to cuss out the person who just touched me without permission when I see that it's the Mayor of New York.

I shake his hand "Mayor, nice seeing you"  
"Nice seeing you, who are you here with?" he asks

"With Shana"

"I want to let you know that, I'm rooting for you, and as much as I love Fields, I need you to win this case, I can't have all the states looking at us badly"

I nod "I will try my best" he takes my hand and looks me straight in the eye

"I hope your best, gets you to win" his serious look drops and he laughs

"I'm just messing with you" he turns to his body guards  
"You saw her face, she looked worried" I try to force myself to laugh

"Yeah you got me" he slaps my back almost knocking the soul out of me

"Have fun, drink, mingle, flirt, do whatever you want, my party is your party, better yet let me let everyone know you're here"

"No, it's fine I dont like being in the center of attention" he grabs my hand and leads me onto stage

 **Emily**

I'm standing around when I hear a loud booming laugh, not just any laugh the Mayor's laugh. That man always creeped me out. Saying serious things, but acting like it was a joke. Knowing that they weren't a joke . I'm not sure why I was invited, taking in fact that I'm going against his NYPD.

The Mayor and I have worked together on numerous cases, so I know he has a soft spot for me.

I turn around and the Mayor approaches the microphone and everyone stops what they're doing and give their attention on him.

"Hello it's Me, hahaha get it like Adele" everyone laughs mostly fake

He smiles "Thanks for coming to my ball" everyone claps

"Wow this man a true corn ball" Caleb whispers to me I try to hold in my laughter

"Every year I have this ball, to share my joy for this city and this world with you" he clenches his heart

"I swear if he starts singing, Whitney Houston, I'm leaving" I hit Caleb to get him to shut up because bursting out laughing in a room full of important people isn't smart

the Mayor clenches the microphone "anndddd IIIIIIIIIIIIII willll alwayssss" Caleb sings lowly

"Caleb, I'm texting Hanna if you don't stop" he laughs

"You know if she was here, she would be just as bad" he's right, his girlfriend is 10x as worst as he is, no wonder they're a perfect match.

"Speaking of our wonderful city, I have a guest with me, the one who will be representing New York City…..Attorney Mccullers"

A woman wearing a white ball gown with one strap hanging over her shoulder, hair in a bun but enough hair to have a side bang out and she's also wearing heels . She looks like a goddess, she looks like fucking Aphrodite.

"Em, you're drooling" Caleb whispers I don't care, she looks beautiful what is she even doing here?

Everyone claps and I hear a few whistles, Paige dips her head and takes the microphone

"Hello everyone, and thank you Mayor for the introduction, I'm happy to be here and Im glad those little pigs in a blanket are here too"

We all laugh and she smiles, damn she has a great smile

"I'm serious, they're amazing, and you better get you some before I get back off the stage, because those things are on point and I might eat them all.. anyway tonight isn't about me or the case, it's about The Mayor.

 **Paige**

I don't know why, he asked me to speak but It's too late now

"Today we're all the same, let's put our professions, net worth, taxes, and affairs all aside" even more people laugh at my last statement which to think about wasn't appropriate then again I ramble when I'm nervous

"Sorry about the affair comment, I dont know your life, but I'm glad to be here, have fun" the room erupts with clapping and I bow as I walk off stage I make eye contact with her and she gives me a smile and waves.

Just when I'm about to wave back I'm wrapped into a hug by Shana

"You did amazing, the Mayor never asked me to speak before"

I try to look for Emily but she disappears. I just saw her, where did she go?

"Really, I thought he always allow people to speak?" I ask

"Yeah only the ones he likes, last year Emily spoke"

I could imagine, Emily is New York's sweetheart, I wonder what the Mayor thinks of her now?Was me being put on to the stage, a political stunt toward Emily?

If so I would have never got up there, is that why she ran off?

 **Emily**

I head to the bathroom and good no one's here. I pull out my phone and call Aria, as much as I love Hanna she's going to be like fight Shana and I need practical at the moment.

I wait for it to ring "Hello?" I hear a deep voice on the other line

"Who's this?" I ask

"It's Ezra"

"Ohhhhh Hey is Aria there?"

"No, she just left to pick up dinner, she left her phone here, do you need anything?"

"No not really, how are you doing?"

"Great actually, Can I get some advice from you?" he asks

Sure if he can give me some

"Of course, anything for my favorite teacher"

He laughs "I'm thinking about proposing to Aria soon, do you think that's a good idea?"

I was a little skeptical when Aria told me back in high school she was dating our English teacher, but they been together for years now and I can tell they both do love each other

"Yes, I think she will say yes, when do you plan on asking?"

"When she gets back from New York, I have it all planned out, I'm taking her to my family's cabin in the woods"

"I like it, she has no other option but to say yes, because she's in the woods"

"Haha not funny Emily"

"Seriously that will be great"

"Thank you Em, you always been my favorite student"

"Haha sure, we all know who your favorite student was and you're marrying her"

"Shut up!"

We say our goodbyes and I slide my phone back into my clutch. I walk out of the bathroom, when I see Caleb waiting outside.

"Are you okay, do you need a Midol, Hanna makes me carry them with me"

"Caleb just because a girl uses the bathroom doesn't mean they're on their period!"

"By the way you stormed off I would have guessed" I roll my eyes as we get back to the party.

"I got this for you" he pulls out 5 pigs in a blanket out of his coat pocket

"That Attorney wasn't lying, she really did try and take all of them, I managed to steal 5" I declined the squished pigs

"Thank you Caleb but enjoy" he shoves them all at once in his mouth

"Your lose" he says with his mouth full

As Caleb and I are talking. I see the Mayor wave and walk towards me. Ugh I need to leave

"Help me" I say to Caleb but he runs off.

He's such a punk I swear, I put on my fake smile and he kisses my hand

"Fields, long time always see"

"Hopefully that was a compliment" I add

"Trust me, that wasn't shade" he smiles confidently like the word shade was a plus or something. Congrats you know know slang.

"Hope you didn't feel some type of way seeing Attorney Mccullers, on the stage and not you"

"Non-sense I love to let others shine once in a while"

"Just making sure, just wouldn't look right having someone going against you talk on stage"

I nod

"Is that how you see me, as your enemy?" I tease

"No, I see you as a daughter, a daughter who wants to rebel, but you know daughters always come to their senses"

"Or their Father does" I add playing along with his shade tactics

He gives his hearty laugh and I search frenetically trying to get out of this awkward situation.

When I feel someone wrap their arm around my waist

"Sorry, Mayor do you mind if I steal Fields away" I look to the side and see that it's Sara again"

The Mayor smiles "Of course, sorry to keep you from a star" she nods and the Mayor walks away.

I sigh "Thank you so much, I owe you one"

"Anything for you"

 **Paige**

Shana's talking to some people I don't know when I spot Emily and she's talking to some girl I never seen before and she looks too close to Em, I mean Emily.

Does she even know her? Why is she touching her shoulder as she laughs. You don't have to touch someone every time they make a joke.

Who is that woman? Where does she live? What's her blood type?" What's her credit score? Why can't she walk away from Emily?

My mind was racing by the minute with questions that I don't even notice that I end up standing in front of the two.

I clear my throat "Hello" I say to the two and give a nod towards Emily.

"Attorney Paige, heard a lot about you" the girl says but I dont even know her, how does she know me?

"Well you heard from me too, I was just on stage" I say back

"Haha Paige, was just kidding" Emily says looking at me confused

"Oh I don't joke around" I say back

"Yet you were talking about those pigs in a blanket like it was a joke, you know you're what you eat" she says back with a smug look

Did she just call me a pig?

"Ooooohhh I get it, you must be one of those vegan types" I say back

"Yes, I'm all for saving animals and pigs are just too cute to eat"

"Well I'm saving animals too, don't you know who I'm representing?"

"Pigs" she answers back I can't help but smile at such a comeback

"No, the human race silly"

I get all up in this girl's face and I feel Emily put her hand on my shoulder.

"Paige I think your date wants your attention" I turn my attention on to Emily and all my hatred toward this vegan woman drifts away. I have so much to say to her.

"Who you?" I ask she gives me another confusing look

"Nooooo didn't you come with Shana?" she points in the direction of Shana and she motions for me to come toward her.

"Ops guess you have to go" the vegan girl says I turn back to Emily

"Emily I…" she gives me a small smile

"It's fine Paige go, don't keep her waiting" I nod and the vegan girl smiles at me oooohh I can't stand her.

"Bye Paige" she calls out

I then see a server with the pigs in a blanket and shove as much that can fit in my mouth while vegan girl gasp

 **Emily**

Why did Paige look so hurt leaving, doesn't she like Shana?

"Wow she really likes you" Sara says I cross my arms

"You didn't have to be so rude towards her?"

"Are you serious, she attacked me first, it's not my fault she got jealous"

"she wasn't jealous, she was just trying to be nice" Sara sighs

"I'm sorry, I don't take threats kindly, sorry if I gave you a bad first impression"

"It's fine, we all say and do things in the moment"

"Yeah I guess you're right, do you mind dancing with me?"

"I'm not that great of a dancer"

"You owe me one though remember" she then drags me on to the dance floor and the band is playing a slow song.

"Just follow my lead" she says while I look down at my feet.

"Hey look at me" Sara says, truthfully I don't even know her and she wants me to dance with her.

I pull my head up and see Paige dancing with Shana with her head resting on Paige's shoulder. Who does Shana thinks she is, yeah she's a great lawyer but she never took on challenging cases like me.

Paige really does have rhythm, she turns around and whispers something in Shana's ear and she laughs.

I wonder what she said?

 **Paige**

"To be honest, I'm just moving in the shape of a trapezoid and it happens to match the beat of the music" I whisper in Shana's ear. Making her laugh

"Paige you're just too much, I can't believe you're single" I dip my head

"Looks who's talking, you could easily get anyone here" I say back

"The person I want doesn't want me back sadly"  
She looks into my eye and I instantly know she's talking about me "Shana I'm sorry, you're an amazing woman"

"I know but, I'm not Emily I get it"

"No, it's not that Shana" she pulls away and takes the lead and spins me around.

"I see the way you two look at each other, it's sort of like you two are having a conversation without even speaking"

I look back at Emily but her back is it turned and I make eye contact with vegan girl, and she smiles and I see her hand slide further down Emily's back.

"Calm down, Tiger don't go Genghis Khan that will cause a scene" Shana tease

"I just don't know how to talk to her, there are too many people here" I say back

"You know there are rooms down the hall you could go into"

I bring my attention back on to Emily and vegan girl hands goes further down Emily's back like further down past her hips and I just lose it.

I pull away from Shana and storm towards them "Hey, how about you….." Shana pulls me aside and there is no more music playing

"Sorry about my date, she had too much to drink" Shana says. Emily looks at me with a worried expression on her face.

Shana nuzzles my neck and whispers "Let's go!" I slide my hand down the fabric of my dress and nod

"Yep, drinking and dancing don't mix" I say trying to keep my cool and add less attention on me

"Maybe you should stay off the dance floor" Vegan girl calls out while Shana and I are about to walk off

I stop

"What did you say?" I ask can't believing she wants to try me

"I said maybe, you should stay off the dance floor" I ball up my fist but Emily steps between us

"Can we act like adults, here" Even her telling me I'm childish is not stopping me from telling this girl off.

"Dance battle her" Sean calls out

"I would but I'm in a dress" I yell back

"Real dancers can dance in whatever" Vegan girl says

"Yes, and that explains why you spend your nights dancing naked for money" The room gasps and vegan girl lifts up a glass from the waiter's tray and tries to throw it but I catch her arm.

And her arm starts trembling as I force it away from me.

"Now I know, you really meant to drink that and not waste it on me" I say pushing her arm back further as she wretch in pain.

"Paige let go" Emily pleads but I can't she was getting too personal with Emily, she need to keep her hands to herself.

"No, I just want to make sure she gets her drink, so she doesn't accidentally spill it"

Emily pull my arm down "I SAID LET GO PAIGE, WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?"

The whole room stares at me and the vegan girl clenches her arm.

"How dare you" she yells in pain

I look around at the shocked expression on everyone's face and I start clapping

"Woooahhhh some party I think it's best if I leave, where is the coat room?" I ask

"Down the hall to your left" one of the waiters answers I thank him

"Have fun no drinking and driving, stay chill" I then storm off not looking back, I need to get out of here

 **Emily**

Am I embarrassed?

Of course I am I nearly had to be the ref for Paige and Sara's fighting twice now. This time Paige looked like she was going to kill her, for reasons that I still don't know or understand.

I try to go after her, but Caleb stops me "Yoooo, that was crazy I sent the video to Hanna" he says while laughing

"Not now Caleb, I need to find Paige"

"Do you mind taking the phone and recording?" I ignore him and walk in the same direction she went off to.

As I'm walking I noticed that she left her shoes on the side of the wall. I pick them up and hear a loud thud coming from the room to the left.

I open the door and see Paige barefoot throwing coats on the ground. I shut the door and she looks up

"What the fuck is your problem?" I ask throwing her shoes on the ground

"I'm just trying to find my coat, I will pick the others up after"

"Now you know, this has nothing to do with the coats" Paige rolls her eyes

"Yes, it does I can't go out in a dress without a coat, it's cold and I shaved my legs for this dress so I will be extra cold"

I knock the coat out of her hand and she looks offended and she should be

"You embarrassed me out there Paige, I thought we were friends?"

"So it's my fault" she asks in disbelief

"Yes, you came over picking a fight with Sara twice"

"Ooooo so you came with her ?"

"No, and that's not the point, you were out of line"

"No Emily, she was out of line, the way she was acting towards you"

What is she talking about, why am I, her concern?

"Don't you dare put this on me, you had no right to do what you did, even your girlfriend Shana tried to stop you"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Well you two sure looked like it"

"Whatever" Paige tries looking through the coats again but I throw each one she picked up back down

"Fuck Emily what do you want from me!" my mouth can't let out any words just like back in the dressing room. It's like her eyes always silence me, but she's not giving me the same look back in the dressing room. She's giving me a tired and giving up look.

"Tell me!" she say stepping towards me

"Because I'm tired of trying to read your mind, it's so hard and if this is a game to you, you win because you are way better at poker than me"

What does she mean by poker? I clear my throat

"I just want to know, why you nearly broke her arm Paige, that's all?"

"Because she was not being proper towards you"

"What, this is not the 1700s Paige, you need to be specific" Paige turns away and crosses her arm avoiding looking at me

"I didn't like where she had her hands, when you two were dancing"

I'm about to ask what she meant again, when I remember how Sara was dancing with me and I try not to smile at now realizing why Paige reacted in such a way, she was jealous. It all makes sense now, the way she kept trying to interrupt our conversations, the little comeback between Sara and her, she was acting out of jealously

"It was stupid and childish but I really missed you Emily" Paige says still looking away from me

"We haven't spoke for so long, and I thought you hated me" she continues

"I can understand, if you dont want to talk to me after the dressing room thing, but I rather have my chance to explain myself, till you drop me, what I'm trying to say is I really li…" I cut her off clearly getting what I wanted to hear

"How did she touch me?" I ask

Paige turns around confused "What?"

"How did she touch me, Sara ?"

"I told you, I didn't like how low her hands were" I step towards her

And wrap my arms around her

"Was it like this?" I ask resting my hands on her shoulder

"No" Paige says flushed and it's about time, because I'm getting pay back.

I move my hand lower to her upper back where I can feel the outline of her bra.

"Was it like this?" I ask

"No, you know where it was Emily" she says trying to take a deep breath and stay cool which is clearly not working for her.

"Ooooohhhh so it further down like this, I say resting my hands on her hips sliding them up and down to feel her curves. She turns away from me biting her lips

"Am I right?" I ask using one hand to bring her attention back on to me, starring into her brown almond eyes

 **Paige**

I don't know what kind of sick game Emily is playing but the way her hands are on me, I'm going to have to take the L. Then again I don't like losing.

"No it was …" I forcefully bring Emily's body closer to me and place my hand the same way vegan girl had it earlier, and this time Emily's the one speechless.

"Like this"

she nods but it wasn't a question she moves my head closer to her and our lips crash together and as she undo my bun I run my fingers through her hair. As mines drops past my shoulders, she pulls her lips away from mines and starts kissing the side of my neck

"You looked so hot today, when I saw you in that dress I didn't know what to do"

"Really?" I say trying to appreciate the moment I wanted every since I met her.

"mmmhmm" she bites my ear lobe and that one move makes my body tremble

"Well you already know how I feel about you in that dress" she lifts her head and smile

"And what is that?"

"File my taxes" she laughs and brings our lips back together and sliding the strap of my dress down and runs her hand over my chest.

"Are we really do this?" I ask enjoying everything she's doing but understanding the situation starring at the coats on the ground.

"If you want to, and iiiii really want to" she then starts sucking on my neck

I tilt my head back "I want to too, but what if someone comes in looking for their coat?"

"The door is locked" she says under her breathe my starts beating rapidly

"But didn't people see you chase after me, they know where we're"

 **Emily**

Gosh, why does Paige have to be so paranoid, it's making this really hard on me.

"They think we're fighting" I say back trying to reassure her

"But we don't sound like we're fighting" I had enough of her rambling I step back from her and unzip my dress and she watches it fall to the ground.

"Do you want to or not?" I ask frustrated

She nods and smiles and the next thing I know I'm being lifted up and feel my back hit the wall of the room. Shit this girl is clearly putting her muscular built to use, I look into her eyes and all i can see is desire. I feel her hand slide up and down my thigh.

"I guess one of us are going to have to start yelling, so others will think we're really arguing" she running her hand down my lace pantie, and I let out a moan.

"and I already know who that person is"

I bite my lips "Paige" I say trying not to give her the satisfaction, of me getting affected by one bold touch. She uses her other hand and brings my chin up

"You have to say my name louder, before someone comes looking for us "

 **Happy Valentine's Day everyone! They kissed finally, this was a very long chapter but I know you all didn't mind. So much in store, and so many questions that still needs to be answered.**

 **Like did Emily make the deal with Wilden? What will Paige find out in Rosewood? what will Aria and Spencer think when they find out? Are Paige and Emily, finally a couple? Who will win the case? Will Paige ever get more pigs in a blanket?**

 **Next On Dragon Ball Z jk**

 **Thoughts always appreciated and hope you all had great day, and if not hopefully this update made it a little better.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Emily**

"Ms. Dilaurentis, what do you like to do with your free time?"

Alison looks at me

Paige waves her arm getting Ali's attention "I'm over here, if anything you should get the Jury's attention"

Ali nods "You're correct, sorry I get distracted easily"

"So distracted that you can crash your car into a pole?" I stand up

"I object, your honor, Mccullers asked, my client about her free time"

"Your honor clearly, prosecution doesn't know the difference between a question and a statement" Paige says while giving me a wink, that no one catches but me.

"I will allow that statement, but please Mccullers, no side comments"

Paige nods

I look at the jury and they all look like average citizens, non really who might be able to relate to what we're trying to gain from this case.

"I will keep that in mind Your Honor, Now Ms. Dilaurentis back to your question, what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Emily"

I look up from my notepad

"What?" Paige asks Ali

"Emily"

I'm just as in shocked as the courtroom as they erupts with whispers

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" Paige says hand balled up in a fist.

"Emily"

"Emily"

"Emily" the judge bangs her gavel but Ali wont stop saying my name.

"Emily"

"Emily"

"Emily"

I look back at the jury and the people I saw before are all wearing black hoodies.

"Emily?" I close my eyes to try and get rid of the image. This can't be real because A is gone an. I take a deep breath and reopen my eyes and come face to face with Paige

"Emily are you okay?" I look around and notice that, I'm no longer in the courtroom but in a bedroom with Paige's worried expression on her face

"Emily are you okay, I kept calling your name, did you have a bad dream?" I sit up and try to adjust to the light of this room of the room.

"Yeah it was sort of a bad dream, Where am I?" I ask blinking a couple of times

Paige plops down beside me, almost knocking me out of bed.

"You're at my mansion" I look down and notice that I'm in nothing but my bra. I then cover myself, and Paige laughs

"Don't tell me you're one of those people, because last night you weren't" I wrap my body with the blanket and get up.

"Have you seen my dress?" I ask scanning the floor

"Can you stop watching me, and help me look for my dress?"

"Umm about that, you sort of left it at the party"

"WHAT!"

"I mean I think you would have remembered from such an eventful night, you just couldn't get enough of me"

I roll my eyes still trying to look for my dress.

"I would not walk out of a party without my dress"

Paige gets up and walks into her closet and picks out a t shirt and just when I'm about to grab it she holds it up.

"But in fact you did let me walk you through your memory"

 **Paige's Flash back**

 _I carry her from off the wall still not tearing our lips apart. I pull apart from her for a moment_

 _"Do you think there is any other room, you know one with a bed?"_

" _I doubt it, why, you can't work with what you got?" This girl clearly doesn't know me._

" _No, I'm just trying to make the environment more romantic, I know you have high standards"_

 _I look over at the coats and she gasps "No, you aren't doing me on coats" I laugh_

" _What about, working with, what I got?"_

" _Well you have to be practical, and I'm not lying on the floor"_

" _You will lie where, I tell you to lie" I then lie her on the coats and as I'm sucking the soul out of her while she goes on telling how amazing I make her feel and how I'm the greatest lawyer ever_

"Hold up that did not happen" Emily says losing my train of thought

She snatches the Mickey Mouse shirt out of my hand and puts it on.

"Well that's how I remember it"

"I never said you were an amazing lawyer!"

"Well I guess you may have forgotten that part"

"Or maybe you added it, and don't make it seem like you awoken the beast, you were melting by the minute by my touch"

"Ohhhh really Fields, is that what happened?" I ask amused while I kick her dress which is by my foot at the moment under my bed while she's not looking.

"Yes, that's what happened, do you need a reminder?"

"Actually yes, I'm more of a hands on person, maybe reenacting such events can trigger my memory" I step forward trying to go for a kiss but she moves out the way, almost making me fall on the ground.

" Wow, thought you were fast on your feet"

 **Emily's flashback**

" _Are you sure, no one is here?" I ask while Paige unlocks her door._

" _Relax, if Toby is, he's probably asleep, besides It was your idea to come here"_

" _And have you thinking, that you dominated me, no way"_

 _She laughs and push opens the door_

" _Sorry about the mess, Toby's a pig" I walk pass the empty beer bottles and Cheetos on the counter and follow her through a door to the right_

" _This is my room" I look around and it looks pretty basic, I don't know, I was expecting cartoons everywhere, or something like Joey from Full House's room , but her room looks actually mature, something her personality doesn't reflect._

" _Do you want music to lighten the mood?" she tease while charging her phone but before she can even plug it in. I push her onto the bed_

" _The only music I want to hear, is the sound of my name" I take the hair tie from around my wrist, and tie my hair up._

" _I mean it's not a competition Fields"_

" _Oh no with you it is and I'm defiantly going to take the win"_

" _So I'm some contest to you, wow, you sure know how to set the mood" I see her pulling her dress strap down but I stop her._

" _No, don't you dare" I say while climbing on top of her starrig into her confused and annoyed eyes_

" _You arent in control of this and besides it makes the teasing more fun" I slide my hand up her thigh_

" _Wow your legs are really soft" I use my other hand trying to find the zipper of her dress_

" _Thank you, what a razors work wonders,_ _Gillette_ _should sponsor me, you know I remember when I first had to use a razor for my arm pits, thought it was cool, you could make really great fart sounds with the creme"_

 _I keep running my hand up her back and still can't find it, wait I dont even think she has a zipper!_

" _PAGIE SHUT UP!" she laughs_

" _you're just frustrated, that you can't take off my dress" I pull away from her to let her get up_

" _It's not my fault your dress is difficult, whomever made this dress, clearly didn't think this element over"_

" _Or you can't multitask" she says while stepping out of her dress. I take the time to admire, how beautiful she looks._

" _You know you have really great collar bones" I say walking towards her_

" _You know you have a really great ass" she say while grabbing it_

" _If you are going to be sleeping with me, I need full body contact" she says while sliding my dress zipper down and letting it hit the floor. Something her dress should have._

" _I agree, with that" I unclamp her bra with one hand and she laughs "You can do that part right"_

" _SHUT UP, IT WAS THE DRESS NOT ME!"_

" _Yeah right" I feel my body hit the bed and her body hovering over me._

" _I'm sorry, Isn't the dominant one was supposed to be on the top?"_

" _Yes, you're correct" I flip Paige over and straddle her and she looks up at me in shocked and just when she about to say something. I slide my hand down the waist band of her boyshorts and start rubbing small circles_

" _You know, when I was little I had this very small crush on Megan Fox, well I wasnt little more like in my preteens, didn't you think she was hot?"_

" _Mmhmm"_

" _I mean, have you seen_ _Jennifers Body_ _, it was such a tease, don't you hate teases"_

" _Mhhmm" I slide my finger further down_

" _I mean that little kiss scene was just terrible you know, for a girl rooting for more"_

" _Mmmhmm more"_

" _I know right, I wanted more not just some kiss" I say while increasing my pace. I can tell that I'm just a few motions away from her letting herself go._

 _I then pull out "I just hate teases" and her face is priceless I should just leave her here but then again I'm the good person._

 _I slide her underwear fully off I mean I didn't tie my hair for nothing_

 _I work my tongue and I can hear her curse under her breath. I bring one hand up and start rubbing one of her nipples._

" _Emily okay, you can come up now" but ignore such a desperate plea because I want to make sure she knows I'm the one to cause such an event and I'm not coming up until I feel her body quiver, and just like I predicted her legs start to shake._

"Shit Emily you're like a Goddess, you truly have a gift, I'm so lucky that you gave me such pleasure, something I know thousands of people wish they could receive _"_

"I DID NOT SAY THAT"

"GOSH PAIGE, Who cares, I NEED MY DRESS!"

"You have to leave so soon, shouldn't we talk about what happened last night, besides the amazing sex, which I will take full credit for"

"Do you really have to be one of those people?" she asks

I shrug

"Do you want me to be one of those people, because I can be whatever you want, but serious I think we have a lot to talk about,Was last night just a one night stand?" I ask

"Because if it is, let me know"

"Do you think it was..I mean do you want it to be?" she asks

"Well I really want to see more of you"

She laughs "I thought you already saw enough of me?"

"I did and trust me, I'm grateful, but I want to see you more as in, you know forming a relationship different than the one we had before"

Her smile drops and she looks more serious. "Paige I…."

before she can finish my bedroom door flies open.

"Paige can I get my razor back" a big grin appears on Toby's face

"Yes, finally you got laid, and by the hot lawyer you saved, score 1 for Mccullers"

"Ughhh Toby get out?" he laughs

"Actually it's fine I was just leaving" Emily says grabbing her purse and sliding past Toby.

"Emily wait" I head to my closet and walk after her

"I'll text you Paige" she says while gripping the handle of the door

"But you aren't wearing pants" I hand her a pair of my sweats.

"Thank you" she says not looking at me

"Emily, I'm serious text me or call me okay?" she nods

"Mmmhmm, I will, thank you" she closes the door and I hit my head why did I have to say that to her?

 **Emily**

I get into my car, and realize I left my phone inside. As soon as I turn it on, I see messages and missed calls by the minute.

I'm not in the mental state to make any calls or reply to any texts at the moment. Not after what Paige, was implying.

Why does she have to have feelings for me? I'm a sell out and a jerk, no one deserves me I can' afford to break her heart.

* * *

I get to the door and take my keys out of my purse but I don't even have to unlock it because I notice it's already unlock. I push open the door and slowly walk in.

"Hello?" I ask while grabbing an umbrella near my door.

"Who's here?"

"A" someone in a black hoodie says jumping out nearly scarring me

"Hahaha surprise" Spencer says pulling me into a hug. Aria almost tackles me down and joins the group hug.

"Is there room for me, I can jump and you all catch me?"

"NO HANNA" we all say in unison she then pouts while we laugh

"I though you two were coming in 2 days?" I ask confused

"We were but, then we thought, why wait?" Spencer adds looking me up and down.

"Love the new look" she says Hanna then snorts

"Loving the bed head too" Aria then hits Hanna

"Leave her alone, she probably had a long night" I nod

"Thanks Aria, it was"

"Of course it was especially with your performance last night" Hanna says pulling out her phone displaying the video of me making Paige let go of Sara's hand

"Yes, Em explain the video, that Hanna made us watch dozens of times" Spencer asks

"Isnt that the lawyer going against you?" Aria asks

"Yes, and it's just a video nothing more"

"Where were you last night?" Hanna asks

"Why didn't you text us?" Spencer asks

"Who's shirt is that, you don't like Mickey Mouse" Aria adds

"Stop with questions, I just want to take a shower"

"Ooooohhhh" they all say

"Ugh stop, just make yourself at home"

"Trust me, we were while you were doing so at someone elses " Hanna says while making a moaning sound

"Haha How old are you, Hanna?" Aria asks trying not to laugh

"Didnt know age mattered to you" Spencer says while getting a high five from Hanna

"Shut up, guys leave Ezra alone" she says while walking to the couch

"That something Ezra should have did when he taught you, leave you alone" I say making my exit to the bathroom.

 **I'm really looking forward to writing the trial in the future, I mean you already know there will be a lot of tension**

 **Thoughts always appreciated**


	15. Chapter 15

**Paige**

"This is your 3rd green tea, Paige you sure, you're okay"

"Just pour the hot water in, and stop the questions Amy" she rolls her eyes and pours me another and I take a sip not thinking about the tempature and end up burning my tongue

"Haha that's what you get, now tell me why you're upset?"

"I'm not upset" I say holding my tongue

"Oh please, the last time you did this, was when you watched The Help"

"The ending was so sad, Amy!"

"Just tell me what happened, I'll ask yes or no questions and if it's a yes nod if it's a no don't do anything?" I don't say anything but nod

"Great, does it have something to do, with the case?" I don't do anything

"Okay, does it have something to do, with being home sick?" I still don't make any movement

"Okay, does it have something to do, with a girl" I'm hesitant but nod

"Yes, we're going somewhere" I stare at Amy's sudden excitement

"Sorry, maybe that was a little insensetive" I nod

"Did you and this girl, have a fight?" well I wouldn't call it a fight, more like an awkward situation

"No, we didn't fight"

"Do I know this girl?"

"A little"

"Is it Sydney?"

"No,it has nothing to do with her" Amy throws the rag in the sink

"Well Paige, I don't know who you're referring to"

"Its Emily!" Amy smiles

"Ooooohhh the lawyer girl, what about her, did she bad mouth you again?"

"No, its complicated"

"How so?"

"Well I sort of have feelings for her" Amy gasps

"Noooo you having a crush on the girl you bought tea for a few weeks backs and always being seen together, I would have never guessed"

"Oh shut up Amy, this is why you're single" I say feeling a little better

"I'm single because of Karma" she says with a wink

I groan out of frustration "Calm down tiger, just tell her you like her"

"I did" Amy's grin drops and she grabs my hand

"Awww Paige, does she not feel the same way?"

"I don't know, that's what's freaking me out, she told me she would call me but she hasn't"

"How many days has it been since you last spoke with her?"

"one day"

"Give her some time Paige, it's just been one day maybe she forgot" I laugh

"You just don't forget when someone, confesses their love for you"

"Wait you love her?"

"I mean no, it's just a figure of speech, that's not the point! We are both adults and we should talk about the reality of the situation"

"I agree, but you know sometimes, not everyone has a mindset like you Paige, maybe she's scarred or need times to think"

"About what, Emily is a pretty make up your mind person, everything is black and white with her, it's either she likes me or not, and her not contacting me proves it"

"Or she just needs time to think or she's busy with the case, which you should be worried about also"

I take a sip of my tea

"I have a flight in the morning, don't worry my mind will be on the case the majority of the time"

"Paige, I think you should just relax, and let her reach out to you"

"I don't know, if I can wait that long Amy, you know I'm an anxious person"

"Trust me, I know this shop opened months ago, and you came in already knowing what you wanted "

"I saw the flyers everywhere for the red velvet cookie" I say remembering the delicious taste.

"Exactly you know what you want, and you get it"

Amy's right I do know what I want, and that's why I been so successful because I'm a go getter. I don't wait for things I go get it.

"Amy you're a genius, I need to go to Emily"

"Umm I didn't say all that" I get up from my seat and chug down my last bit of tea.

"I will ask her how she feels about me"

"Paige, let's be practical"

"Trust me I am, I have to buy flowers" I leave a tip and run out the door while Amy calls out my name.

 **Emily**

I'm lying in bed with Hanna's arm wrapped around me while snoring in my ear. I hear a knock on my bedroom door, and see Spencer sipping her coffee smiling.

"HELP Me" I mouth to Spenc but she just snaps a picture.

"Awww isnt this cute, just like old times"

I lift Hanna's arm from around me and slide out of bed "I hate you" Spencer laughs while we walk into the living room.

"I don't know why Hanna didn't sleep in her house"

"Selfish Em, did you just want to hog us to yourself" Aria asks while moving her feet off the couch so I can sit down.

"Nooo of course not"

"We told you, we could get a hotel" Spencer says

"No Spencer that's a waste of money, my home is your home"

"Great, because at my home we drink silk milk,and you just have 1 percent"

"This is Emily's Mart not Whole Food" I tease

"Ughh and your jokes still suck" Hanna says stepping into the room

"The beast is awake" Aria yells

"Well thanks to my cuddle buddy, who left me"

"Hanna that's not cuddling, that a death grip" I yell back

"Whatever, what's the plan for today?"

"Well I have to work, because I wasn't expecting you all until tomorrow"

"Awwww, what are we supposed to do, while you're gone" Aria whines

"Sight See, I'm not the only one who knows this city by heart"

We all look at Hanna

"No way, Hanna will get us killed" Spencer says

"That's too much work, I'm all for injuries though" Hanna then puts Aria in a headlock

"Great so I don't have to worry about you all killing each other, I need to get ready"

"For what?"

"I have some errands to run and Alison is coming over" I say lowly

"What?" the girls say in unison

"Like I said, I wasn't planning on you all coming today"

"Well if we knew the Devil was visiting we would have stayed" Hanna gives Spencer a high five while Aria tries to hold in her laugh.

"You all be on your best behavior she wont be here until later, so relax"

I head back into my bedroom and see my phone lying on my nightstand. I was supposed to text Paige, but I was too busy with the girls….who am I kidding I didn't know what to say to her.

I thought sleeping on it would make the conversation between us easier but, it didn't. I keep thinking about her. Maybe Hanna's dreams intercepted with mines, because we all know she ships us together. **  
**I pick up my phone and click on her caller i.d and let it ring.

Maybe hearing her voice will make the conversation easier.

"Hello?" I hear on the other line, my mouth goes dry hearing her voice did not make it easier.

"Emily?"

"Paige hi"

"Hey, you sound weird are you okay?"

"Yeah, you know just woke up"

"This late?"

"Yeah, we all aren't early birds, like you Paige"

"R.I.P to Harper Lee"

"Yesss, I know right, I nearly fell out of my bed at such news, To Kill a Mocking Bird is one of my favorite books"

"Basic,but make sense" I walk around my bedroom

"No, you did not call my favorite book basic" I say catching a grin on my face in the mirror which I let drop

"I didn't call the book basic, I called you basic"

"How?"

"I mean when someone says, something is their favorite book, they explain why"

"You didn't even give me a chance!"

"Well I doubt you called me to talk about your favorite book" there is a silence

"I guess you're right"

"Emily, do you have feelings for me, and you can be honest?"

"Paige about that.." before I could finish I hear glass breaking on the ground

"Hold on Paige" I put the phone on mute and open my bedroom door and see my vase knocked on the ground

"She did it" Hanna says pointing at Spencer holding a broom

"I did not, it was an accident Hanna kept throwing the pillow so I told her to stop and"

"I don't care just clean it up, I swear you all are like kids"

"You still love me right?" Aria says with puppy dog eyes

"Leave the sucking up to Mr. Fitz "

"Shut up Em" Aria says throwing the pillow at me which I block

I head back to my room and look down at my phone and see that Paige must have hung up. I redial her number but it goes straight to voicemail.

 **Paige**

No No No, why does my phone have to die, when Emily was about to answer my question? My charger is at home and I'm already standing in front of the flower shop.

I might as well go inside, I open the door and I hear a loud sneeze.

"Bless You"

"Thank You" I make eye contact with the same girl from the dinner party.

"You have some nerve coming into here" Vegan girl says

"Um it's a store, I'm sure you don't know who or when someone will come in" I say looking around

"Well it's my store, and I don't appreciate you being here"

"You do know, I'm a lawyer right, kicking me out is a law suit"

"So is assault"

This girl can't be serious

"You were about to throw a drink on me, I was just trying to stop you" I say with a smile on my face

"With that much force?" I shrug

"Maybe you should go to the gym, if it took that much force to make you vulnerable, maybe nuts aren't working for you when it comes to protein, try beef"

"You're just a bully that's what" I can't help but laugh

"I eat meat get over it!"

"That's not what I'm talking about" someone from the corner steps out. Wow I'm just a lucky person today.

"Calm down Sara, I can handle this, Hello Pig skins"

I turn around confused "Who me?" Alison rolls her eyes

"Clearly, I don't see any pigs besides you" Samara and her high five. Wait they know each other? Also she just called me a pig, I'm so confused.

Vegan girl heads to the back leaving me with Alison.

"I think I should probably find another flower shop, one with more class" I turn around to walk out when I feel water hit the back of my head.

I turn back around slowly "You will need more than water to get to me"

Alison crosses her arms "You think, you have it figured out, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

She walks towards me but I motion for her to stop.

"We can talk from a distance, because I'm not so happy I'm wet"

"I thought pigs liked the mud, taking in fact you are mixed with dirt" what is up with this girl's comebacks and why am I a pig?

"I see the way you look at Emily, and I don't like it" now I roll my eyes

"And I care about how you feel?"

"You should, because I'm a big part of Emily's life"

"You're a big pain, if you meant that"

"Whatever, stay away from her, and I'm not talking about in court, I'm talking about in your personal life, I can't have Em being distracted by some girl, who gives puppy dog eyes and a laugh"

I shake my head

"Soooo, just because you tell me to stay away from her, going to make me do as you say, I know people like you, you're the bullies of the world and I don't have time to play in your games, and I don't know why Emily is representing you, I see the way you treat her, and she doesn't deserve it"

I walk toward the exit when she calls out

"When you love someone that much, they will do anything for you, that's just the bond we have"

"No, you're not love, you're a jail sentence" I say while exiting out of the store. Maybe flowers aren't a great idea after all.

 _ **Later that evening**_

 **(Emily)**

I just got back from meeting with Wilden to discuss the plan. I open my apartment door and it's quiet, I put my keys on the kitchen counter and see a poorly written note.

'We all went to go sight seeing like you suggested'

-Hanna M

Paige still hasn't texted or called me back, I hope she's okay. I hear knocking on the door "OPEN UP EMILY!" I sigh recognizing the voice.

I take my time walking toward the door and open it. I'm nearly knocked over as Ali rams herself inside.

I look at her and her mascara is running, like she been crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask she looks around and sees all the suit cases lying around.

"Do you have people staying with you?" she asks

"Ugh yeah, Aria and Spencer came to vist" Ali nods

"I guess I picked a bad day to come"

"Noooo, they're out sight seeing, I thought you were coming later tonight?" I ask

"I was…until I ran into Attoney Mcculluers"

"Umm okay, what does seeing her have to do with coming here ealrly" Ali gives me this werid look

"Why does it matter, if I came early or not, were you expecting her to show up?" Ali panicking for reason I still don't know.

"You like her don't you?"

Wait what?

"Ali what are you talking about, you're acting so weird"

"Tell me Emily, you have feelings for her, that's why you been neglecting my case"

"Don't you say that, I been working my butt off for you, if anything you been neglecting me, canceling on our meetings,not telling me the full story until the last minute"

"Like it bothered you, it gave you more time to hang out with your new fuck buddy"

Years of knowing Alison I know she's having one of her episodes but this one is a rare one. She usually has this type of emotion when she feels like she doesn't have control of things.

"I need you to take a deep breath and talk with me"

"I can't do that until you tell me, if you have feelings for her"

"Why do you care, it has nothing to do with you"

"IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME!"

I cross my arm waiting to hear her explain

"Ever since I saw you in that coffee shop with her, I knew you were falling for her"

"Ali that not.."

"Don't you lie, you can't fall for people like that, they will try to tear down your wall, and that's not good for people like us"

"People like us, don't you dare compare me to you, Ali I'm not the same person I was back in Rosewood"

"Stop telling yourself that you're, we can save all the things in the world, but that's only because we want to ignore the fact we can't save our-self"

"What we did in Rosewood, was wrong and maybe we do need to answer for what we done so we can move on"

At this point I'm tired of hiding the truth, maybe that's my problem I keep holding on to my mistakes instead of excepting them. Maybe if I just come clean it will go away and I can feel at peace with myself.

"Why can't you just move on Em, everyone else seems to do so, you throwing this case is a foolish move, why do you always have to be the weak one out of us, we all messed up deal with it, and let it go!"

I look at Ali and I can't believe she said that, she always says things out of anger but this time, it was different

her eyes soften "Em, I didn't mean that"

"Get Out!"

"Em, sorry I didn't mean to says"

"GET OUT NOW ALI, BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE" I open the door for her and she looks at me

"Go I said, before I tell you to find a new lawyer"

 **Paige**

I try calling Emily back but it goes straight to voicemail. I park my motorcycle across the street from her home and walk up to it.

It's getting dark, so I'm sure she's home.

I got Emily's address from Hanna, she was more than happy to give it to me. I walk up the stairs and decide to take a right.

Which to my luck are the even numbers which her door ends in. I get to the third door and take a deep breath and knock.

"Go Away" she sounds like she been crying

"I would but, I have this cactus" I answer back

I look down at the pot I got from some farmer market. Thought it was cute, it was all alone with the flowers and I felt sorry for it, also I could say a lot of puns with it.

"Paige now's not a good time"

"Tomorrow is not a good time either" I tease remembering my flight

The door opens and I push the cactus to her face and she steps back

"Paige, that almost hit my face"

"I just wanted to get, straight to the point" okay 1 down out of the 7 puns I have left

She sets the cactus down and I look around and she has a beautiful home.

"Look at all these suit cases are you trying to runaway, hopefully not to Rosewood" I tease she looks at me offended

"What?"

"It was a joke relax, I doubt you would fit in such a town, not as classy as you probably grew up ,you're probably from California or somewhere with alot of tree, actually you never told me where you were from "

"You don't know me, so don't try to label me as classy" she says in a harsh tone.

What has gotten into her? She sounded fine on the phone earlier. Now she's acting like when I first met her.

"Sorry, you're right, my bad" I stand awkwardly carefully picking my words next

"I came because you didn't answer my calls"

"I was busy" she motions to the suit cases

"My friends came early"

Okay that explains the suit cases, makes sense now.

"Then why are you so upset, your girls are back!"

"It's different we all have changed"

"Duhhhh, I'm not the same person from high school, as you can tell I'm more attractive" I wink but that still doesn't get her out of a bitter mood.

"Emily what's wrong?" I ask stepping towards her but not close enough because her look kills

"It's crazy how all my friends, can move pass our past, and act like nothing happened, I feel like I'm the only one who can't move on"

"Why can't you move on?" I ask

"I don't know, maybe because I'm not strong enough"

"Oh Please, you're strong enough, you are a bad ass lawyer you can do anything"

"Can you stop?"

I'm taken back by her frustration

"Stop making me sound like I'm just being self conscious and just being in my feelings, you're ignoring what I'm trying to tell you"

"And what is that, so far I been hearing indirect statements" I answer back now frustrated also, with her attitude.

"I'm telling you, I can't let go of my past, Paige"

"Okay and.." tears pour down her cheeks but she turns around and wipes them

"I can't form a relationship with you Paige, because I can't let go"

I feel my heart drop and my eyes start to water

"Your past doesn't define you, though Emily"

"Mines does okay, you don't know me"

"You won't give me a chance to get to know you, it's because of Alison right, she doesn't love you Emily"

The reaction she gives me shows me that, she was shocked I brought up her client in such a personal matter. Which also shows me that their relationship is more than professional.

"This has nothing to do with Alison, and I don't appreciate you bringing her up"

"Why huh, because she's your past huh, because you can't get away from her? She has you locked down Emily, why don't you see that. She's using you, and she's going to drop you when she's done"

"Or like you, what's your fascination with me, for all I know you just wanted to get to know me, just to win this case, you saw I how I treated you in the past, yet you're still here, Why ?"

I just stare at her because that all she sees of me? Someone who will manipulate others for their benefit. Everything I did was genuine and I'm more hurt and disappointed by the fact she thinks that, instead of her not wanting a relationship with me.

I pick up my cactus

"You know, when I first met you in that bar restroom and I shook your hand I felt a spark, Call me a hopeless romantic but saw something in you, not your past, not the present but a future hopefully with me, but you made your decision and I have to respect that and move on, because you know what, you have to move from the past"

Emily doesn't say anything

I reach my hand on the door handle and just when i'm about to turn it I have one last thing to say.

"You know not everything in the past is bad" and with that I walk out the door.

I make my way down the steps throwing the stupid plant in the trash. I get to the sidewalk and hear someone clapping.

I turn around and see Alison "Awwww you don't get the girl after all"

"Leave me alone, she's all yours" I say wiping my face

"I warned you, in the first place to stay away from her, but you couldn't, you brought heart break on to yourself"

I put my helmet down and head in her direction. I'm so angry and can't even think.

"What are you scared of?" I get in her face and see fear in her eyes

"You're that intimated by me that you act this way" she starts stepping back but I move forward

"You think you have all the control? She stumbles and falls onto the ground and I raise my fist

And she doesn't even flinch "Do it, I been through enough, a fist wont hurt me, I'm already numb" I look into her eyes and I see nothing. She was right, I saw no emotion inside those eyes.

I look away from her and I put my fist down. She's not worth it, the time and the energy, people like that live their lives destroying others, because they destroyed themselves.

"Just because you can't feel anything, doesn't mean Emily can't" I say turning around and head back to my bike.


	16. Chapter 16

**(Paige)**

I find my seat and luckily I get the window seat. A tall guy sits beside me.

"Tell me if I snore" he says I laugh out of politeness because right now, I'm not feeling on top of the world.

"Snoring doesn't bother me, Paige" I offer my hand and he shakes it.

"Noel?" he says

He takes out his headphones and puts it on. The plane trip will give me a lot to think about, regarding the case. Which should have been my priority in the first place. Not getting feeling for an attorney who, refuses to let go of her past.

Apart of me hopes Alison didn't tell anyone about our confrontation yesterday, because the last thing I need is a law suit for giving her emotional distress and with my clients I would fit right in.

We are about to take off so my phone's on airplane mode, but even if it wasn't, I'm sure I didn't get any text messages. Even if it wasn't I doubt, I would have received one from Emily.

 **Emily**

"She still hasn't come out of her room?" I over hear Aria ask as I lay in my bed looking at the ceiling. I keep thinking about how Paige always knows how to fit words together, like she always has some type of closing for every statement or comment she makes. As if her words were an envelope and as she says her last word it seals it.

What shocked me the most was she brought up Alison. She only saw me with Alison two times and she thinks that's the reason why I can't let go of my past? I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking Ali is controlling me when I'm the one controlling myself! I was the one who kicked Ali out and I was the one who told Paige I wasn't ready for a relationship. If anything I cared enough about Paige to be honest and tell her, how I felt. Yet Ali is still the one to blame.

"Yes, she been in there all day" I over hear Aria ask outside of the door

"I thought she would had, at least walked out, while Hanna and I were out" Spencer says

"I know, and she hasn't, do you think it has something to do with Ali?" Aria asks I cover my ears even more.

"I swear if she did something to her again, I'm killing her, Ali always has to destroy Em's happiness, they were just about to hit it off" Hanna says

"Who?" Aria asks

"Paige and Emily" my heart clenches at the sound of Paige's name

"The lawyer?" Spencer asks

"Yes, her"

"They're dating?" Aria asks

at this point I'm done. I open the door and see all their guilty faces.

"You all don't know, what I been through, so you have no right to talk behind my back"

"Em, we didn't mean to" Aria says

"No, I don't care"

"Emily don't attack Aria like that, we're just worried about you, if anything you have been talking behind our backs, by not telling us what's going on"

Leave it to Spencer to still fight others battles.

"I'm protecting you all, I can't tell you!"

"Protecting us from what?" Aria asks

"Everything!"

I motion for everyone to sit on the couch and I take a deep breath. I can't hide this from them anymore. What do I have to lose. I already lost everything.

"You know how I'm representing Alison" everyone nods

"Well Wilden is testifying"

"What, that can't be he has no say" Aria says while bounching her knee something she does when nervous

"Aria's right, and isnt Ali trying, to just get money, what does Wilden have to do with it? Spencer asks

"Well Ali found out that Wilden was following her, and we have enough evidence to prove that the NYPD has been harassing her"

"I don't understand, what does Wilden have to do with it, wait do you think he moved up here just to follow Alison?"

"His wife is from here but I'm not sure okay, I just know for a fact that he's going to testify for the Defense, and he knows we have proof"

Aria nods "So basically he's trying to black mail you"

"Yes pretty much, but he's not, we have an agreement"

"Gosh Em, why did you keep this from us? Hanna asks

"I didn't want you to worry"

"You knew us long enough to know that we work better knowing things in adavance" Spencer says

"I know what I have to do, no need to worry"

" it could be a trick Em"

"it's not Spencer"

"How do you know?" Aria asks

"Because he has too much at stake"

"Apparently not, if he went through all this trouble, to go after Ali"

Hanna pulls out her phone

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Calling Ali" I get up and try to take the phone out of her hand

"No, I'm mad at her Hanna"

"We all are!" Hanna yells

"She's the reason why you can't be happy" Aria and Spencer both look at me

"Hanna that's not true, just hang up" I say not wanting to get Aria and Spencer involved in Hanna and I debate

"Yes it is, but you know what makes me more upset... you"

"Hanna let's breath" Aria says

"No, it's so frustrating, Emily is so smart yet she keeps getting played, I'm tired of seeing my best friend being torn up to pieces, and the worst part is she knows that Ali is no good to her, yet she keeps helping her"

"I'm being a friend Hanna, I would do the same for any one of you!"

Hanna laughs "She's not our friend Em, this is what I'm talking about, everyone here know it, but you"

"I'm not in denial Hanna, I know Alison is a bad person, yet I still have to do my job"

"Don't you dare try to make this into an occupation of yours, Alison could have picked any lawyer, she choose you because she knew you would do it, everyone can see that her suing the NYPD was a bad and foolish choice, that why no lawyer helped her, I bet you were her last chocie"

Spencer stands between us "That's enough you all"

"No, Spencer you arent there to witness what Ali puts Emily through, just me"

"I said enough, I'm well aware of the way Ali treats Emily, but she's not the only one, we all have been played by Alison, so don't put the blame all on her"

"Spencer's right, Hanna it's not Em's fault" Hanna stares at me and I stare back at her. We clearly are frustrated about the situation.

"Go ahead ask me, Hanna, Do it since you, have so much to say, Ask me if I still love her" I yell back

Hanna shakes her head no "I already know the answer"

"Then asks me so I can answer!"

"Do you love her?" she looks into my eyes

"No I do not, I'm only doing this, so I don't owe her anything else"

Hanna smiles and it doesn't make sense to me because this is not a joke, I'm being serious

"What's so funny?" Aria asks

"She's lying" I can't believe she thinks that

"Hanna you know I was serious, you know me" I say back angrily

"Yes, and I know when you're lying"

"What do you mean, I belive Em" Spencer says still not letting me go

"I asked Emily, if she loved her, I never said Alison, and she knew who I meant"

My eyes soften and Hanna walks towards me and Spencer steps aside and Hanna pulls me into a hug.

"I told her to come here" Hanna whispers in my ear

"I messed up Hanna" I say while tears fall on her shoulder

She pulls away and use her hand to wipe away my tears

"I know but, we all are going to fix it" she says with tears falling from her eyes also

"Yes, together" Aria says while pulling me into a hug

"Emily you know we will always be here for you" Spencer says

I give her a hug also "I'm here for you all too" I say back

"Trust me we know, Em out of us all you have a great heart" Spence says returning the hug

"Heyy, I'm here too" Hanna yells while Spencer tackles her down

"Seriously we are all in this together, even Alison needs to be apart of this, as terrible as it sound, we need to get all the information she has, so tomorrow we should invite her over"

We all nod at Spencer's request

"Gosh Spencer, always in control" Aria tease

"I am the doctor of the group"

 **Paige**

I feel someone tap my shoulder and open my eyes and see Noel and he laughs "I can't believe you slept through the whole flight"

I look around and see everyone taking their seat belt off. I must have really slept through the whole flight.

"Me either, and I don't really have anywhere to be" he looks at me confused

"I'm just sight seeing in Rosewood"

"That's a first, there is nothing here but, small shops and secrets" he tease

"Then why are you here, if you know this place so well?" I ask

"I like to visit my Mother, and party with my friends in Ravenwood"

"Awww you're a mother's boy, how cute" he blushes

"Like you?" I smile

"You're barking up the wrong tree, Noel" he laughs

We collect our things and head out off the plane.

"You know, if you want to see the real cool parts of Rosewood, I have a friend who can show you around"

"I like girls, Noel"

"Haha I'm talking about another friend" I stop

"I appreciate your offer, but I like to do my history alone" just how Emily left me.. alone

"Oh come on, you will find Rosewood boring without someone showing you the best parts" he takes out his phone and shows me a picture of a girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"Doesn't she scream fun" he says

"yes, she looks like a superstar"

"You should have seen her, in high school a real geek at first but then Junior year, just wow her name is Mona"

"What school did you two attend ?" I ask

"Rosewood High" he says with pride

Noel looks around the same age as Alison maybe Mona and him knows Alison. As much as I would like to talk with Noel about Alison. I don't really think he cares about someone's character, taking in fact he only remembers Mona from her looks. My best bet would be talking with Mona, since she knows the city so well.

"What' her number?"

"That's what I'm talking about, I'll give her a call" he says walking off

I take a seat in the airport.

The people flying out looks happier than the people just getting back. I havent got a full glimpse of the town yet but l can already feel their sadness.

No wonder Alison acts out, maybe she didn't have enough attention here. Noel gets off the phone and throws a thumbs up.

"She said she would love to give you a tour, aka a personal favor of mine" he winks

"She even offered to pick you up, from the airport"

"Really?"

"Yep, all I did was send a picture of you and she was on board, I guess you have a tour guide and a cuddle buddy"

"Wait how did you get a picture of me?" he shoves his phone in my face and it's a picture of me drooling on his shoulder.

"Here's her number, I sent her yours, I have to go have a great visit"

I wave "Thank you Noel"

I make my way to the baggage claim and sit back down. I pull out my phone and I get a text from an unknown number. Actually there isn't a number just the letter A.

I click on the message and it's a video. Who ever took it was on the move because all I could see was a flashing light from inside some house and girls running away then the video ends. The video was also taken at night so I couldn't really see the girls' faces. I could just hear a loud scream and footsteps running away.

I try to watch it again but the video doesn't replay. I click on it again and the message disappears

This town really is weird.

 **Short chapter, I'm sorry I have a martial arts competition and need to get ready and today was my only chance to update. The bright side is, you know that the next chapter will be crazy. Do you think Mona should be trusted? Who will be Paige's witness? What will be Alison's reaction when she sees all the girls? Just some things to think about**

 **Thought always appreciated**


	17. Chapter 17

**Paige**

"Hello you must be Paige" Mona says opening the front seat door for me.

"Yes, and you must be Mona" she frowns

"I'm not Mona" I'm already in the car, and she locks the door. Oh my gosh, I just got into a car with a serial killer.

"You picked the wrong town to vist" she says I bang on the window and she laughs

"I'm kidding relax" she pulls out her licenses

"See Mona Vanderwaal" I hold it and look it over, so I know it's not fake.

"Do you trust me?" I mean I don't have a choice I'm already in the car.

"Do you trust me?" I ask

"Of course, you're one of the good guys" what does she mean by that?

I nod "So how long have you known Noel?" I ask

"Since middle school, we became closer in High school though"

"Are you two dating?"

Mona groans "Ewww gross, he's such a perv, but like a brother to me"

"So a brother perv, that's a first" Mona laughs

"You're funny"

so I been told,I"m glad someone can laugh .

"What brings you to Rosewood?" Mona asks while turning down the radio

I clear my throat "I always wanted to visit this town, heard a lot of things about this place"

"Good or bad?"

"Neither, but the way my phone is acting, its not leaving a great impression" There is no service here

"Don't worry, when we get into town, you will get all the service you need"

 **Emily**

"Come on Em, lets go into Brookstone" Hanna begs

"Hanna, I'm tired and my feet hurts" I say putting my bags down as I sit in one of the mall's massage chairs.

"But Em, you love shopping" Hanna whines Aria takes the other chair beside me.

"No, Hanna you are the real shopping queen" Aria says sliding 2 dollars into the machine

"I'll go with you Hanna" Spencer offers

"Thanks Spence, you were always my favorite" they lock arms and head in the direction of the store.

Today has been eventful, fun but eventful shopping really did help take the stress of the case off of me. Then again I still have that pain in my heart. The worst part is I'm well aware of the cause of such emptiness I'm feeling.

"Aria?"

"Mmmhmm"

"Can I ask you something?"

"No, I doubt we're done shopping"

"Duhh I know that, it's something else"

"Okay lay it on me"

"It's about you and Ezra's relationship before you were open about it"

This gets Aria's attention and she opens her eyes

"Okay, what about it?"

" Were you ever scarred?"

"Of getting caught, of course, I was more worried for him, he could have lost his job"

I take a deep breath

"No, were you scared as in being in a relationship with him"

She thinks about it

"To be honest at first yes, he was older, more experienced than I was, which makes sense but I thought I had to be more older and mature, To be with him"

she continues

"Once I started acting more mature, I realized that I wanted to learn and grow on my own terms. Not to match someone elses' terms. I think we try so hard to be one step ahead of others to avoid getting hurt. We're so caught up in protecting ourselves that we don't learn from the experience of learning about who we're. I'm not saying Ezra and I didn't have our fair share of fights, but without those fights I don't think I would have stayed with him"

Aria squeezes my hand

"If you don't win some and lose some, you might never get the motivation to fight a new battle each time"

I think Aria said everything I needed to hear. Being with Paige, I learned a lot about myself and grew. I learned that it was okay to have fun and let my guard down sometimes. I mean before, I was known as the uptight attorney who thought she was better than everyone. Now everyone treats me like I'm normal, and that's all I wanted. Being with her, I never thought of Rosewood and my past.

But this case that I'm working on is a battle and a case of it's own.

My past vs my future in a way, and now I know what side I'm really on and it's defense! My past is prosecution it's trying to make me remember what I had done, and due to the fact I'm bringing it to everyone attention prosecution has to be right, my past has to be right.

Then again something inside of me keep defending the thoughts of doubt that tells me I'm a bad person. But you're only bad when you're not aware of what I have done and regret those mistakes, and try to be a better person than you were before, and that's what I'm doing. I learned from my past, therefore I'm not guilty!

Aria gets me out of my train of thought

"I don't know much about this Paige girl but from what Hanna been telling me she really left an impression on you"

"Yes, she is something else, I never met someone quite like her before" I smile at the thought of her.

"Tell me about her, I know Hanna seems to make things sound bigger than what they're" she tease

"Well she's really silly and funny, remember Noel?" i ask

"OMG he was such a class clown, remember he did that senior prank where he let lose 5 dogs into the school and put the number 6 on the 5th dog and got all the teachers thinking there was a 6 dog left roaming the halls"

"Ohhh yeah he got in so much trouble" we both laugh at such a good memory back in Rosewood. To think about it alot of great things happened back home also. Like my first win at a swim meet, my first school dance, and so on.

"Well Paige, is a little like Noel, not as crazy but she's funny and sweet "

"Funny, that's different from Maya, she was fun but a different kind of fun" Aria says

"True, Maya and Paige are totally different, Paige isnt a cheater"

"I'm sorry, for bringing her up Em"

"It's fine, I got over it, is she…"

"Yes, she's still dating Ben, I heard they're in engaged, but dont feel bad, she wasn't good enough for you"

"More like I wasn't good enough for her"

"Don't say that, Em you're amazing, I'm sure Paige still thinks you're"

I shake my head remembering the hurtful things I said to her.

"I doubt it I messed up I told her I didn't want a relationship with her, it's funny I finally meet someone who, really genuinely likes me and I just say fuck them"

"The question is do you like her?"

"Of course I do but it's pointless now"

Aria laughs I swear I think my friends have some type of problems when deciding when it's appropriate to laugh

"What?"

"You're a fucking lawyer Em, you can easily make your case"

"And what's my case?"

"That you messed up, and you were just scared, quite frankly If Paige is as good of a lawyer as I heard, she probably saw past your bull. We all been through too much Em, it's time you have happiness, so make happiness your case"

"Aww Aria, Ezra is so happy to have you"

"Yes, and he still hasnt asked to marry me yet" she tease

Just wait until she gets back from New York

Hanna and Spencer come out of the store with even more bags

"Let's go to Build a Bear!" Hanna yells

 **Paige**

We pull into town and all I can see is mini shops, I check my phone and just like Mona said I get 5 bars.

I see kids running around and couples eating outside. This place almost looks like a tv show.

"This looks like a nice area to raise a family"

Mona laughs "Trust me, if you like going to church every Sunday and going to city council meetings, then yes"

"What is a model like yourself doing here, then" I tease Mona should clearly be seeing the world,she's still young this place doesnt look like her scene.

Mona flips her hair

"You know I like to stay humble give thanks to the little people"

we both laugh

"No but really we all aren't lucky to leave this town, but even if you are lucky, this town will always follow you"

I swear if Mona says one more creepy comment, I'm hopping out of the car.

We drive futher and I start to see houses, and they all look almost similar. Acutally they all look the same, different colours but same structure.

"This is where some of my friends used to live" Mona points out I see a woman watering her plants and as soon as she sees our car. She heads inside, which is werid because I was just about to wave.

"They don't seem friendly, did you see that woman?"

Mona smile drops and she looks serious "I guess some people still hold grudges and can't let things go"

I stare at her "Or her flowers arent growing as she hopped" she says trying to lighted the mood

I'm debating whether now is a good time, to hop out the car. A couple of scratches wont bother me.

My phone gets a text message and Mona takes her eyes off the road and looks down at my phone then returns her eyes on the road.

"Hey is A sometype of business around here, because I heard about ads sending texts from seeing your location"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she says not taking her eyes off the road.

I click on the message and it's the video again this time it's longer. There are police and amburlances flashing at the house.

The person recording moves closer and someone is being pushed out on a gurney. I keep replaying the video and try to see the people running away better. I slow it down and catch a girl with curly hair maybe blonde or brown, not sure.

I look at the house and it looks almost exacltly like the houses we just passed.

"Hey Mona"

"yes"

"Has there ever been an accident where, someone got hurt, here?"

"Duhhh, Paige this place isnt as perfect as it looks"

"True, let me rephrase, has there been any accidents invouling some type of an explosion going off?"

"Not really sure, what you mean" I type in my passcode again to show Mona the video but it's gone again.

The confusing part is, I have service this time!

 **Emily**

"Just pull up here, this is the place" I say while Spencer parks

"So what's the gameplan?" Hanna asks holding her stuffed Panda bear she made

"Go up and apologize to Paige, and tell her how I feel about her"

"And?" Aria asks

"Tell her, that we should talk about our relationship status after the case, but I do want a connection with her"

Aria hi fives me "Go get her Tiger"

Hanna sticks her head out the window "Take your time, I bet there is alot of tension"

"Hanna we have things we still need to do, this is a quick trip" Spencer says

"Fine, Em make it a quickie I recommend you go down on her first, you really owe her one"

"Hanna!" Aria and Spencer say at the same time while I try to avoid my embarrassment from all the people on the sidewalk hearing my friend no filter.

I shut the door and make my way up the apartment steps.

Of course I know my way around the building I basically came and went. I feel pumped, I probably look silly carrying a build a bear house box thingy. But like the girls told me, it's not about how I look it about how feel.

I make a right down the hall and hear rock music coming out of Paige's door.

Didn't take her as a rock music type of person.

I knock on the door and I hear a girl laughing. I step back and the door opens and I see the same guy from Sean's party wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Hey Paige's hot chick" he says with a grin and dialted eyes

"Umm Hello, is Paige home?" he looks me up and down

"Why, I think she wants more than a bear, I think she wants a person, someone like you"

Even a drunk fool knows that I broke her heart.

"Is she here or not" he shakes his head no

"She went on a plane"

"What, where did she go?"

"I think she went back home, I spoke with her earlier and she said she was with some girl, I don't know"

"Oh, is she okay?"

"She sounded, a little depressed, like she was dying internally , but other than that, she sounded fine"

"Toby come back" the girl in the background says

"I got to go, Paige will be back you know, she has the case and all, do you want me to give her that?" he points at the Build a Bear box

"Please, do and tell her I stopped by"

"Why don't you tell her?" he asks

"I don't want to ruin her trip back home"

he nods "I think that's a good idea, give her some time, you meant alot to her"

He shuts the door and I head back to the car. Wow I really hurt her that much, that she had to leave the city.

I really need to explain myself I'm not the same person.

 **Paige**

We pull up to a high school and Mona parks in the parking lot.

"This is where Noel and I went to school" I get out he car and move my legs after being a car for a while I need to move.

"This place looks nice"

"Thanks, had a lot of memories here, walk with me, have to show you something"

We walk through the baseball field and Mona walks futher heading in the direction of the forest. I stop half way

"Umm where are we going?" I ask

now I'm all for adventures but this looks too shady. I'm not one of those people in movies that asks if anyone's home knowing for a fact that I'm the only one in the house.

"I have to show you something trust me" she says

"No offense but you have to see it my way, I just met you and you know this place better than me and you could be my killer"

"There is a knife in that tree to the right of you, grab it if you don't trust me"

I put my hand in the opening of the tree and in fact there was. What kind of place is this?

"How do I know, you don't have a gun in another tree?"I ask

Aand I thought the South was bad this place is low key like the Hunger Games.

I wouldn't be surprise to find Katniss in a tree waiting to drop a hornet nest on ourheads

"DO YOU WANT ANSWERS TO HELP YOUR CASE OR NOT?

This time I pick up the knife "How do you know about my case?" Mona rolls her eyes

"I know who you're, when Noel sent me a snapchat of some girl drooling on his shoulder, as a tactic to make me jealous, I knew you were heading to Rosewood, and Alison is a bad person and she needs to pay for the crimes she did and how she left this town, how all the girls left this town"

"Why do you need my help, I'm just trying to defend the NYPD, not Rosewood. I just came here to get Alison's background"

"I know that, but you could bring the attention of the incidents and events that took place here in Rosewood. Everyone forgets about this place, and you can get away with crimes by paying money, you're our only chance with getting justice"

"I'm not who you're looking for, Mona I'm sorry"

This has gotten too serious, I didn't come here to get involved in some town's drama. I'm not getting deep into this.I turn around to head back I don't know where I'm going but I'm not driving with her.

"Alison was at fault in the video?" Mona calls out

I turn back around "What video?" I ask

"The video you keep getting, the one where a girl was being carried out on a gurney"

"You know about that?" I ask walking towards her

"The whole town knows it was just the beginning, of the damage she caused"

"But there was more people in the video" I ask confused

"I know she wasn't the only one who caused it, her friends Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and even Emily were apart of it"

I have all these questions but I can't get involved

"I'm sorry to hear that Mona, but I can't help you"

"GREAT YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HAVE EMILY REPRESENT ALISON, AND PROTECT HER AGAIN LIKE SHE DID HERE?"

what does she mean by here?

"What do you mean Emily, is she from here?" I ask

Mona crosses her arm

"Yes, Emily Fields and the worst part is she was the one who went inside to start the explosion"

I just stare at her trying to process the information

"They arent good people Paige that's why you need to put them away, starting with Alison"

I can't stand I sit on the ground and push the hair off my face

the flashing light, the girl screaming, people running away. All these clips keep running through my head.

The girl! "Did….the…girl die?" I ask shaking

Mona sits besides me "Yes"

"Thank God" I say with relief

"But she's blind, which in her case is a good thing because she has scars all over her face and body,she was such a beautiful girl, and that was one of the reasons they did it, I'll take you to meet her soon"

I feel like I'm going throw up. Mona rubs my back

"I still have to show you something, we must hurry before it gets dark"

she helps me up and we continue you walking

Who is Emily Fields, because she's not the same person

 **Thank you for all the good luck wishes. You all are truly nice, to thank you all I decided to update hope you all dont mind ;)**

 **If you thought this chapter was crazy wait until the next one**

 **Thoughts always appreciated.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Paige**

"Hi?" I open my eyes and see a little girl with wavy black hair staring in my face. I look back at the girl with a confused and tired expression on my face.

"Umm Hello" the little girl climbs on top of my bed.

"Oooohhh okay?"

she crosses her leg and just stares at me. This girl has to be either 6 or 7 either way she's too old to be waken me up.

"Your hair looks funny"

I sit up hold my covers "Yeah trying out this new look, why are you up so early?"

The little girl shrugs

"I'm an early bird, but I don't like worms" I cant help but smile at this girl's disgust at such a figure of speech.

"You know I like to stay up at night" I say

"I can tell, you look like you didn't want to get up"

"You are very good at obseving you should be a scentist or a lawyer" I tease

Mona walks into the room

"Sally, what did I tell you about bothering my guests" Sally slides off the bed

"Sorry, about my little sister, she's quite nosey" I smile and try to smooth my hair

"It's fine, and besides I don't mind, you did allow me to stay with you"

Mona lets her sister out the room then shuts the door

"It's fine, how are you dealing with what I showed and told you last night?"

I sigh remembering Mona showing a gravesite where a girl who everyone thought was Alison was buried but to find out Alison faked her death and disappeared.

She even used another person body to take her place. This girl went to the extreme for reasons I still don't know.

"I'm taking it all in at the moment"

"I understand, till this day I'm still in shock"

Out of all this information I'm still thinking about what Mona said about how Emily couldn't be trusted and how she started the explosion in Jenna's house.

"Mona, can you tell me more about Jenna's accident?"

"I rather you hear it from her, she allowed for me to visit her later today"

"Really, does she know I'm coming?"

"No"

"I CAN'T GO THERE AND ASK HER QUESTIONS, IT MIGHT FREAK HER OUT"

"Paige, it will be fine I visit her all the time she doesn't mind company"

She gets up

"Besides, if she can handle my annoying little sister, she can handle you, I have a few errands to run, make yourself at home"

"Am I suppose to watch Sally?" Mona laughs

"Nooo, I'm going to drop her off at her friend's house, when I get back we can go visit Jenna"

 **Emily**

We're all sitting down waiting for Ali to get here. I told her to be here in an hour, and it's almost 2 mintues until the time I gave her expires.

"Doubt she's going to show" Hanna says pacing the floor

"Give her some time she still has 1 minute" Aria says

"I'm with Hanna, Ali never been the type to be on time"

"And when she does show, it's unexpected, like when she came back after being gone for years!" Hanna says the doorbell rings.

I get up and open my door

Ali walks inside and she covers her mouth and stares at Aria and Spencer

"You all look so…?"

"Old?" Aria suggest

"Terrible" Spencer asks

Ali smiles and shakes her head "No, you two look beautiful and mature"

"Like they weren't before?" Hanna says under her breath

"You know what I meant Hanna and I didn't come here to cause trouble"

"It's a little too much of that"

I pat Hanna's shoulder "Sit down Hanna" she looks at me then sits on her couch putting her feet in the way so Ali doesn't sit next to her.

I get up and allow Ali to take my seat "No Em, It's fine I can stand"

"You sure?" I ask

"Yes, I can sit on the floor" and suprisely Ali sits down and crosses her legs.

I don't know what has gotten into Ali she seems more willing to cooperate maybe it's the guilt. Or the fact that she's out numbered. Either way this discussion need to be talked about.

"So is this a intervention" Ali tease

"In a way" Spencer says

"We need you to tell us everything that you know, that has a connection with this case"

"Shouldn't I be talking to Emily, my lawyer, just about this?"

"No because we all know you don't take her seriously enough to respect her in a lawyer postion" Aria says

"That's not true Aria, then again you would know how to act being in a relationship with an authority figure"

"Alison that eno.." Aria stands up

"No, I got it Emily"

Aria stands over Ali

"Yes I do know how to act, and my life is not being put on the line due to your stupid mistakes, you may underestimate us and think we wouldn't throw you under the bus like you did to us years ago, we would get a deal for teaming up to testify against you in a heartbeat you know there are people who want you dead and locked up, so you better be honest and no more snarky comments, because we have your life in our hands, and if I were you I would do everything in my power to be on my best behavior"

I never seen this side of Aria before and everyone but Ali seems to impressed by her statement

"I'm sorry,What do you want to know?" Ali says lowly

"How did you get the photos of Wilden following you?" Hanna asks

"I had a friend help me get them" we all look at her letting her know that, her answer wasn't going to cut it

"I made a dating profile and purposely looked for hackers, basically I looked at all the nerds and geeks of the world, Star Wars, Legos, coders, you name it. Once I went through all the dead ends. I find a guy named Lance, he was actually quite decent looking anyway I went on 2 dates with him and asked how I could check to see if someone was following me. He was concerned, but I told him it was nothing to worry about and I just needed him to hack into Widen's laptop."

"Wait you got someone to hack into a detective computer? That's an offense Ali" Spencer yells

"Technically, Lance hacked I just watched"

"You're an accessory Ali" I add

"Okay, you wanted me to be honest and that's what happened, either way I was trying to help Emily win my case"

I take a deep breath "It's okay Ali, just keep being honest so we can think of a way to get us all out of trouble"

Ali nods and we continue asking her questions.

 **Paige**

After taking a very long shower and getting dress I head downstairs and see a note on the counter.

 **"Be back soon, here is the house key, feel free to go out"**

 **-Mona**

My stomach starts to growl, I feel bad eating their food even thought Mona told me to make myself at home. The Brew a coffee shop I saw yesterday was in walking distance. I guess I could go there to get something to eat.

I write a note letting Mona know where I was going and head out.

* * *

The walk to the Brew took longer than I expected. I'm nearly dripping in sweat and I just walked! I get to the counter and see great looking pastries, but right now all I want is something to drink.

A woman with black hair gives me a smile

"Hello welcome to the Brew, would you like a coffee?"

"Please No" the woman smile drops and I realize the tone of my voice declining the coffee was harsh

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude, I just walked here and drinking something hot when I'm already hot, really isn't a match" she giggles which catches me off guard.

She covers her mouth "I'm sorry for laughing"

"No, it's fine it was meant to be funny"

"What can I get you then, we have cold things too" I look at the menu

"What's your best sandwich?"

"Well what are your taste buds, craving" my face starts heating up and I don't know why. This girl clearly is flirtatious and I think she knows it.

"I don't know something not spicy" I say trying to get my nerves back

"You know what, I have just the thing, you just have to trust me"

"I just met you, but I will give it a shot" I look at her name tag

"Maya"

 **Emily**

"Okay Ali, what happened the night the cop Garrett pulled you over?" Aria asks while I take notes on all the things Ali mentioned before.

Ali yawns "Well truthfully, I was alittle tipsy"

"So you were drinking under the influence?" Spencer asks annoyed

"I wasn't as drunk to cause a scene!"

Aria reads the report out loud

"It says that you were blasting loud music in the parking lot, and yelling at the shoppers as they walked to their cars"

"I don't remember that" Ali says crossing her arm

"Well that's what alcohol does to you" Spencer says

"Okay Doctor Hastings, do you want me to continue or not?"

"As you were"

"I may have been a little drunk, I went to this bar next to the mall I was just parked there, I didn't move"

I get an idea "So you didn't move your car?" I ask

"Nope, I was just listening to music"

I bite the end of my pen and stand up "It makes sense" everyone just stares at

"Don't you get it, they knew Ali wasn't driving" I say trying to get everyone to get my connection

But they still give me blank looks.

"If Alison was causing a scene in the mall's parking lot, why didn't the security guards show up, why did it have to be the New York Police Department"

"That makes sense, Em" Hanna says nodding

"What if they argue he was in the area?" Spencer asks

"Regardless, this case is about how the police is singling out Ali, and this clearly shows a reason"

I sit back down and add more notes "Contuine Ali"

"Soooo, Garrett walks to my window and asks if I been drinking, I said….."

I look up "Said what?"

"What's it to you, Ass Hole"

"Way to go Ali" Hanna says under her breath

"It's okay, continue"

"He then says "You have been drinking, I can tell"

"Did you do a test?" she shakes her head no

"He just said, he was going to charge me with public intoxication, and for me to call for a ride"

"Hold up Ali, did you refuse the test or did he not give you one?" Ali thinks about it

"I think I said no to the test"

"Damn Ali, I thought we were on a roll" Hanna whines

"We still have something, lets say Emily's right, if I was a shopper and a drunk woman kept making comments at me in a non moving car I would call the security guard, not 911 if the intoxicated person was in a non moving car and they the cop also couldn't prove you were drunk without taking a test" Aria says

"How long did it take for the officer to get there?" I ask

"Not sure but pretty quick"

"Past me the report Aria" I catch the packet and look where the police station Garrett is from.

The mall is way off where he should be, he should be monitoring New York City not uptown New York, there is no way he would be covering the area of the mall.

There is so many flaws in this report alone

 **Paige**

I just finished my sandwich and Maya makes her way over to my table and sits down.

"This was amazing Maya"

"Thank you, I really tried to impress you, did you notice the smiley face I made with the mustard"

"No, but my stomach did" she laughs

"You're really funny, you aren't from around here are you?" she asks I wipe my mouth

"No, just visiting" she raises an eyebrow

"I never heard anyone visiting Rosewood before"

"I like this city, sort of like a mystery" I say trying not to raise suspicions

"You can say that again, I'm trying to move from here"

"Why?"

"Too much history here" I think I'm about to be sick hearing the word history

"I'm just trying to start over" I look down at her hand

"That's a nice ring" she smiles

"Thank you my fiancée, bought it for me"

"Congratulations, whens the wedding, and what should I wear as a bridesmaid"

She laughs "Some time in August, and wear peach" I pretend to write peach on my palm

"Is he funny?" I ask

"Yes, hes hilarious"

"I can tell humor is one of your types" she rolls her eyes with a smile

"Not true, my ex wasn't really funny, actually quite serious"

"So that's why it didn't work out?" I ask

"A part of it, she was going through things and wasn't telling me, and she always hanged out with her friends, and her Mother hated me"

"Ouch that had to be a lot to take in" she nods

"Yes, but she wasn't all to blame, I did some messed up things and wasn't honest with her either"

"Does she still live here?" I ask

"No, truthfully she really making a life out of herself" Maya stares into my eyes and it's sort of creeps me out not in a bad way. But like she knows something.

"So you still follow her life" I tease trying to avoid the awkwardness

She shrugs

"Of course, I still want to make sure she's doing fine, because I'm happy and even thought we both were hurt we both deserve happiness"

"So do you like stalk her social media?"

"Noooo, I just watch interviews and stuff "

"Oohhhh so she's famous" I tease

"In a way" Maya looks over her shoulder and a man stares at her and she faces me again

"That's my boss, I need to get back to work, it was nice talking to you"

"You too"

 **Emily**

Right now I have tons of notes and things I could easily use in court. In the beginning I thought it was a dead end. Now I have information that really could get the jury to doubt the NYPD intentions.

I look at the time and it's getting dark and look around and see everyone almost falling asleep.

"Can we call it a rest?" Hanna asks

"Why are you tired, back in Rosewood it's still daylight" Spencer tease

"You're a doctor, you're used to staying up" Aria says

"Alright, we can pick it up tomorrow" I say closing my notebook.

"Are you worried?" Aria asks

"Not really, more nervous about talking to Wilden"

"Wait, why are you talking to him?" Ali asks

"I made this deal with him, but now I'm not going to do it"

"So you're going to tell him the deal is off, what if that backfires?" Aria asks

"Can we not talk about about this? Everything will be fine"

I head into my bedroom to get some more blankets for Aria and Spencer.

I really want to call Paige but she might be with her family and I know she hates me right now. I just want to hear her voice.

I pick up my phone and press her caller I.D and wait for her to pick up, It rings a couple of times.

"HELLO?"

"Paige it's me Emily, I know you probably hate me right now but I really messed up, and I just want to explain myself and that…

"IT's ME….. to tell you that, I'm away at the moment please leave a message at the beep"

I hang up

I feel so dumb right now, I would have declined my call also.

I throw my phone on my bed it bounces off and hits the floor. I walk around my bed and pick it up when I hear my door shutting I look up and see Ali.

"I'm bringing the blankets now, you can sleepover if you want" I pick up my phone and put it on my nightstand.

"Thank you"

I nod Ali looks around my room clearly she didnt come in here for blankets

"Em, I just wanted to say"

"It's fine, Alison I get it, you're sorry"

I grab the blankets and try to head to the door but Ali walks towards me.

"No, Emily what I said was rude and harsh, you're doing this for me, and the way I'm treating you is no fair"

Alison has apologized so many times and yet she does the same things so I'm not taking this one any seriously.

"Okay Ali, I forgive you it's okay, can you move from the door?"

"Remember our first sleepover?" Ali asks her face soften

 **11 years ago**

 _"Remember Emily, No boys, I allowed you to go to your friend's sleepover now respect my rules"_

 _I tap my feet to the Black Eye Peas song playing._

 _"I know Mom!" My mom looks through the rear mirrors and smiles_

 _"Just checking, and what did I say about peer pressure"_

 _"MOM, this is my first sleepover since I moved here relax"_

 _We pull up to the address Alison gave me at school. Hanna, Aria, and Spencer are going to there too. I have classes with each of the girls so we are totally going to have fun._

 _I take my duffle bag out and shut the door._

 _"Have fun honey" I walk up to the window and give her a kiss_

 _"Thanks Mom, I'll call you tomorrow when to pick me up"_

 _"Not too, late we have church"_

 _"Okay"_

 _I knock on the door and the door comes flying open and I'm wrapped into a hug._

 _"Em, you made it" I can smell her shampoo which smells like strawberry" I find myself too invested in her scent that I look up and see my mom still watching me with a concern look._

 _I pull away and Alison waves at my Mom_

 _"Thanks for letting her stay" My mom nods and drives off._

 _I start to panic because my Mother looked at me like I was doing something wrong. It was just a hug nothing else._

 _Ali grabs my hand_

 _"Lets go with the other girls, they are so excited you could come too"_

 _My heart flutters at just a simple touch Ali drags me up the stairs. I see pictures of her hunged up the walls. She must be an only child or she really loves taking pictures._

 _We get to her room and I see the girls lying around the room. Hanna the first one to get up and pulls me into a hug._

 _"Emily you're here" I return the hug_

 _Aria gets up next "Now the party can begin" she says pulling me into a hug also_

 _I wave at Spencer who is sitting down reading a book._

 _"Hey Emily"_

 _"Come on, Spencer put the book away we have guests" Alison says trying to snatch the book away_

 _"I have a book report"_

 _"We're in the same class, it's not due until next Monday" Aria says_

 _"We all don't have a bond with an English teacher" Spencer tease making Aria blush_

 _"Stop, he's just my teacher that all"_

 _"Come on Aria, you can't lie, he is sooo hot" Alison says she then looks at me_

 _"Isnt he Em?" all eyes are on me_

 _I just get a nickname in just a few minutes being here._

 _"Who I ask?"_

 _" duhhhh" Hanna says giggling Alison raises and eyebrows waiting for my answer_

 _"Umm yes, he's a real hunk" Alison looks at in intensely like she's trying to read me. After a while she smiles_

 _"A real hunk, I like that"_

 _"Who wants pizza?" She Alison asks changing the subject_

 _All hands go up but Hanna_

 _"I'm on a diet" she whispers_

 _Alison sits beside her_

 _"Not today you aren't just because you're on a diet doesn't mean you can't enjoy the good things, isn't that right guys?"_

 _We all nod_

 _"Yeah, Hanna I swim and still eat like a pig"_

 _"But that's because you can" Hanna whines_

 _"You know what, how about we put spinach on our pizza?" Alison suggest all the girls nod_

 _"I don't want to ruin you guys' food" Hanna says_

 _"No, actually spinach helps boost your metabolism and that can help you lose weight" Spencer says still keeping her eyes on her book_

 _"Do I see a future doctor in here" Aria tease_

 _"Hopefully" Spencer says closing her book_

 _"It's settle cheese and spinach pizza" Alison says while calling the number._

 _I watch as Alison talks on the phone. That was so nice of her helping Hanna, she didn't make her feel bad she was caring and_

 _Most people would say, you aren't over weight and drop it at that. Alison understood what Hanna was trying to do and had an alternative._

 _Alison turns around and catches me looking and winks at me and my face heats up and I sit beside Aria._

 _I'm actually liking Rosewood._

* * *

 _The movie we were watching finishes and I look around and everyone is asleep. Hanna and Spencer are sharing a blanket on the floor. Aria asleep curled up in a chair and Alison's head is on my shoulder._

 _I don't want to move and wake her. I grab the remote and turn off the tv. I'm trying to decide how I can get up without waking her._

 _Then I get an idea I can replace my body with a pillow, like they do in the movies. I lift up one of the pillows but Alison wraps her arms around my waist._

 _And I'm paralyzed I don't know what to do. My heart beats rapidly and I start to panic. What if the girls wake up and see this? Or if her parents walk through the door._

 _I try to move again_

 _"Stop moving Em, I'm trying to sleep" she mumbles holding me_ _tighter_

 _"Wouldn't you be more comfortable, without me" I say trying not to be_ _awkward_

 _"You're soft and comfortable and you smell really good"_

 _I smell good? she's the one who smells amazing. No, Emily you shouldn't be having these thoughts._

 _I still try to pull away but Ali lifts her head up and she looks_ _irritated and wipes her eyes_

 _"Ali, I'm sorry for waking you, I just didnt want to.." Ali looks down at my lips as I talk_

 _"I snore that's why, I didn't want you to lay on me"_

 _She finally looks up at me and I stare back at her waiting for her to say something._

 _"It's fine" she says while her head moves towards me. I find my face inching towards her also. Our lips come together and I feel my stomach flip inside._

 _It was a short peck but either way I felt something. Out of all the boys I kissed in the past. I never felt the way I'm feeling right now._

 _I'm no longer in my high and realize the reality of the situation and that I kissed a girl._

 _I just stare at her and her face is as blank as mines_

 _"Why did you do that?" I ask looking away feeling guilty_

 _"Don't ask me that" she says lowly_

 _Alison gets up from the bed_

 _"I'm going to sleep, in the guest room, good night"_

 _and With that she walks out the room leaving me with girls on the floor and one girl on my mind._

 **End of flashback**

That memory brought back nostalgic feels and pain.

"I meant that kiss Emily"

"Sure Ali, and I'm supposed to believe that! Not even 2 days after the kiss, and you had a boyfriend"

"Emily, what did you expect for me to do,date you? we just entered high school, I didn't want to be known as.."

"That lesbian chick?"

"No, because I'm not gay Emily, and you know that. In a way Emily, I helped you come to terms with who you're"

"How Ali, how is leading me on, help me?"

The pain and frustration from Ali and I finally having this conversation we both have been avoiding is coming out.

Alison face goes from shock to annoyance "Emily, no one told you to fall in love with me"

"Wow, Ali that ship has sailed along time ago, dont be so full of yourself"

"Really, because every time you look at me, it's in disgust, you can't get mad at me for not returning the feeling"

"I did everything for you Ali, and you broke my heart ever time, I went in that hou.." Alison looks at me confused

"What?" I shake my head

"Nevermind, the point I'm trying to make is you aren't the victim"

I try to walk past the door but Ali still wont move

"Em that sleepover"

"why are you bringing this up Ali? Why is the sleepover bothering you?"

"Because I wanted you to know" Ali steps closer to me

"That I don't regret kissing you, and I would do it again" I her face inches closer but I move my head to the side so her lips land on my cheek

"I can't do this again Ali"

"You're right" she turns around and puts her hand on the doorknob.

"You know if you really want things to work out with Paige you're going to have to be honest like you were with me today, I was well aware you had feelings for me and I left you, out of all the girls I worried about you and how you would deal with me being gone, and truthfully now I think you turned out much better without me and I'm proud of you"

and just like that sleepover she walks out the door leaving me with girls on the floor and one girl on my mind.

 **Paige**

I'm on my way back to Mona's house when I see a woman trying to lift up a bag of dirt off the trunk of her car.

"Would you like some help?" I call out while jogging over to the woman

She catches her breath and nods

"Please, Thank You" I pull at the bag of dirt and hold it

"Where do you want it?" I ask holding it

"Oh my arent you strong, please if you could bring it to the backyard" I follow the woman through the fence and set it down where she asks.

"Aww thank you so much, my husband is at work, and I didn't want to wait until he got back, so I thought I could do it, but I was wrong, an old lady like me isnt as young as she used to be"

"It's fine" the woman looks at my arm and gasps

"You're bleeding" I look down and see a scrape

I must have hit it on the fence door while I carrying the dirt.

"Let me get you cleaned up" the woman drags me into the house and it smells amazing

"Sit down" I sit at the kitchen table and no wonder it smells great she just made an apple pie.

The woman comes back and takes out the first aid kit.

She sits across from me and puts rubbing rubbing alcohol on my elbow.

"You didn't even flinch" she tease

"I'm grown" I say proudly

"Not my Emy, she still flinches" I look at the woman and she has the same eyes as Emily. I also look on the fridge and see a swimming picture of her. I'm in Emily's house!

"I never seen you before" she says placing the band aid on. I feel like this is a crucial moment meeting the parents even though Emily and I arent anything I still get nervous.

"Yes, just visiting" she nods

"Where are you from, if you mind me asking?"

"New York" she covers her mouth

"My Emy, works in New York City, she's an intern for a big law company"

More like she's a popular Attorney and has her own company

"An intern?" I ask

"Yep, she hopes to be a big lawyer someday" she says proudly

"My name is Pam, by the way"

I shake her hand I'm debating whether I want to tell her my real name.

"Turner" I say remembering my Facebook username so technically it's not a lie.

"Nice to meet you, would you like some pie?" she asks it smells amazing

"Of course" she gets up

"My Emy, loves apple pie, but she hardly visits me and her father anymore"

"Why not?"

She takes a deep breath "Let's just say I didn't agree with how she wanted to live her life"

"I'm sorry to hear that" so I'm not the only one Emily hurt

She sets a piece of pie in front of me before I could put my fork in Pam lift my hand up.

"Let's say grace first"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry" she nods

"Dear Lord, lets bless this food, and those who don't have as much food as we do, let's bless Emy as she finds herself, and that my new friend Turner, has a safe trip here and back, Amen"

"Amen"

"Do you have a boyfriend" I nearly choke on my pie

"Sadly no"

"You're a beautiful girl, won't be long until a proposal from a lucky guy"

I nervously laugh "Hopefully not too soon"

"Does your Emy, have a boyfriend?" I ask wondering if Emily lied about this to her Mother too.

"No, she doesn't like boys" I gasps

"So she's a lesbian?" I ask in shocked

Pam nods "Yes, I was as shocked as you were….at first"

"What do you mean?" I ask taking another bite

"I'm not proud of my actions, and what I did in the past and I think that's one of the reasons Emily left here, I pushed her away and didn't accept her and she needed a Mother and I refused to be that, due to her attractions to girls"

Pam gets up and heads in the living room leaving me in the kitchen for a few seconds but comes back showing me a picture. Of Emily and her friends probably 15 or 16 eating ice cream.

"A mother always knows" she hands me the picture and I see Emily with a bright smile on her face

"She was heads over heels, for that one" she points to Alison who's hand is wrapped around Emily's shoulder

"The worst part is, I knew that Alison was trouble the moment I dropped Emy off at her first sleep over"

"Why, did you think she liked Emily too?" I ask

"No, I knew she was using Emily for reasons I still don't know till this day, and I was so concerned about my daughter's unnatural ways at the time, I didn't focus on how the girl she liked was going to hurt her in the end"

I hand the image back

"You see, I had a lot of times to think about this and the moment Emily met Alison, was the moment I lost my baby girl"

I guess we have that in common too.

"Why don't you visit her, your daughter, and tell her?" I ask

"She doesn't want to see me, and I don't blame her"

Pam eyes start to water and I squeeze her hand "I'm sure, she will understand once you tell her that"

She squeezes my hand back "I hope so, I feel like I missed so much"

I pull her into a hug "It's not too late to get her back" those words were harder to say out loud.

Hearing Pam talk about Emily, I'm starting to realize that there is more to the story about the expulsion. I need to hear Jenna's side before I make a conclusion about Emily. Then again love can make you do crazy things, and if Emily was as in love with Alison as Pam explains, she could have caused the explosion and if so…well I just hope it's not true.

 **Sorry for not updating Saturday, if I would have it would have been a shorter chapter and I didn't want to leave a cliff hanger, that's for a future chapter ;)**

 **This was a long chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts on it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Paige**

"How far does she live?" I ask trying to stay awake for the car ride.

"Not that far" Mona says

"Why didn't Jenna move back to Rosewood, they rebuilt her house?" I ask

"Would you want to move back to the area that cause you pain?"

"Well personally yeah, to show all the people who did me wrong that I'm not afraid"

"So you think Jenna's afraid of them?"

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that"

"I get what you're trying to say, just teasing" I adjust my seat so I can lean backwards

I got a call from Emily earlier, but I was at her Mother's house and I couldn't pick up with her Mother in the background. Also I don't know what to say to her.

Hopefully talking to Jenna will help me get some type of an idea.

From her Mother, I found out Emily graduated in the top 5 of her class. She was offered a swimming scholarship to Stanford,but declined to focus all her attention in law. Which apparently she was lucky enough to get an intern job.

Her Father was in the Army so he was away most of the time. Pam just told me a few things, the rest of the conversation was questions about me.

I told her how, I was the only child and I was also captain of my swim team. Pam is such a good listener, I even found myself talking about how difficult my parent's divorce was on me. Going back and forth all the time, having to choose which parent I wanted to spend a holiday with. To think about it, I always tend to ignore that challenge of my life. But with hearing someone else's life so much, you start to question and look into your own life.

"Are you even sure she's awake, it's getting dark soon" I ask Mona

"Trust me, she's awake she's a night person"

 **Emily**

I wake up and find Hanna laying in my bed. This time she's awake and starring at me.

"Ali left last night" Hanna says

"I know"

She continues to stare

"Did you two have another argument, because I tired to stop her from coming into your room and she swore she didn't intend of causing a fight"

"No, we didn't have a fight"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

I don't feel it's necessary to tell Hanna about our talk and the almost kiss because that will make everything more complicated. I handled myself appropriately and I'm going to move pass the the talk.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Hanna asks

"Paige" she smirks and nods

"Duhhhhh"

"No, not yet I called her"

"Awww did you leave a message?"

"No, I didn't and it doesn't really matter, because I see her tomorrow when we have to meet the Judge before the big day which is in two days"

"Can I sit in the courtroom and watch?" Hanna begs

"NO"

"Oh please, we are all going to be there whether you like it or not" Spencer says coming into my room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"My toes!" Hanna whines as Spencer moves over

"Relax, sitting on your toes aren't fatal" Spencer says

"They're if a monster sits on it" Aria says with a tray of pancakes and eggs

"Awww you didn't have to do this, and I didn't even smell you all cooking" I say sitting up while Aria sets the tray in front of me.

"We wanted to Em, you have been doing an amazing job, and no matter what happens we're are proud of you"

"Thanks Aria"

"Heyyyy, I made sure the food was sanitary" Spencer whines

"Yeah and I made sure, your bed was warm" Hanna adds

"Gosh thank you all!"

I take a bite of my food and they just stare at me

"What?" I ask with wide eyes

Spencer clears her throat "Aria and I were wondering if you would go back to Rosewood with us for a while"

I knew there was a catch

"You already know the answer to that"

"It's different now Em, and what about your parents your Mother misses you" Aria says

"She should have thought about that, when she mistreated me"

"You have to understand Em, she was afraid for you back thing"

"You're on their side Hanna?"

"Yes, I mean no, no its a yes I agree with them, people can change and we all deserve a second chance"

"I gave her many chances"

"Do you know how many times, your Mother cames into the hospital" Spencer asks

"Is she sick?"

"Why do you care?" Spencer says sternly

"It's a yes or no question "

"No, she's not sick but she comes by and makes me lunch sometimes, which means she misses her daughter"

Aria puts her hand on my lap "Listen Em, seeing her and talking with her wont hurt, you can gain some closure"

"She's really sorry Emily, she calls me and asks how you're doing all the time"

I look at Hanna in shock at something I never heard before

"She does?"

"Yes literally once a week, and I feel bad sometimes for lying because these past few weeks you haven't been alright"

"How my Mother treated me isn't just the problem, I lied to her about my job and my life"

"No one told you to tell her you were an intern" Hanna tease

"Yes, why did you tell her that" Spencer asks

"I don't know, I wanted her not to be proud of me"

"How does that make sense?" Hanna asks

I sigh

" I wanted her to realize that she missed out on how great I was and am"

"Wow and they say I'm cocky" Spencer snorts

Which gets disgusted looks from all us.

"Like imagine being a middle child at the dinner table and your older brother gets praised for his amazing football game and your little sister getting praised for the adorable song she sings. You, the middle child won that spelling bee, but you don't want to get praised for it because, deep down you want the attention but you also want to play the victim"

"Damn Em, that was deep, ever thought of writing?" I throw a pillow at Aria

"Shut up Aria, I pref to be an English teacher" I tease while I finish my breakfast

 **Paige**

I feel someone shaking my shoulder I open my eyes.

"We're here" I look around and see a brown and black house

"Where are we?" this place looks like a haunted mansion

"We're at Jenna's house in Ravenswood"

That's the same place Noel told me he was going.

"How long was I asleep?" Mona looks down at her watch

"About an hour"

That long, gosh I'm not used to this time in New York I would be waking up.

We get out the car and as soon as I approach the fence a black cat walks past me.

"Oh Hell No, Mona I can't do this"

Mona laughs "Relax, I don't believe in superstitions and besides Im the only one who know the way back home,sleepy"

she opens the gate and I see a rocking chair on the porch

"Just relax" Mona says while ringing the doorbell which has a creepy ring to it.

I stand behind her in case bats start flying out.

"Who is it?" I hear a woman's voice ask

"Mona and I bought a friend"

"Is your friend cute?" the woman asks

Mona looks me down and shrugs

"She's average but pretty I guess" Mona says not even with a smile which I don't know whether I should be offended or not

"Okay, I have no other way, but to take your word for it" the woman calls out

The woman opens the door and she has brown wavy hair wearing a red dress, red lipstick, sunglasses and holding a cane.

"Don't you look hot today" Mona says pulling the woman into the hug

"Aww thanks, keep telling me that and I will start to believe you"

Mona pulls away and motions for me to come closer

"Jenna this is my friend Paige" I offer my hand and she grabs it and rubs it

"She's scarred I can feel it" I laugh nervously

"I'm not scarred just little shaken up by the cat outside"

Jenna laughs "You're funny, that my cat Berry"

"Get it like blackberry" Jenna laughs again

"Follow me to the living room so we can talk"

"Yes, Mam"

Jenna turns around "I'm the same age as Mona, no need to call me mam"

"Sorry, just the southern girl in me" I stare at Mona who just smiles and rolls her eyes as we follow Jenna

"Feel free to have some refreshments" I look down and see cookies,crackers, and raisins.

"Thank you such an original combination" I say lifting a cookie up

"Thank you, I'm an original kind of girl" Jenna says sweetly

Mona nudges me in the side

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here" I start off

"I'm Paige Mccullers, an attorney working for New York City"

"The big apple, I always wanted to visit that place" Jenna says lifting up some raisins.

"It's truly a city that never sleeps, I can say that" I tease

"I don't sleep that much either" Jenna says killing the mood

"I'm sorry to hear that" Jenna shakes her head

"I'm sorry for being all moody"

"No, it's totally fine and you aren't, you were being honest and I admire that trait"

"someone has to show the world that there are still honest people out there"Mona says

"I agree, that's why I became an attorney to get the truth out and I'm here sitting in front of you today, hoping you can tell me the truth about Alison Dilaurentis character"

Jenna's smile drops

"Why do want my viewpoint on her, you could have asked anyone" Jenna tries to get up but her cane drops and I pick it up for her while she stands

"Why did you bring her here?" Jenna asks Mona

"So she can help Jenna, to finally get ours but mostly your story told"

"It happened years ago, I moved passed all that" Jenna says

I feel like I should have never came here in the first place. I should have declined Mona's offer of getting Alison locked up the moment she told me what she did in the car.

Right now I just opened a wound for a woman who was genuinely happy before Alison's name was brought up.

"Jenna, this is your chance to finally get justice" Mona says

Interrupt

"Actually that's not all that true, this case is about how Alison is trying to charge the NYPD for harassing her, and I was hoping you would testify on her character and that's all"

"What Paige means is, you could tell the court what she did to you and how she made you blind" Mona says nervously

Jenna doesn't say anything

"You don't have to do it, I know it's last minute and I need an answer today, because my plane leaves in the morning"

"Jenna just.."

"I'm thinking Mona" Jenna says

"Hand me my cane" I hand it to her and Jenna slowly sits back down

"Alison didn't make me blind" Jenna says

"She was the one who caused it!" Mona yells

"I don't know all of that, I'll tell you what I do know"

I take out my notepad "Please do so"

"Well the girls"

"Can you state their names?" I ask

"Sure, I'm sorry Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Alison, and Emily" I slowly write the last name down

"We were in 10th grade at the time, we all weren't friends, but we knew who each other was"

I nod

"For sophomores they were really popular, all thanks to Ali, the girls were like her minions, followed her everywhere. Alison didn't really like me"

"Why?" I ask

Jenna laughs

"Trustfully, I don't even know, I never did anything to her, actually there was a rumor that I kissed her boyfriend, which wasn't true, we were just science partners"

"Typical Ali" Mona says

"I wasn't and i'm not that type of girl, but once Ali doesn't like someone. everyone doesn't like them, which was sad because Emily and I used to be good 's why I don't understand why, she was in my house that day"

a tear drops fall down her cheek and she wipes it away quickly.

"When was she in your house?" I ask

"The day of the accident, the worst part is she was the last face I remember before the blast"

Mona gets up and grabs Jenna's hand while she sobs

"I know it was Alison's idea, but how can someone make you do such a terrible thing?" Jenna asks

I stop writing and see my previous word I just wrote down enlarge and somewhat smudged as I stare at the tear drop that just landed on my paper.

A part of me was hoping this wasn't true. My sadness has taken a turn to rage. I'm so frustrated, I keep giving her the benefit of the doubt. Yet, I keep getting more and more hurt by the information I'm finding out. Why does she have to lie?

I need to win this case not just for Jenna but for me.

My clients are liars and a disgrace to the system also. Jenna has to testify, because she's the only one who's honest and even if we lose this case. I need to know there is some truth in this web of lies.

I wipe my eyes "What happened after that Jenna?"

 **Emily**

I pull up in the parking the garage to meet Wilden. I get out the car and he's sitting on the hood of his car.

"Isnt it my favorite liar" I rip up the deal we made in his face

"What's your problem?" he asks

"I'm out Wilden"

"Yes, I'm well aware you're into chicks"

"No, I'm out as in I'm no longer doing the deal with you" Wilden gets off his car

"What, you have to be kidding me, we had a deal?"

"Nope, I didn't shake your hand, and I refuse to take part in these dirty games anymore"

"You're going to lose this case without me, Fields"

"Winning not everything Wilden I'm not lying it's not fair for my client or your attorney" I start to head back in the direction of my car.

"Don't worry about my attorney she's more professional than you" Wilden calls out

I flick him off while unlocking my car "I bet"

"Good luck seeing the judge tomorrow, hopefully Mccullers can tell you what her favorite spot was in Rosewood"

I lift my hand off my car handle.

"What?" I ask turning around

Wilden smiles "I got a call from some police buddies telling me, that my attorney was in Rosewood"

"I don't believe you" Wilden takes out his phone and I get a message

I dig into my pocket and see The brew the old coffee shop I used to work at back in High School and see Paige coming out of it.

I look back up at him there is no way this is fake

"I bet you're regretting ripping those papers, because you don't just have a lose law suit, but most likely a future warrant for your arrest" he says while laughing and getting in the car.

My blood start to boli not because of Wilden's comment but the fact. Paige went behind my back and went through my past. I head back to my car slam the door and call Paige

She better pick up, or I'm buying a plane ticket to Rosewood right now!

It goes straight to voice mail so I leave a message

"You have some fucking nerve to go to Rosewood, I should have known, you couldn't believe me when I told you Alison had nothing to do with me not wanting to form a relationship with you. Congratulation you found out where I'm from. Words can't describe how pissed I'm at you. I'm buying a plane to Rosewood right now"

I end the call and slam my fist on the steering wheel. I bet she's asleep because of the time difference.

I look at my myself in the side mirrors as I lean my head on the car window and stare at my reflection. I dont know what to do now.

my text message alert goes off and I pick up and see it's a message from Paige.

 **Paige:** _No need to get a plane ticket Hun, I will be in the city tomorrow morning. Can't wait to see you XD I missed my Pretty Little Liar_

 _-A_

 _jk that a joke I'm not A. Hopefully you can tell me who A is in the future..oh wait you only care about your past._

I keep staring at the text I just received out of all my years of living and getting threatening texts. This by far has to be the worst texts I ever received.

 **Don't you all jump to conclusions about Emily because you haven't heard her side yet about the accident. You can't make a case without hearing both sides of the story.**

 **Who do you think is going to win the case?**

 **I already know who's going to win…..actually I don't I'm going sleep on it ;)**

 **Thoughts always appreciated**


	20. Chapter 20

**Emily**

"Hello Fields, take a seat Attorney Mccullers is running a bit late, her flight just landed" Judge Montgomery says

Paige better be glad she's late because I need a chance to cool down. What am I saying? I'm furious at her, words can't describe how bad I want to confront her.

I look at the empty chair beside me where Paige is soon to be sitting at. I wonder if I put a push pin in her seat would she sit on it?

And if she did sit on it, I would use one of her cheesy puns that Judge Montgomery oh so loves. Like I hope you got the point or whatever terrible joke she would say.

I wonder who helped her write that text, because it was too clever for her to think of by herself. Rosewood is such a shady place that I have a few ideas, whom she got her information from.

"Fields?" I get out of my train of thought

"Yes, Your Honor" I say looking away from the chair

"How was your break?" she asks with a genuine smile

"Good, had to do a lot of research" I say confused by if she was asking me in a personal way or an occupation way.

"That's good, mines was good, I started yoga" I nod trying to look interested, but I'm really not

"It's so relaxing, even though an old woman like me could crack a muscle"

She laughs and I just smile because she's not that old

 **Paige**

I knock on my apartment door frenetically. "Toby open up" I say holding my suitcase. I'm too late to pull out my keys

The door knob turns and I push forward "Damn, Paige where's the fire?"

"I'm late, I need to get to Court House" I say undressing on my way to my room

"Wow I missed you too" Toby calls out while plopping on the couch

"Shut Up!" I look in my closet and pull out my skirt and light blue blouse. Then head into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I look in the mirror and my hair couldn't look anymore messier what can I do with it? That's it, a messy bun, I open my draw a get a hair tie.

The Judge didn't sound upset when I told her,I was going to be late. She seemed relaxed and that must mean Emily wasn't in the room.

I rinse out my mouth and put my blouse over my head but my big head gets stuck. I start walking back to my bedroom when I trip over this box thing.

"Toby stop putting trash in my room" I finally get my head out of my shirt and slide on my skirt.

I put on a necklace to make my look trendy but really, I'm just late. I grab my purse and my badge to get me into Court House without the long wait and head out of my room.

"Don't you look nice" Toby tease

"Shut up"

"You had a girl come over for you" I roll my eyes

"Her name is Sydney"

"Noooo it was…nevermind you will see her soon"

I don't have time, for Toby confusing conversations I need to get downtown.

 **Emily**

"And this is my grandson and I at the beach, his name is Tyler"

She's been showing me her family pictures for the pass hour now. I'm tired of saying aww and how cute. I'm about to walk out of this room right now.

It's not my fault Paige is too of a coward to show up, I dont even think her plane was late.

"Your Honor, do we really have to have this meeting, I mean we both are lawyers. We know how it's going be set up, no need for a trial run through"

Judge Montgomery slides her phone in her pocket and looks at the time at her clock on her wall. Which I don't understand because she could have checked her phone.

She sighs "Maybe you're right, we did give Mccullers plenty of time"

The door flies open

"I'm so sorry, your honor, traffic was even worse"

Paige doesn't even look at me just at the Judge but she's well aware I'm starring her down.

"Did you take your motorcycle?" I ask with a smile on face but my eyes read hatred.

Paige finally looks at me and smiles back "Sadly no, had to uber"

She looks at the empty seat beside me hesitant, but finally takes a seat

"Lucky you, I wished I had a uber back where I lived" I tease while The judge smiles not catching the silent jabs we're hitting at one another

"Tell me about it, back in Virginia we had to take 'A' train"

My hand balls up in a fist but I smile and nod "Sounds fun"

 **Paige**

Emily thinks she's being cute, with these childish comments but two can play at this game.

"How are you, your Honor, you look beautiful as always, is that a new haircut?" I ask

Emily rolls her eyes while the Judge blushes and moves her hand in the air

"Aww Paige, stop it making an old woman blush"

"Stop saying that, you're just in your twenties, you could be my little sister" I say

I watch in amusement as Emily gets irritated. Which is nothing new, she's just jealous I'm a people person and she's not.

"Your Honor, after Attorney Mccullers stops flirting, could we start what we all been waiting for?" Emily says

My face drops this girl has some nerve. I clear my throat trying not to be bothered

"Wow she said my job and my last name" I say while crossing my legs

"The last time we meant she barely shook my hand" I say with a chuckle thinking about it

"That's all in the past, Mccullers"' Emily says while placing her hand on my knee and starring at me

How dare she touch and use that figurative language or whatever that was. I smile back and place my hand on top of hers

"Awww Fields, if only we all thought like you" Emily moves her hand away and we both face the judge again

Who's just starring at us confused "Okayyyyy let's start" she says while opening her draw.

"Darn, I left my folder in my other office"

"I'll go get it" Emily and I both say in unison

"Nonsense, I know where it is, i'll just take a second" she gets up and the moment she shuts the door.

Emily gets up

"What do you know?" she says shutting the door I remain calm still sitting.

"Whatever do you mean, I know a lot of things, mostly about bugs" I say with a smile

"Ughhh you're soooooo"

"So what?" I ask amused seeing Emily frustrated which she should be. Emily pushes the hair off her face and sighs.

"Don't give me that look" she says back

"What look?" I ask with a smirk

"The I'm judging you, look"

"Hey, that's not my job, the person who has that job just walked out to get her folder"

"Can you be serious for once, and stop being childish Paige!" this time I get up

"I don't know Emily, the last time I was serious you just..you know what never mind, I came here to do my job not to discuss how I think of you"

 **Emily**

Paige stares at me like she's exhausted and it's a feeling I'm ever so familiar with. The look of giving up and disgust.

"You know Rosewood does that to you" I say sitting in my seat again

"What are you talking about?" she asks confused

" Coming where I'm from, people giving me that look is nothing new, so you looking at me like that is no different"

Paige mouth open but nothing comes out we hear heels walking toward the door.

I just look down at my hand. I dont expect Paige to say anything. Who knows what she saw and knows about. Yes, I'm still pissed about what she did, but we can't talk like this.

"I'm not like those people, and... you know that" Paige says under her breath I look up at her

Even though she's not looking at me. I dont know whether she meant what she says as in disgust or ..I dont know.

The case is tomorrow and right now I don't care what Paige knows . I just want the trial to be over with.

 **So I'm going to try and update tomorrow and that's going part 1 of the trial. There will be two parts.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter trying to work on my promposal for tomorrow. Yes, I'm one of those people lol. I Hope all goes well :)**

 **Thoughts are appreciated**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hanna**

Aria, Spencer, and I take a seat on the Prosecution side. I look around and it's packed mostly on the Defense side.

"I haven't seen so many cops, since the move Police Academy" I whisper to Spencer, who moves over irritated.

I smell my breath it smells minty why would she move away from me? I turn to my right to Aria.

"Do you think Em is going to win, she seemed different yesterday"

"Yes, I did sense something off, from her, but it could just be the case in general" she says

I start tapping my feet, because I'm so nervous. I want Em to win this case badly, then we all can celebrate and move past all this.

The door opens and I see Paige wearing a grey pants suite which compliments her hips. I know Em is going to have a hard time concentrating with Paige wearing that.

"There is Paige" I whisper to Aria which she nods looking her up and down.

"She's pretty" Aria says taking out a piece of gum. I turn to Spencer and whisper

"That's Paige, Emily's soon to be future wife, she's over there"

"I'M WELL AWARE WHO SHE IS HANNA, SHE'S SITTING ON THE DEFENSE SIDE AT THE ATTORNEY'S DESK"

I slide down my seat "Damn Spencer you don't have to be rude"

"Relax Hanna, Spencer is just stressed" Aria reassures me which gets a glare from Spencer

"I'm not stressed, I just don't want Hanna's commentary, especially with us being close to Emily soon, that will stress her out"

"Everything stresses her out, she's freaking Emily Fields!" Paige and some police officers stare at me at talking so loud and I wave a Paige with a smile.

Emily told me they made up yesterday when she spoke with the judge. Paige looks around and awkwardly waves back.

"She looks confused" Spencer says

"Stop reading people's body language" Aria tease

"I just want to see what attracts Emily to Paige"

"It's her ass clearly"

"HANNA!"

"What, I'm being honest, look at it"

Spencer and Aria make a short glance "I mean Hanna does have a point" Aria says laughing

"Hmm I seen bigger" Aria and I both look at her in shocked

Spencer then panics "I'm a doctor, I see butts almost everyday!"

 **Paige**

I'm putting my papers in order trying to get over why Hanna just waved at me. Was it a shady wave like, she knows that I went to Rosewood, or genuine. I'm sure Emily told her friends about my visit.

Calm down Paige, today is a big day all of New York City is rooting for you. The Mayor is rooting for you, heck I'm rooting for me.

I take a sip of water, when someone pats my back. "Hey Buddy, just wanted to wish you good luck" I turn around to the familiar voice

"Thanks Sean" I give him a hug

"When Emily gets here, I'm going to wish her luck too, but to let you know I'm not picking sides" he tease

"Me either" Shana says giving me a hug also

"Are you staying?" I ask surprised she came in without me noticing

She shakes her head "Sadly no, I have a court case of my own, minor not as big as this, but if I get out in time I might come in"

"I'm staying the whole time, I love drama" Sean tease

"There is no drama though" I say

"Ohhh please, I could smell the drama ever since my New Years party" I roll my eyes as he takes a seat on my side of the room.

Garret walk in and he looks nervous he makes his way towards me and I give him a warm smile.

"How are you doing?" I ask as I pull out a seat beside me

"Anxious" I rub his back

"Relax, remember what we went over" He nods

"I know I know" he says forming a smile

"That's my champ"

 **Hanna**

"Why is she rubbing his back like a dog?" I ask

"I don't know, I'm wondering where Emily is" Aria says looking around as more people walk into the courtroom.

"I agree, she should have been in here already" Spencer says

"What if she's looking for Ali?" I ask

Spencer and Aria both glare " We all were wondering, it's expected for Ali to be late for her own court case!"

"Let's not think negative, Emily probably giving herself a prep talk in the bathroom or something"

 **Emily**

"Awww Em"

I hunch over the toilet again throwing up everything but my soul.

"I'm going to get some paper towels" Ali says putting my hair in a bun

I get up from my knee and Ali hands me the towels and I wipe my mouth.

"Does this always happen before a case?" she asks I head toward the mirror

"Not usually, this only happened once" I run some water and try to wipe my face more.

"When was the the other time?"

I laugh to myself, thinking about such an embarrassing moment.

"When I had my first case, and the worst part is, it was in traffic court"

We both laugh I pull out some mints from my purse and pop a few.

I turn to face Ali "How do I look?"

"Hmm, for someone who just threw up pretty good"

"Why thank you sir" Ali hits my shoulder

"Hey, you know if I was throwing up, you would be attacking me with questions"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, you would probably ask me, if I was pregnant….wait are your pregnant Emily?"

"Shut Up!"

We walk out of the bathroom and the moment we step out there are people flooding the halls trying to get into the courtroom.

"I didn't know it was going to be this packed" Ali says while we walk

"Well when you're suing the NYPD, expect a parade"

"But it's not, Thanksgiving" she tease

I didn't tell any of my friends, Paige went to Rosewood or that there is apparently a witness she brought from there. I didn't want them to worry.

 _ **Yesturday**_

" _Okay, Paige I see that you added another witness" Judge Montgomery says_

 _I look over at Paige who doesn't look at me still._

" _Yes, your Honor I did last minute"_

 _Judge Montgomery reads over the paper "Why does it say Jane Doe?"_

" _You see your Honor, my witness prefers to be anonymous until the trial"_

" _Mccullers, that's ridiculous I need a name"_

" _I agree your Honor, how am I suppose to prep when I don't know the witness?" I ask surprised about this new information._

" _How are you suppose to prep, when you don't know their testimony or my questions yet?" Paige asks_

" _She's right Fields" the judge says_

" _Well your Honor, this is our case"_

" _As of mines" Paige says_

" _Fields could you step out, for a second so Paige can tell me about her witness in private"_

 _I don't know whether I want to debate or get up. I think getting up would be the smart choice._

 ** _Present_**

Ali and I walk into the courtroom and the conversations quiet down and they all watch us head to the front.

I see the girls and they all smile. Spencer has a concerned look on her face, I think she notices I'm not looking so well.

"Just take a seat" I tell Ali while I take out my folder and put everything in order.

"Psssh"

"Pssshh" I turn around and see Hanna waving

"I see you Hanna" she smiles while Spencer glares at her.

Sean makes his way over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"Wanted to wish you a good luck, I already gave Paige hers"

"Playing sides" I tease he laughs

"Not at all, but I am sitting on defense, only because I wanted an end seat" he kisses my cheek

"Break a leg"

"Ooohhh he's hot" Ali says

"Please, don't date my friend"

"Who said date, I'm thinking more of a one night…." I shush Ali as the bailiff walks in

"ALL RISE"

We all stand and I use that time to look over at Paige who pushes a stand of hair behind her ear. She doesn't look nervous.

The judge approaches the stand and holds her hand up and we all sit back down.

Expect me I approach the bench the judge looks over at Paige who sits down. Everyone knows you're suppose to approach the bench before a trial. I guess she's not so ready after all.

Paige eyes goes wide and hops up.

"I'm so sorry your Honor, was just testing the chairs" of couple jury members and people in the courtroom laugh.

Of course she would crack a joke, just to win over some jury members. The jury is very diverse a few young, old, men, woman, and so on.

Paige finally approaches the bench

"I want to say that I want you to keep your questions on track and good luck to both of you"

"Thank you" we both say at the same time

Paige offers her hand "Good look Emily"

I stare at it, everyone is watching so I shake it. I feel her thumb trace my hand. Something I didn't expect,and I feel a sensation in my hand. she's the first to pull away and we head back to our seat.

I'm the first one up so I get ready. The judge begins to speak

"May prosecution call their first witness" I stand up

"Your Honor we call Police Officer Garrett Reynolds"

 **Paige**

I knew Emily was going to call him up first. Garrett gets up and stand in front of the seat.

"Mr. Reyfords do you solemnly affirm that the evidence that you shall give, shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Yes"

Garret sits down and the courtroom door opens and I turn around and see Toby and Sydney quietly taking a seat in the back. I roll my eye at them being so loud but a little proud they came.

Emily approach the bench in front of him. Let's see how she does her so called magic.

" **Hello Officer"** Emily says in a booming voice

"You can call me Garrett"

" **Thank you for giving me permission"** Emily tease while looking at the jury with a smile

Garrett shrugs

" **Do you love your job?"**

"Of course, I always wanted to be a police officer"

" **Why?"**

"I enjoy protecting, serving, and helping people out"

Emily nods and walks around

 **"Thank you for the background, now for the questions regrading why you're sitting here today"**

Garrett coughs which he does when he's nervous

" **Where were you November 4, 2015 around 5pm?"**

Garrett looks around "I was on duty"

" **Do you remember where?"**

"Not really, that was months ago"

" **Let me re frame, what day did you purposely harass my client?"**

I get up to object

" **Sustain your honor"** Emily says before I get a chance

Can't believe she just did that! My blood starts to boil Garrett looks even more confused

"I didn't harass her, she was drunk how would she know?" Garrett says

Emily turns around facing Garrett **"So you admit to harassing my client"**

"No"

" **Then how do you know, she was drunk"**

"A call came in while I was patrolling talking about a woman harassing shoppers at a mall"

" **Which mall?"**

"Eastside River Plaza"

" **Wait that's in uptown New York"**

"Duhhh"

Emily laughs " **Why is a New York City cop in uptown New York?"** the room erupts with conversations

Emily scratches her head while the bailff tries to calm down the courtroom.

"It wasn't like that"

" **Then tell me how was it like, were you just in the area?"** Garrett looks at me and Emily steps in front of him

" **I'm sorry I'm over here, Officer"**

Garrett turns away " I was in the mall getting my Mother a birthday present that's why"

I scribble something on my notepad biting my tongue. I told Garrett not to lie and he's lying. Now I have to find a way to get him out of his lie.

" **How sweet of you, your Mother must have expensive taste, but you said you were patrolling, and got a call how is that possible when you were in the mall?"**

I look at the jury and they all have blank expressions

"I was in the right place at the right time I guess" he says calmly

" **This is confusing, can you help me out here, you're telling me you were patrolling and getting your Mother's gift in Uptown New York which isn't in your district and got a call about…?"**

"The drunk girl" Garrett then points at Ali the room gasps and I bring my hand to my head

Emily smiles in disbelief

" **So my client name is drunk girl, wow tell me what happened when you met drunk girl"**

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that, it's just she was so nasty to me" he says coughing again

" **How, did he call you drunk man?"**

"No she called me an Ass hole when I asked her if she been drinking, I then asked her to do a test which she declined, so I charged her with public intoxication"

" **So you never tested to see if she was drunk?"**

"Her eyes were blood shot red she was clearly drunk"

" **But how do you know, I can say I'm a lawyer, but am I really a lawyer if I didn't take a test, would you be a police officer if you didn't have to take a test,**

 **the only test I know is, you were testing to see how far you were willing to take to attack my client and you clearly went out of your way, to got all the way to uptown New York to patrol which wasn't in your district.**

 **Seem to me all you saw was some drunk girl, and today months after the incident you still see a drunk girl, a drunk girl you have no record of proven that she was drunk. That is all your honor.**

Emily gets to her seat and Alison has a smile on her face.

The jury clearly was buying Emily's argument and I don't blame her. Garrett should have never lied about buying a gift, this is the point I'm trying to make! If he would have stepped with the story we wouldn't be in this mess. Which I'm about to clean up.

 **Emily**

Alison pats my back "That was amazing Em"

"Thanks, I want to see her get out of this one" I turn around and the girls gives me thumbs up.

I take a sip of water and Paige rubs her hands on her pants.

" **Hello Garrett"** Paige says

I roll my eyes at such a basic introduction

"Hi" he says looking down

" **I'm going to have to agree with Attorney Fields"**

My head shots up why would she say that?

" **Your story is a bit shaky, so let's revisit what you said.** **Basically what you were telling us, is you were patrolling"**

Garrett stares at Paige. Wait they're communicating without words. I think I'm the only one noticing

Garrett nods

"Yes"

" **But we all know that's not true"** Paige says

What is she doing, she's clearly proving my point!

" **You took the car without, the NYPD permission"**

Garret nods raising an eyebrow "Yes"

" **Okay it start to make more sense, you taking the NYPD car to drive to uptown New York to get your mother a gift, why might an officer use the NYPD car instead of his or hers"**

Garrett shrugs

"To be honest less traffic"

Paige smiles

 **"Less traffic I can take that, now that we got that out of the way, tell me how you heard about the call referring to Ms.** **Dilaurentis** **?"**

"I got a call"

Paige puts her hand in the air and brings it to her ear

 **"From your cellphone, or was it the NYPD cellphone, we already know you took their car"**

Garret and some jury members laugh I even hear Hanna I turn around and her face drops

"I got the call on my walkie talkie/radio we can pick up information depending on the location"

Shit I forgot about that.

Paige gasps " **May I hold it?"**

"Sure" Garrett hands it to Paige and she looks at it

" **I thought, you could only get calls in the car"** Paige looks at me and I find myself almost breaking the pencil

"Nope, we have a radio/walkie on at all time, and it allows us to get calls in the area, that's how I got the call about Ms. Dilaurentis"

" **So you got the call and approached the matter like it was a situation in the New York City?" Paige asks**

"Yes, that's what I did"

" **To think about it, you were putting your life at risk doing your job! P** **rosecution** **made it seem like it was a bad thing you did your job. Turning it around on you like how dare you approach**

 **an intoxicated woman harassing shoppers. That's like telling a fire truck they can't put out a fire because that truck isnt from the local station.**

 **To think about it if you didn't approach Ms.** **Dilaurentis,** **who knows what she could have done. She could have drove and injured others or even herself.**

 **Sounds like you were just doing your job, which was protect and serve and she was doing her duty which was... doing whatever she felt like doing"**

I stand up "I object your.."

" **I'm done"** Paige says with a wink

Paige gets to her seat and some police officers high five her with smiles.

"She's good" I hear Spencer whisper

 **Paige**

I sit down and I can breath again. Garrett sits beside me "Great job" I glare at him

"Don't you ever do that again to me. You nearly cost us the case"

"Relax, I watched the jury they loved you"

"I don't know, prosecution had some good points, and we still had some loop holes in our story"

I take another sip of water and I feel like there are eyes starring at me. I turn around and it's Hanna who looks at me with wide eyes.

What does she want from me!

Emily stands up again and I bet she's going to call Ali up.

" **Your Honor, I would like to call Detective Wilden to the stands"**

I smile and shake my head, such a foolish move. Having Alison be her last witness to testify is foolish.

Wilden gets up and approaches the stands. I have no worry for him as long as he sticks to the plan.

He told me prior that someone hacked into his laptop and got information. My guess it was someone on prosecution, either way. I doubt Emily is going to bring that to the court attention, If she doesn't want to face future charges.

Wilden takes the oath then sits down.

" **How do you know my client Detective?"** Emily asks

Wilden has a smug look on his face "No Hello first?"

" **We know each other too well, to do greetings"** Emily says

"Of course, I remember you since you were in high school, now you're a big time lawyer, Rosewood is proud too bad you dont visit"

I notice Emily squeezes he eyes at the word Rosewood. I don't think anyone else notices.

" **Yes, we are from the same town,…you know what, so is Ms.** **Dilaurentis** **, in fact my client and I went to the same high school..a high school you visited frequently"**

Why is Emily saying that, it gives Wilden a lot of chances to turn it back around on her. Wait why do I care?

"Yes, you girls were quite the trouble makers" he says fixing his tie

" **How long have you been working with Rosewood police?"** Emily asks

"I thought I was answering my involvment with New York not Rosewood" he says annoyed

" **Trust me, I'm getting there please answer the question, in fact you were the one who brought up Rosewood first not me"**

Wilden rolls his eyes " 15 years"

" **That's amazing,** **you made rank quickly I remember my parents and I went to your celebration party"**

"Yes, your folks are great people, I'm sure they're dispappionted"

" **Ouch that really hurt me"**

Wilden had no right to say that to Emily. Garrett looks at me

"You're going to break the glass" he says I let go of my water

Wilden shrugs "The truth hurts"

" **Okay then get ready to hear some truth, weren't you about to get promoted to Head of your department?"**

Wilden looks away

" **Detective am I correct?** Emily asks

I check my files and I don't remember Wilden telling me that. That's a very honorable position and for his age to receive that would be great!

"I'm not answering that" Wilden says

"Answer Attoney Fields" Judge Montgermy says  
Wilden nods

"Yes, I was offered that postion"

" **Why didn't you take it?"** Emily asks

Even I want to know why he didn't take it

He doesn't say anything

" **Was it because you couldn't do your job well?"**

"NO!"

" **Was it because you were taking the police's car for personal trips?"**

"No"

" **Was it because you couldn't solve a case, involving my client, a case so critical for your career that Department Head would be yours, something you wanted so badly"**

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT, I COULDN'T SOLVE THAT CASE, ALISON DISSAPPERANCE CAUSED A SCARE TO THE WHOLE TOWN, WHAT KIND OF GIRL PRETENDS SHE IS DEAD, TO GET ATTENTION, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MANY BODY I WATCHED BEING BURIED DUE TO HER, IF ANYTHING WE SHOULD BE CHARGING HER!"

The courtroom gets quiet and Wilden face is red and I look at Alison and she's looking to the side.

" **But you did get a chance to charge her, am I correct?"**

Wilden catches his breath "Yes"

" **Did they find her guilty or not"**

"Neither"

" **What do you mean, there had to be one?"**

"It was a mistrial due to evidence being tampered with"

" **Okay so that's the reason why you came to New York, to go after the trouble maker in high school who costed you your job and made you a laughing stock of the town"**

Wilden stands up

"I'M NOT A LAUGING STOCK, I CLEANED UP ALL THE MESS SHE LEFT BEHIND, SHE RUINS LIVES TO TRY AND GET WHAT SHE WANTS, LIKE SHE'S DOING NOW, SHE'S A SELFISH BRAT, THINKING SHE CAN SUE THE NYPD"

I look over at Alison and she doesn't even flinch at the words my client is yelling at her

" **I can tell this is a sensitive topic for you"**

He nods

 **"If this trouble making, life ruiner, and selfish brat caused you all this pain, why come to New York. It couldnt be, because you wanted her to go down for something could"?**

Emily heads to her seat and I get up. I have two clients who had outburst and right now things arent looking too good. **  
**

 **Emily**

"Are you okay?" I ask Ali while sitting down

"Yep, just enjoying the lovely words towards me, I'm just glad Wilden is the only one from Rosewood testifying" she says

I bite my tongue

Paige approaches the stand and you would think after my last statement she would look nervous but she doesn't.

" **Why did you come to Rosewood, I'm sorry that P** **rosecution** **didn't give you a chance to answer"** Paige looks over at me.

"To be with my now wife" Wilden says with a smile

" **Awww is she here today?"**

"Yes, she's the beatiuful woman in the back" he says while waving and a woman blushing ducks

" **That's sweet, do you have kids?"**

"No, but hopefully soon"

" **Why wait?"**

What is Paige doing, asking personal question that has nothing to do with the case.

"I'm nervous, being a detective you see a lot of sad and cruel things, and I'm not sure I want to bring a life into this crazy world yet"

" **Can you tell me something you remember back in Rosewood that affected your judgement"**

"There is just so many, but taking of the nature of the case I will suggest something involving "

I stand up **"I object your Honor"**

"On what grounds?" the judge says

"The relevance, he doesn't have to speak about my client, Defense asked a question in general once again he singled out my client "

" **That's an opinion, Fields I don't think you know the difference taking in fact, your questions were all opionon based"** Paige says to me

" **That's so not true, Mccullers I have been doing this longer than you!"**

" **Clearly not, if you're causing a scene wasting my client's time and the jury with your outbursts"**

 **"Like your clients, when they called my client names several times, maybe you should worry about that!"**

The Judge bangs her gavel "Enough the both of you"

I'm heated Paige then turns to the judge

" **Your Honor, may I contuine?"**

"Yes, and Attorney Fields another outburst like that I might hold you in contempt of court"

My mouth opens and Alison pulls me down because I have some words for her.

"Emily, please sit down you proved your point" Ali says I'm heated

 **Hanna**

"I can't belive Emily just did that" Aria whispers

"I know, Its so not like her" Spencer says I get excited

"I could just sense the sexual tension between them"

I feel eyes on me from Aria and Spencer but I don't care I'm being honest.

Both of them have solid points and from the look on the jury they look engaged but then again I'm dont do well reading people. This trial is better than any tv show I ever watched. Maybe I should have did jury duty after all.

Paige clears her throat.

" **Please continue Wilden"** he nods

" _The worst case I saw was, of couple of years ago"_ I roll my eyes clearly it was years ago we arent still living in Rosewood!

" _I got a call telling me there was a fire from a house on Rosewood drive involving a teenage girl"_

My heart nearly stops "Do you think he's talking about?"

Aria shushes me and nods watching Widen speak

" **Tell us about the scene"** Paige says

" _It was terrible, the fire ruined the girl's home and everything"_

"Spencer why is he telling this story?"

"I don't know, shut up Hanna!" Spencer has the worried expression on her face also. We all know what happens, if anything we all could be underfire after this case. I remember that terrible day.

 **(Hanna's flashback)**

" _I can't stand that bitch Jenna, she kissed my boyfriend" Ailson says while pacing her bedroom floor._

 _These past few weeks she been acting strange. Almost paranoid lashing out at us for no reason._

" _Hanna are you really going to eat that cookie?" I slowly put it down_

" _You can eat the cookie Hanna, you been working out all of this week, you need to treat yourself" Spencer says_

" _Wow Spencer, you want her to be fat, some friend you're"_

" _Hey don't call her fat, I loved Hanna before and after she been working out, if anything you arent being a good friend"_

 _Alison looks in the window "Look at her dancing in her room, I heard she has this expensive carpet all the way from Russia"_

" _Who?" Aria asks while getting up_

" _Jenna, she thinks she's so cute, boyfriend stealing"_

" _I don't even think the rumors are true" I say_

 _Alison glares at me_ " _What do you know?" I shrug_

" _I'm just saying I knew her since middle school and she's kinda nice and a good artist"_

" _I agree with Hanna" Aria says_

" _What if, your boyfriend kissed her if they even did kiss?" Spencer asks_

" _Ugh you all are a bunch of sell outs, I did nothing but help you"_

" _Spencer who was it, that got you the answers to that exam you had to pass?"_

" _Aria who was it, that found you a cabin so you and Mr. Fitz could have a special night?"_

" _And Hanna…who was it that helped you lose all that weight?"_

" _Umm me?"_

" _Oh please, if it wasn't for my motivation, you would be eating by the minute "_

" _Alison if anything you're the bitch" I say_

 _Ali turns around_

 _"What did you call me" I get up and balled my fist and get in her face and for the first time I see fear in Ali's eye_

" _I'm tired of you talking to us like shit, Ali we're your friends" Aria steps between us and ALision laughs_

" _Courage I admire that Hanna, too bad your bff Emily couldn't see it"_

" _Sit with me Hanna" Aria says_

" _Emily's the only loyal one out of you all if she wasn't at swim practice, I bet she would be on my side"_

" _We're on your side Ali" Spencer says_

" _Then I need you all to prove it"_

" _How?" Aria asks_

* * *

" _Why are we out here, it's late" I whine_

" _Ali what's going on?"_

 _We stand behind some bushes "Just watch, Spencer remember the formula you told me that caused could cause a volcano?"_

" _Umm baking soda and vinegar isnt, a formula but I guess" Spencer says_

" _Well lets just say, you're about to see something erupt"_

 _"What do you mean?" Aria asks_

 _"I made a volcano on her carpet, so when it erupts it's going to ruin her Russian carpet"_

 _Spencer rolls her eyes "Dont you think that was too the extreme and childish, wait how is going to react without you being inside mixing it ? "_

 _My feet is killing me so I sit on the ground and the moment I sit down. I hear a loud boom and a scream._

 _Everyone hits the ground._

" _What happened" Spencer stands up_

" _The house is on fire someone call 911" Spencer orders_

" _We left our phone in the house" I say_

 _Aria steps over the bushes "We need to help her" but Ali grabs her arm_

" _No, we can't we're going get in trouble"_

"What did you put in the volcano, Alison!"

"This wasn't suppose to happen" Ali says

" _What are you talking about, someone could be dying in there due to you" Spencer says while covering her mouth from the smoke_

" _No, I'm not going down for this, I have dirt on all of you, so what I say goes we need to leave, before the police gets here"_

" _No she needs our help" I say_

" _Then who's going to help us, when we go to jail I said LETS GO!"_

 _We all turn around and head to Ali's house as we hear police sirens. I take one last look at the burning house. I hope she makes it out okay._

 _What did we just do?_

 _ **End of flash back**_

I'm glad Emily was at home and wasn't a part of the fire because that would break her.

Paige nods

" **Did anyone get hurt?"p** aige asks

" _Sadly yes, a girl named Jenna"_

" **Did she die?"**

"No she was blinded by the explosion, that girl caused" Wilden points at Alison and I'm waiting for Emily to object but she doesn't show any emotions

""till this day, I don't know how she made it out alive, not being able to see but still finding her way out"

I still wonder that also the explosion happened in her room, how did she get to the first floor?

 **Emily**

I don't know what to do now I know who Paige is bringing to testify now. The moment Wilden brought up the fire I knew Who he was referring to and I know Ali knew also.

Out of all people the last person I thought was going to testify was Jenna.

" **I guess we will have to ask her…can someone please bring in** **Jenna Marshall** **"**

The room gasps as the door opens and Jenna walks in but what also catches my attention is Mona helping her. I should have known Mona would be apart of it.

Mona and I make eye contact and she looks into my soul while she helps Jenna ,walking with her cane. As Jenna approaches the stand she trips and Mona catches her.

"I'm sorry" Jenna says lowly

"It's okay take your time" The judge says with soft eyes

I look at Paige and she looks at me so this is what she knows.

The judge asks to see Paige and I

I approach the stand

"Now I took in consideration, that Fields didn't know who the the witness was , so I would allow you to call a recess to collect your thoughts after Mccullers come examines her witness, do you prefer that? The judge asks

All I can do is nod

"Great please precede Mccullers" I head back to my seat not looking at the other girls

I sit next to Ali and she pushes the hair off her face "It's over" she says

I just stare at Jenna like she stared at me when the explosion went off.

 **Next chapter we will find out Emily's side . Not to forget Jenna's and Alison's testimony all in one chapter you know that's going to be good. Maybe Emily having Ali talk last is a good thing….or maybe not.**

 **Depending on how much feedback I get today, I might update on Monday.**

 **Thoughts are appreciated ( I would review ;) hint hint**


	22. Chapter 22

**Paige**

I approach the stand while Jenna takes her oath.

" **How are you Jenna?"**

"A little nervous, I can tell there are a lot of people in here"

" **I'm not going to lie to you, there are"**

"Great"

" **How do you know Alison?"** I ask

"We went to the same high school"

" **Were you two friends?"**

"No we weren't, she hated me"

" **Why?"**

"I don't know, I guess you should ask her, I didn't do anything to her"

" **Yet she did something to you"** I head to my seat and pick up a yearbook

" **What's this?"** I ask Jenna

"It's my old Rosewood yearbook"

I turn to a couple of pages as I look through it I see a picture of Emily with her swim team. I stare at it for a moment.

The judge clears her throat and I turn the page **"You have a lot of signatures, were you popular?"**

Jenna laughs "No way, I just have a lot of friends that's all"

" **Do you know that some of your classmates are in this courteous now?"**

"Yes, I know Emily and Alison are here"

" **That's not all your peers, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna are here too"**

"Hi Jenna" Hanna calls out Jenna face drops

"Hello Hanna, I would say it was nice to see you but... You know"

Hanna slides in her chair

" **Did some of your classmates, sign your yearbook?"**

"Yes, all of them did"

" **Even Alison?"**

"Yes, I was in shock she signed it and excited"

" **Excited?"**

"Yes, Alison was the coolest girl in school, and her signing my yearbook meant the world to me"

A tear drops from her eyes and I go to my desk and hand her a tissue and hand it to her.

"Thank you, I feel bad, all of you are watching me cry"

" **No, it's not about them, It's about you"**

"I just thought, her signing my yearbook might be her apology to me, but I thought wrong"

" **What do you mean?"**

"There was a rumor going on, that I kissed her boyfriend and I didn't, her and her friends made my life a living hell, no one would talk to me"

" **So you were bullied?"**

"Yes, she took my yearbook and wrote boyfriend taker in it"

" **Alison claims she was bullied by the police, but she was the real bully"**

"Yep, it's pretty ironic….."

" **Last thing before I close, do you think Alison is just trying to get attention?"**

"Yes, everything she does is for a show, suing the NYPD has to be the biggest stunt she ever pulled and she pretended she was dead for years"

I'm debating whether I want to say the question that would be the heart of my case. By asking Jenna about how she got blind would be the end of this trial.

"Is there anything else, you want to ask the witness" The judge asks me.

I head to my desk and Mona looks at me in shock "That's all your honor"

The judge bangs her gravel

"If that's so then court is in recess" everyone starts to get up and

Wilden looks up at me confused "Why didn't you ask her about the fire?"

I grab my purse "Why didn't You?" I don't answer him and head out of the room.

"You ruined your case!" he calls out to me

 **Emily**

The girls rush over to me "How did Paige manage to get her?" Aria asks as the girls flood with questions.

I'm not paying attention right now, because Paige could have easily asked about how Jenna got blind but she didnt and I want to know why?

Why bring Jenna all this way, to ask about just a yearbook. If anything Mona could have took the stage and she would have alot to say about Alison but Paige choose Jenna and I need to know why. If Paige knows about the fire why didnt she ask about it? I need to find out

I head toward the door

"Emily!" Hanna calls out

I bump into Shana "Wheres the fire?" she asks laughing

"Have you seen Paige?" I ask

"Umm yeah she told me she was going in Sean's office to cool down"

"Thank You"

I take off my heels and run in the direction of Sean's office. As I'm running my mind is working by the minute. I'm so upset, I dont know what kind of sick game Paige is playing. Did she just bring Jenna here to scare me and to get me off my game. Or did she really plan to ask Jenna about the fire?

I get to the room and push open the door and she turns around and we just stare at each other.

"How did you find me ?" Paige asks before I can answer I pick up a highlighter on the desk and throw it at her.

"What the fuck?" I pick up some pens and throw it at her with more force while she dodges it.

"Emily stop!"

I run out of pens and pick up the tap dispenser and her eyes go wide "You better not" I throw it but I miss.

I grab the hole puncher but Paige races to me and holds my arm up. Trying to to get me to let go.

"Emily you need to stop" she snatches it out of my hand

"Why are you attacking me!" my eyes start to water

"Because you went through my past, I thought you were different but you arent" Out of all the questions I wanted to ask her. This comes out and I don't know why?

Paige looks at me with sympathy but she backs away like she doesn't want to give it to me.

" No you aren't going to guilty trip me, If anything I thought you were different, what you did to Jenna was terrible"

"Said who, her or Mona?"

"It doesn't matter, she's blind because of you, no wonder you didn't want me to know what you did. I can't even look at you the same"

Paige turns around and tries to head to the door but I pull her arm

"Let me go Emily, I don't want to talk to you"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to have this conversation with you"

 **Paige**

I should be taking my time to collect my thoughts I don't have time for this. she moves away and steps between the door.

"Move Emily!"

"No you aren't leaving"

"Why huh?"

"BECAUSE YOU HEARD EVERYONE SIDE OF THE STORY BUT MINES!"

I turn away "I dont want to hear it Emily"

"No, you need to that's why you went to Rosewood to get my past right" I tilt my head back in disbelief, at the fact she still thinks, that's the reason I went.

"That's not the reason, you were the last thing on my mind when I went, I went to get information about Alison! Mona approached me, I didn't approach her. I wasn't on a hunt for your life, unlike you I respect people's wishes"

Emily thinks about it and I hope she feels foolish right now.

"I didn't know that"

"Yeah because you think everyone is out to get you" I take a seat on top of the desk. Since Emily refuse to move from the door. I rub the temple of my head.

"And truthfully, I don't blame you, you went through a lot "

"What do you mean, how much do you know?" Emily asks

Why is she still on this!

I basically blew my case all because of her and she still wants to know what I found out! At first I was disgusted about what Mona and Jenna told me. So furious that I didn't think about the situation fully and jumped to conclusion. Only because I thought that if Emily could hurt me then she was capable of hurting others. But if she want to knows so badly what I know then, I'll tell her.

I sigh out of frustration

"What to know what I found out in Rosewood about you?"

she nods and I point to the empty seat across the room and she sits down.

I'm about to start off about how I know how Emily was apart of a squad that bullied others but that's not what I truly know about Emily. So I find myself thinking about what I do know.

"I know that you look to the right when you're annoyed"

Emily looks at me confused but I continue

"I know that your favorite subject is anatomy, and you like green tea"

"Paige what are you talking about?"

" I know you get cold easily, you hate when people are late, You're competitive and like proving your point, cocky"

I shake my head and laugh to myself

"Fucking arrogant as fuck, you say you don't care how people see you, but you know deep down that's a lie"

"Paige, that's not what I'm asking you" she says but I'm too invested thinking about what kind of person Emily truly is.

"You like mint ice cream because you like how fresh it feels when you take a bite, you suck in your cheek when you're flustered and don't want to blush, your favorite movie is 12 Angry Men, you love your friends…..so much that you would do anything for them and lastly you hate your past and you keep secret but that just opens up the wounds more"

"Why are you telling me these things?" she asks looking down

"Because you asked me, what I know, and what I know is, something no one else can tell me about you because I saw it for myself. I wasn't in that house when the explosion went off, I didn't go to your high school, I didn't get my heart broken by a girl who used me then disappeared, and I wasn't there when you felt all alone, so how am I suppose to tell you, who you're and what type of person you're"

 **Emily**

I was expecting for Paige to tell me about some of the events I did but I was taken away by what she said.

She hops off the desk

"I think our recess is almost over we should get going" I get up

"I didnt know it was going cause a fire" I blurt out

"What ?"

"The explosion, it happened too fast and it was too late"

 _ **Emily's Flashback**_

" _Great pratcie Emily, you're our ticket to national" my swim mate Rachel says_

" _Ohhh stop you did well at practice also" we exchange hugs and I walk to the bike rack and see Alison and she has her arms crossed._

" _Don't you two look close?" she tease_

" _She's my friend and we were just saying goodbye"_

" _Relax, Em I was just messing with you"_

" _You sounded a bit jealous" I say unhooking my chain_

" _Of course I was jealous, I missed you so much" I suck in my cheek_

" _Are the girls home?" I ask trying to change the subject_

 _Ali rolls her eyes "Ugh yes, and they were totally ganging up on me, I felt so alone without you"_

" _What about your boyfriend, you could have called him"_

" _About that, I'm thinking about, breaking up with him"_

 _I stop pushing my bike "Why, you and Cyrus only been together for 5 weeks?"_

" _It's that girl Jenna, I can't stand how she walks around knowing she kissed my boyfriend"_

" _Do you really belive that?"_

" _Of course I do, pretty girls like her think they can do whatever they want"_

 _How ironic I think to myself_

 _Ali links our arms together "Wow, Em your muscles"_

" _What about them, are they going down?"_

 _Ali laughs while squeezing them "No they're so strong, not even Cyrus has muscles like you"_

" _Oh"_

" _I have this plan, that I need you to help me with"_

" _Are the other girls on board?" I ask_

" _Somewhat, it's a prank"_

" _On who?"_

" _Jenna" I stop my bike_

" _Ali, I don't think you should be messing with her anymore, half the school knows what you said she done, don't you think that's enough"  
_

 _Ali glares "No, she kissed my boyfriend, and she need more than words, it's just a harmless prank"_

" _What is it?"_

" _I'm going to have a volcano erupt on her Russian carpet" I roll my eyes at such a childish and pointless prank_

" _How are you going to do that, if she's home and you need someone to pour it"_

" _I found out she has violin lessons today, so she won't be home, which will make it the prefect time"_

" _What does that have to do with me?"_

" _I need you to pour the ingredients in, I have all the supplies in this backpack just pour it in"_

" _Why can't you do it?"_

" _Because that will be too suspious, you ride your bike after school everyday, no one will question you being near her house"_

" _I don't know Ali sounds a bit too much, what about being the bigger person?"_

 _Ali pulls away and pouts "I thought I could count on you, Em" my heart drops_

" _Ali you can, it's just.."_

" _You prefer your swim mates than me, every since you made varsity you been leaving me all alone"_

 _Guilt sweeps across my body, I can't help that I have practice everyday and I do miss hanging with the girls, and I don't want Ali upset with me"_

 _I sigh "Fine I'll do it"_

 _Ali squels and pulls me in a hug while my bike drops_

" _This is why I love you Em"_

" _I love you too"_

* * *

 _I climb through the kitchen window with the backpack and make sure no one is home. I been in Jenna's house before. She tutored me in Geometry once and she's a sweet girl that's why I don't know why she would kiss Ali's boyfriend . I don't like Cyrus he always checks out other girls when Ali's not looking, one time he even checked me out when I came out of the pool. He's such a perv._

 _I head upstairs and I hear something so I stop walking and turn around and see that it's cat. I sigh in relief and continue to walk up the stairs._

 _I get to her room and open the door_

 _And try to look for the carpet because her whole full is hardwood . Then I see it a fur mat. Ali made it seem like the carpet was Russian from head to toe. I roll my eyes and put the backpack down and pull out the supplies. To think about it, this is a bit to the extreme. Then again Ali always been the one to do the most._

 _I pour the vinegar in first and it smells a bit off. But I'm in a rush so I pour it in the bowl anyway. Next I add the baking soda._

 _Nothing happens so I add more still nothing. Why did I think Ali's plan would work ? she never did her work in Chemistry, Spencer did._

 _I get up and hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Wait I thought no one was suppose to be home. I try to collect the stuff but it spills over on the carpet and I hide behind the door._

 _I hear humming and see Jenna walk though the door. She looks at the carpet and walks to it_

" _What?" she says to herself she puts her hand on the carpet and smells it. Then turns around and see me and that startles her and screams and she backs up to her nightstand and her lava lamps falls to the ground and a huge explosion happens._

 _I hit the ground and there is smoke everywhere and the fire spreads rapidly. I hear Jenna whining but_

 _I can't see that well through the smoke to know where she is. I don't understand I didn't use anything flammable just vinegar. To think about it the vinegar poured to quickly to be vinegar. I don't have time to think about that. I get up and I see a dark body and go to Jenna and look down and she's no longer moving. I pick her up and look at her and see pieces of glass near her eye lid_

" _Jenna?" she doesn't answer. God what did I do?_

 _I make my way down the stairs and trip over the last step and we both fall to the ground. I hit my shoulder and the smoke is coming down the stairs. I can no longer carry her so I drag her to the front of the lawn and I hear sirens and stay with her._

" _I take off my shirt and try to wipe away some of the glass pieces. I look around and see people opening their doors. I start to panic and I get up and leave her lying on the grass and try to the best of my abilities to run home to make it seem like I was jogging. A woman sees me running and I call out "HELP THERE IS A FIRE, AND A GIRL ON THE LAWN" The woman runs out and heads in the direction I pointed as I continue to run._

 _What did I do?_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Paige stares at me "Why did you leave her?"

"I was scared, I thought I killed someone"

"Does Alison know?"

"Yes, of course she knew, and you know the worst part ?"

"She thought, the girl who screamed was me" I start tearing up I look at Paige

"If she thought it was me, and knew I was in the house why didn't she go look for me, thinking about it, this is the first time I thought about it"

"Maybe she was scarred too" I shrug maybe

"I don't understand, how did the explosion start, vinegar wouldn't cause an explosion "

"Apparently there was some flammable chemical in the bottle, instead of vinegar"

"Did Alison put that in there?"

"No, later on we found out Charles a starker named A did it, A was the reason Alison left"

Paige covers her mouth "I'm so sorry, Emily for what I said I didn't know"

"It's fine Paige, it's not your fault"

"Neither was the explosion, You didn't know that was going to happen" Paige says

"Yes, but I should have never agreed to go in that house when I knew Jenna wasn't a person like that"

"Love does that to you, make you do things and say things without thinking" Paige says lowly

"I guess maybe that's the reason why, I told you I coudn't be with you….because I wasn't thinking"

I start to get nervous because this is me laying it all on the table. No longer having the shield up to protect myself. At this point I'm totally vulnerable and I'm nervous and it's too late to back out now.

"What?"

"I love you Paige" she looks at me in disbelief

"Why?" my eyes goes wide. What did she mean why?

"I just told you I loved you, and you ask why?" she crosses her arm

"Yes, I want to know why because, if you can sound believable in the courtroom I want to see you state your case in here"

a small smile forms her face.

"What do you want me to say?" I ask confused I don't know why I have to explain, if I just said the most powerful word which is love.

Paige steps closer to me " Say what you want to say, whatever you want"

I start to get frustrated

"This is so weird, I'm not good with things like this!"

"Trust me I know, you basically suck at it, but I want to see you try, try like you're throwing office supplies at me"

"I'm sorry about that" I say embarrassed

"It's cool, I love playing dodge ball" Paige then bobs and weave and I try not to laugh

"I would do the matrix, but I'm not as young as I used to be" she says flipping her hair.

"You're funny, that something I love about you"

Paige nods "That's a trait but continue, I need raw Emily, I need feels"

"Sounds like you need something else" Paige blushes

"I mean yeah, I agree but I want you to be genuine about how I make you feel?"

I think about it, and it makes more sense her pointing it in that perspective. Ugh where do I start, these past weeks she made me feel a lot of things, but I get the point she's trying to make.

"The fact you make things easy for me to understand" I look at her for approval to make sure I'm doing this right.

She nods with a smile "Go on, you're on the right track"

"I hate how you make me feel like a kid, and act careless, I don't enjoy how you make others adore you so easily, I feel a bit jealous when they do, not because you're making others smile, but because I want all that just for me. It's so unfair how you can tell if something is off from me,you can read me so well, it's weird! You're overprotective, like damn you have to be just so defensive about me,You raise your eyebrows when you know you're right and act so passive aggressive"

Paige raise her eyebrows

"Ugh and you love attention so much that you test and see how much you can get. You wear your heart on your sleeve, which I don't understand because people can easily use that to their advantage, and I don't understand that"

"Umm this is about how amazing I am" Paige tease

"I know and all those things I said are a few reasons why I love you, and I can't believe I'm saying this but when I'm with you, you make me feel like an underdog"

She dips her head "I waited so long to hear that"

I roll my eyes and walk to her and pull her head into my mines and kiss her. And she wraps her arms around me and I never knew how much I missed her.

She pulls apart and I'm disappointed.

"Does that mean, we're a thing now, because I think I might feel bad when I when this case"

"You wont have to feel that way, because I'm going to win" we bring our lips back together and the office door opens.

"Umm sorry..I mean wow" Sean says laughing clears his throat

"I'm sorry but I shipped you two for the longest" I roll my eyes and try to pull away but Paige holds me

"Can you tell the Judge we will be a little late, I don't appreciate how Emily was challenging me earlier, and I think I'm going to have to show her who's in char.."

I cover her mouth and get out of her embrace "We're coming Sean" he smiles and nods

"You sure, because I could stall the judge" he tease

"No, it's fine Paige would take forever trying to please me" I tease

Sean says ohhhhh and high fives me while Paige mouth drops and walks ahead of me "I'm so going to win this case now"

I use that moment to slap her butt.

"Emily!"

"You should have never worn that pant suit" I tease

 **Hanna**

Sydneyy and the man from the New Years Party walks over to us.

"Who's that hunk?" Spencer asks

"Some drunk" I say

"He doesn't look drunk he looks cute" Spencer says

"Okay Spencer, you don't even know him yet" Aria tease

"I could get to know him, I am a doctor remember"

Sydneyy waves at me "This is a challenging case, I love both Paige and Emily but wow" she says

"I know, I wonder where our friends are" I ask

"I wonder who your friends are" Toby says looking at Spencer

"This is Aria, and she's taken and this is my single friend Spencer who's a doctor" Toby shakes Aria hand and kisses Spencer's hand

"So you're a doctor?" he asks

"Yep, that's what my friend said" Spencer says nervous

"Hmmm, maybe we could play doctor sometimes"Sydney pulls Toby away

"That's enough" while we all laugh

"Sorry I don't let strangers use my equipment" Spencer says crossing her legs and looking forward

"That's okay I have my own equipment" Toby winks and Sydney pushes him away mouthing sorry.

"Way to go Spencer" I high five her.

"Yeah, Spencer way to play hard to get" Aria says

"I need to pee" Spencer says getting up out of nowhere

 **Spencer**

I come out of the stall and see Jenna wiping her face. I don't know what to do, I don't want to pretend I'm not here, due to her vision.

I head to the sink and wash my hands "You know, I still remember how you walk Spencer"

"I didn't know it was that noticeable" I say back

She laughs

"Where is your bodyguard Mona?" I ask adding another layer of soap on my hand.

"She's outside talking to her boyfriend Noel"

"They're dating?" I ask

"No, but I like saying they're"

"Hmm how's therapy" I ask because I want to see her expression when I tell her what I know

She shrugs "Good"

"I heard you no longer, come to my hospital"

"Yeah, you know since I moved to Ravenswood, I found a new one"

"Oh, so it had nothing to do with you getting surgery?"

She tries to walk away but I take off her sunglasses and stare at her clear perfect pupils.

"I knew it, why lie Jenna?"

"Why does it matter, huh you girls ruined my high school years, I went from the boyfriend taker to the blind girl"

"So playing the victim, is your game, Jenna I know you"

"No you don't, if so you would have told Alison I didn't kiss her boyfriend, if anything he tried to make a move on me, and I rejected him so he made it seem like I was a whore"

"You're right, Jenna and I had no idea that was going to happen to you, trust me when I tell you, you didn't deserve that, but pretending you're blinding is not effective"

The bathroom door opens and Mona storms in

"What's going on?" Mona asks looking at us

"Nothing Spencer was just telling me, how she wants Emily to win" Jenna says

Mona rolls her eyes

How dare you try to make Jenna feel bad,Ali doesn't deserve to win this case, and you know that"

"Mona, trust me I know, but you do have to remember that Alison had it bad for herself too"

"Forget Alison,she got to get away from the drama, we all didn't, it's her turn to know how it feels, I don't know why Paige didn't ask Jenna about the fire, but I'm sure Jenna will get a chance when Emily questions her, and this time Alison not the only one going down, I'm going to make sure you all go down too"

Mona grabs Jenna's hand and storms out.

Did I just make the situation worse?

 **Sorry about saying you would find out the winner of the case today. I was writing and it made sense to have that the next chapter. Dont want to rush anything and also I want to rest from writing so that's another reason I stopped here.**

 **On the bright side Paily is in effect!**

 **Thoughts are appreciated**


	23. Earned It

**Emily**

I pull into the drive way and take a deep breath. After all these years, I'm back home. I feel someone grip my hand.

"You got this" Paige says with a warm smile

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" I tease intertwining our hands while she kisses it.

"Of course, I mean look at me, I'm adorable just keep your eyes on me" she says while she opens the door.

Trust me that wont be a hard thing. Paige walks up to my door like she been here before.

"Look how confident you're, thinking my parents will like you" I tease

Paige gives me a smug look "I don't know about your Father but, your Mom might"

I try to ring the doorbell but Paige beats me to it.

"I didn't know it was a race?" I ask

"With you, everything is" my hands start shaking and I rub them on the side of my dress. I wonder how they're going to greet me. Knowing my Father he's probably going to give me a hug but my Mother probably a nod.

"Didn't you tell them we were coming?" Paige asks anxious

"Yes, I don't know what's taking them so long" I look through the window and I see no one but their cars are home.

It's been 2 month since the trial and so much has happened since then. Ezra asked Aria to marry her at the school they fell in love in, ironically. Toby and Spencer just started dating after, Spencer made him take all his shots and eat healthier. Everyone seems to be on vacation or doing their own thing. So Paige talked me into getting away from the city and visiting my Mother. After many debates, I finally agreed to it.

"Look" Paige says while looking up at the window

"It's open" she takes off her shoes and stares at it some more

"What are you doing?" I ask

"I'm going to climb to the roof, and climb through the window"

"NO Paige" she already has one foot on my fence porch

"Get down before the neighbors, see you!"

"I think they would be more surprised seeing you home, than me climbing"

"Shut up!" Paige laughs and gets her other foot on top

"Catch me if I fall" She says

"Depends on how I feel" I say unimpressed she gets to the window and I'm relived

"You have a pool!" Paige calls out looking over the roof

"Yes, now can you get inside or get down" I start to get more nervous even thought it's a small drop, she could easily still get hurt

Paige gets to the window again "I think this is your room"

"Yes, can you get in ?" I ask

Paige tries pulling it up "It wont go up any futher, I know my front can fit through but…"

"Exactly your butt" I tease

She laughs "It's a blessing and a curse"

"Okay can you get down now?" I ask worried

"I want to see if I can do a cannonball in the pool from the roof"

I laugh thinking she's kidding but she starts walking around to the back on the roof

"PAIGE STOP!" I can no longer see her

I try walking around and I still see no sign of her

"I'm about to do it" she calls out

"Paige no!" I hear a thud not the sound of splashing water I run around to the side of my houseand hop the fence and see

"Surprise" my friends and family says

"Where's Paige?" I ask ignoring the many faces

"Here, relax we made sure we protected your little Paigey" Hanna says while holding Paige's face.

"I cant breath" Paige says face turning red

"Hanna let Paige go, before Emily kills us all" Caleb says

Paige gets out of her grip and makes her way over to me.

I punch her shoulder "You nearly scarred me to death"

"Ouch Emily, went from office supplies to physical contact wow" I rub her arm when I hear someone clear their throat

"Hello Emy" My Mother says I let go of Paige and fix my posture

"Mother….Father…." I say sternly

My mother stares at me and I see that her eyes are watering.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned which I didn't want to sound like, but the image of seeing your Mother cry does something to you.

"I'm just so glad to see you" she says while pulling me into a hug. I'm hesitant at first but return it and find my head lying on her back.

"I missed you so much" she says through gritted teeth. We pull away and my Father smiles and pulls me into a hug

"I missed my baby girl"

"I thought Paige, was her baby girl" Toby calls out while Paige glares at him

We pull apart and I clear my throat again

"You all, this is Paige, my girlfriend, not my friend, or experiment, my girlfriend" I say making it clear waitng for any protest but my Mother just smiles and wraps her arms around Paige

"Yes, I know we met before" I look at Paige wanting her explanation

"Haha funny story, I was actually walking from lunch and Pam your Mother, needed help carrying something, and she invited me in for pie, and then we got talking"

Paige puts scratch her neck

"And I kind of told her, I liked you and that I was working on a case against you" she says lowly

"You what?"

My mother steps between us

"Calm down Emy, Your Father and I want to know why you didn't tell us that, you were a big time lawyer in New York City?"

"I…I…well see what happened was…is that Noel, let me go talk to him" I say running away

 **Paige**

Emily runs off and leaves me with her parents.

"I never met you before, but my wife tells me good things" Emily dad says I shake his hand

"I'm glad I really love your daughter" he nods

"Are you sleeping with her?" my face starts to heat up

"Um….you mean like when we stay over like a sleep over?"

"No like as in sex,are you two waiting till marriage or?"

"I….I…well..see what happened was…is that pigs in a blanket?" I run off to the opposite direction when I bump into Aria.

"What's the rush?" she asks

"The Fields, just asked if I was sleeping with Emily" Aria laughs

"What did you say?"

"Nothing I ran off"

"Good move, but you can't hide for long espically when you're helping him grill the food"

"Are you serious, a chick is going to grill" Toby whines

Spencer touches his neck and Toby winches in pain "And this my friend is another pressure point"

"Okay, I'm sorry Paige, Spencer let me go" she lets go and kisses his cheek

"That's a good boy"

it's about time someone put Toby in his place.

* * *

"Okay Paige, let's see how well you can cook, we already know you can defend" Caleb says while picking up his spatula.

"I don't want to brag but, I can make one slamming burger"

"Do you have any vegan burgers?" Sydney asks

"No, eat a salad!" Syd crosses her arm and pouts

"I can go buy you some" a voice says out of the blue we look up and it's Alison.

"No, it's fine" Syd says while everyone can feel the awkwardness.

"Who invited her?" Caleb whispers to me

"Be nice" I say back

"I'll go with you Ali" I taking off my apron and Emily gets up

"I'll go with you too" she says

"No Emily, this is for you to catch up with your friends and family" I wrap my arms around Alison

"Us girls got this, besides I'm the only one who knows Syd's fave brand of vegan burgers"

"I know vegan burgers too, Paige" Ali says

"Duhh you're friends with Vegan girl"

"What" I laugh as we walk away

"It's an inside joke"

 **Emily**

I make my way back to the girls "I bet Paige is going to kill her" I say trying to stay calm

"Maybe I should go with them" Aria pulls me down

"Relax, I doubt Paige will do anything especially when she exited with tons of people watching her"

"I agree" Ezra says while rubbing Aria's feet

"Eww, that's unsanitary" Spencer says

"Says the one, who's dating this piece of shit" Syd says while pointing at Toby

"I do admit I am the shit" Caleb and him high five

"You boys, going to help me or not" My day calls out to them while they jog to the grill.

My knees keep bouncing thinking about what Paige and Alison are doing at the moment.

"Damn someone get this girl a drink" Syd says

"Language" My mother says reading her book

"Sorry Mrs. Fields" all the girls say in unison

"A bud light, does sound good right now" I look over at Hanna

"Don't you think?" I ask

"I know, I'm so going to miss drinking it" she whines

"What do you mean?" she smiles and my face drops

"You're pregnant aren't you" Aria asks excited while Hanna nods

My face goes wide "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask getting up sitting next to her and feeling her stomach

"Wanted it to be a surprise"

"Spencer is it a girl or boy" Hanna asks

"Well, why don't I pull out my ultrasound out of my purse" Spencer says with a smile

"Haha very funny"

"How does Caleb feel about it?" I ask realizing my best friend is having a child.

"He doesn't know yet, hoping to tell him tonight"

"Awwww" we all say

I can't wait to tell Paige

 **Paige**

We ride in silence while I listen to the gps

"You know, you can ask me for directions" Alison says

"I didn't think you remembered after being gone from so long" I say not thinking

"I guess I had that one coming" I don't say anything

"Paige, I'm sorry I was a jerk to you,I really do care about Emily, so I was just being protective over her"

"I think you were being protected over yourself" I say

"Maybe I was but I do care about her"

"Mmmhm"

"If you don't like me, why offer to come?"

She's right

"I don't know, just to show Emily I'm trying"

"But why, you don't have to like me"

"Ohhh don't get too happy, I'm just trying to understand that if she can forgive you, then I can too..but that's going to take a lot more than coming to the grocery store with me"

Alison laughs "You're funny"

"I get that a lot"

We pull into the parking lot and Ali gets out of the car first.

"I haven't been here in a while"

I bite my tongue because I have tons of things to say with that statement, but I can't be petty. I grab a basket and the moment we step inside some guy stares at us.

"Gosh can we have our faces back?" I ask loudly he just snorts

"You have some nerve coming back here Alison" the store clerk with blonde hair says.

"Leave me alone Jackson"

"No, you can't expect to come back here and act like you didn't mess shit up, I even heard you sued the NYPD, pathetic"

I look at the interaction and see Alison flinch at every word he says.

"You know what, you should have stayed dead" This time I step between them

"Hey why don't you get back to work before, I call your manager" he smirks

"No need for that, just talking with an old friend" he then continues pushing the carts.

I turn around and Alison already pushing the cart ahead. I run up to her "Hey, are you okay?"

She nods "I'm fine, it's no big deal"

Even though I don't know what Alison did to Jackson, I know for a fact, no one should be told they should die.

I put my hand on her shoulder "Don't worry about him, he shouldn't have attacked you like that"

She gives me a small smile "It's fine, I deserved that, actually I deserve more than words" her eyes tear up but then she wipes them away.

"Lets go get those veggie burgers" she says trying to change the subject I nod

"Yeah, let's get them"

I turn around and see another store clerk hand Jackson some product to put on shelves and I get an idea.

 **Emily**

I see my Mother getting up from reading her book and Hanna looks at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I ask

"Follow her" I turn my head back around

"I don't think, now is a good time" I say taking a sip of my beer

"You're such a punk" Sydney says

"I am not, I will have you know I led my team to victory on the scholastic bowl"

"Mmm and a geek" Aria says

"I am not a geek or a punk" I get up and smooth my sun dress and head to the direction of my house

"Wooohooo" they all cheer while I open the door

I walk inside and see my Mother pulling out something out of the oven. The smell brings back nostalgic memories of me racing downstairs to lick the spoon of the cake batter.

The oven slams shut and she drops the cake on the surface hard to cool.

I rub my arm "Do you need help? My Mother jumps

"Emy you scarred me"

"I'm sorry" she takes her hand off her heart

"No, don't be if anything I'm sorry" she looks at me with regret and I don't want to fall into the guilt trap

"Please Mom, lets not do this"

"No, Emy we need to, it's been too long"

"I'm over it trust me, I just came in to see if you needed help, and that's the only reason I'm going to stay!"

My Mother nods "Okay, there is an already made cake that just finished cooling off, do you mind frosting it?"

I nod and pull open the draw and find a knife and grab the bowl with frosting in it and start working.

"Do you bake fore Paige?" My knife stops spreading feeling uncomfortable about my Mother having a conversation like it's normal to talk about any of my girlfriends.

"Sometimes, she's a better cook than me" I say not wanting to go into depth

"Well maybe you can pick up a few things from her, you know, your Father taught me how to make that pot roast you lik…"

I slam the knife down

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" she looks at me in shock but if anything she should understand where I'm coming from

"Emy I'm just trying to"

"TRYING TO WHAT, JUDGE MY LIFE, MY CAREER, AND MY GIRLFRIEND?"

She tries to step towards me but I put my hand up to stop her and use my other hand to wipe my eye

"You never accepted me, you worried about how others saw you, instead of how I felt"

"Emily please watch your tone, I know you're upset but I'm still your Mother"

"Trust me, I know you're my mother, the mother who made my girlfriend uncomfortable the first time I brought her home for dinner, the mother who didn't want to come to my swim meets, the mother who made me feel ashamed for having feelings for girls"

I look down at the half frosted cake and all this pain is coming out

"You know my plan was to come here to say I forgive you, but I can't"

Even though my Mother keeps looking at me I keep looking at that dumb cake. How could Jenna do it, to be standing in front of someone who hurt you so much but still be able to say what you said.

 **(2 months ago)**

 _Everyone is back in the courtroom except Spencer. I look over at Hanna and she just shrugs. The judge walks into the room so the trial is about to resume._

 _Jenna is already sitting on the stand and my connection with Paige is bittersweet because at that moment I forgot about the reality of the situation. I was standing in front of Jenna, and even though everyone is in the courtroom. I know Jenna and I are the only two that has this connection._

" _Fields, are you ready?_

" _ **Yes, your honor"**_

 _I walk toward the stand and I hear the door open and it's Spencer she gives me a look like she's trying to tell me something but it's too late now._

" _ **It's been a long time Jenna"**_

 _She smiles "Emily, who would have known you would be a lawyer"_

" _ **I agree, it still surprises me, law and order made it better than it is"**_

 _A few people in the room laugh and Paige smiles but it's short. I guess she doesn't want people thinking we like each other especially when others might think we made a deal with one another._

" _ **So you told us before Alison didn't like you"**_

" _Yep"_

" _ **She told me and the whole school, you kissed her boyfriend, is that true?"**_

" _No, he tried to kiss me but I pulled away"_

" **If I was that boyfriend** _ **I would be upset that you didn't kiss me"**_

" _Yes, he was upset"_

" **How did you go blind?"** the room gasped and Paige stands up

" **Your honor, I object"** Paige _says looking at me like I'm crazy but at this point. I don't care the judge asks us to approach the bench_

 _I look on defense and Wilden smiles_

" _What's your problem Mccullers?" the judge asks_

" _The question your honor, it may be too much for her"_

" _You should have thought of that before having her as a witness"_

" _I agree with Fields, you knew the risks, Mccullers"_

" _Don't do this Emily" Paige says while the Judge is talking with the_ _bailiff_

" _Paige, let me do, what I need to do"_

" _He's making you do this" Paige says worried I want nothing more but to touch her to reassure her that she doesn't have to worry but there are a room full of people and that's making it hard._

 _The judge brings her attention back upon us_

" _Mccullers you may go back to your seat, and Fields continue"_

 _I stand back in front of the stand and the girls are giving me the same look Paige was giving me._

" _ **Sorry for the wait, how did your vision get taken away?"**_

" _In a fire you know that"_

" _ **Yes, but the people in this courtroom don't"**_

" _ **How did this fire start?"**_ I ask

Jenna turns away

"An explosion, pieces of glass from my lava lamp got into my eye"

Some of the jury members shake their head

" **How was it caused?"**

Paige gets up but I look at her and she slowly sits back down

 _I would swear I think Jenna is starring at Mona._

" _Someone thought it would be funny to mix chemicals"_

" _ **Who's idea was that?"**_ _I ask_

 _I'm well aware what the answer I'm going to get._

" _Alison's idea" the room gasps_

" _ **So it was my client's idea, to make you blind?"**_

" _I'm not sure" Jenna says lowly_

" _ **Can you repeat that?"**_

" _I'm not sure"_

" _ **Why aren't you sure?"**_

" _Because if you weren't there, the fire would have never happened" the room erupts again and the judge bangs her gravel and that's exactly what I wanted to hear._

 _This would be the first time the girls will hear this, even Alison she doesn't even know about how I was the one who startled Jenna and made her bump into the lava lamp._

" _ **Yes you're right, I was there, not Alison, but it was her idea, right?"**_

" _Yes"_

" _ **It was her plan, to add a fire?"**_

" _No"_

" _ **What do you mean no, didn't you say she made you blind?"**_

" _No I said it was a fire"_

" _ **Then how did the fire start?"**_

" _I bumped into my lava lamp, because you scarred me, and that's all I remember"_

" _ **I remember the rest, I remember getting up thinking you were dead, and grabbing your body and carrying it down the stairs while the flames were getting larger. I remember setting you on the lawn and getting help and I still remember you looking at me"**_

 _A tear drop falls from her eye_

" _ **Jenna, I'm so sorry that happened, and yes Alison was cruel to you, but she didn't mean for you to be blinded, if anything I should be held accountable not her"**_

 _I head back to the direction of my desk when Jenna says_

" _No it's not your fault, I can understand why you did what she wanted, Alison had that affect on people, making them feel important, she was a good leader but for all the wrong reasons, if anything I blame myself for hating her and you girls, but what good does it do, if we all can't move past all of this, I wasn't in the courtroom at the time but I watched how witnesses talked about Alison like she was trash, like she was the same person she was in high school, not once did I hear anyone say, something she did that wasn't in her high school years or when she was under the influences, tell me if you all act the same way since high school or when you're drinking? so if it's anything I would like to tell Alison I'm sorry. Sorry that people are using her character based on who she was in the past and when she's not in her right mind "_

I look at Alison and she has no emotion on her face she just stares at Jenna.

 **Present**

I finally look up from the cake and if Jenna could forgive Alison then I can forgive my Mother.

"I can't forgive you, until you tell me why you did what you did, and don't say it was because you were scarred"

My Mother motions me for me to sit on the couch across from her.

"Emy, I'm so sorry I hurt you, and a part of me was scarred, but I just didn't understand why"

I'm about to defend myself but my Mother stops me

"You were a pretty girl, smart, proper,respectful"

"I was still all those things Mom!"

"I know but, I just asked myself where I went wrong,was it the lack of attention, due to your Father not being home, was I not enough that you had to punish me by dating Maya and to be honest I never liked her and wasn't just because she was a girl"

"Well I guess, you were right" I say remembering Maya being engaged

"I also saw how Alison was changing you" I look at her like how did she know and she smiles  
"A mother always knows, you were head over heels in love with Alison and when she left a part of you left too, and I didn't want another.."

"Girl?"

"No, person hurting you like that again, and Maya did too , and I was furious because I thought if I would have stopped you dating Maya, maybe I could have saved your heart getting broken again, but I guess I was one more girl who hurt you, that you had to move away from me"

Now my Mother starts crying so I move to her side of the couch and put my hand over her shoulder.

"I'm not going to lie, I wanted you to feel pain and feel alone, but knowing how that felt, that was probably the worst thing I could have done to you"

"No Emy, no need to apology you did nothing wrong"

"But I did, and I'm sorry for keeping you out of my life"

"I'm sorry that I made you do that, I understand now Emy" She pulls me into a hug and wrap my arms around her

"I dont ever want to lose you again, and I'm so proud of you, you became a beautiful woman"

I hold my her tighter "Thanks Mom"

 **Paige**

"Hey Paige, I'm ready to check out"

"Okay, go ahead I want to check something out" I tell Alison while she heads to the register

I see Jackson in the next aisle stocking the shelves and I see a kid in the soda aisle

"Pshhh kid, want to make some money?" he looks up

"How much you talking lady?" I pull out my wallet

"Here" he holds it

"Just five dollars, no deal?"

"Ugh fine, I pull out another five" and he smiles

"What you need?" I explain to him the plan and he nods

I make my way to the register and Alison grabs the bag

"Where were you?"

"Just helping some kid reach for something on the shelf" Alison raises her eyebrow then you hear a sizzling and splashing sound.

Jackson runs to the aisle

"WHAT!" next thing you know there is soda flowing down the aisle.

Alison watches in confusion as Jackson runs to get a mop then the kid goes to another aisle and opens a soda and drops a mentos inside and runs off.

Alison laughs "How?"

She then looks at me "You didn't?"

"We should get going, before that kid makes his way over here" I say grabbing her arm

* * *

We're driving home when Alison turns the radio down

"Paige, I want to thank you"

"For the soda thing, no problem I'm a sucker for mentos and cola"

"No, I'm talking about in court"

 _ **2 Months ago**_

 _Why is Emily trying to sabotage her case. If I want to win I want to win fairly not because she wants to win._

" _Mccullers, Fields doesn't wish to cross examine her client, would you still want to, or do you think the jury can godiscuss their decision" the Judge asks_

" _ **I would like to call Alison to the witness stand"**_

She gets on the stand and takes her oath

" **How do you feel, about what Jenna had to say about you?"** I ask knowing that the last time I saw Alison I nearly knocked her out.

"I'm speechless, that was the most heartfelt thing I heard about me all day"

" **I doubt it, I bet you get called nice things all the time"**

"Yes, but not before"

" **What do you mean, you were popular in school?"**

" _I didn't ask to be popular, it was a lot of pressure"_

" _ **I bet, having the school on your shoulder as you walked over people"**_

" _I agree, I wasn't the best person back thing, but I'm different now"_

" _ **How?"**_

" _For starters, I wouldn't allow people who hurt more people than me, bash my name and talk about me like I was dirt, I wouldn't be able to look at the people I hurt in the eye, and respect what they were trying to say, thats something the old me would have done"_

" _ **And we're supposed to take your word, for it, you are labeled as a liar?"**_

"B _y a group of people who, think little of me"_

" _ **I'm sorry, matter of fact we all are sorry, it's just a pity party today"**_

" _Who said, I wanted pity, I want justice for those cops who targeted me, and lied"_

" _ **But didn't you target those cops and didn't you lie?"**_

" _No, that's not who I am"_

" _ **I don't know who you're!"**_

" _THEN WHY DON'T YOU ASK ME?"_

" _ **Because, that's what you want me to do"**_

 _Her face drops "What?"_

" _ **You want me to ask about who you're so you can manipulate me like you did to Jenna, like you did to Officer Garret and like you did to Wilden, so it can work in your favor"**_

" _No that's not what I meant"_

" _ **It sounds exactly like what you meant, I'm not saying you are the same person, but dont you think it's weird how you lashed out at me, when I was asking a question like you did to Officer Garrett when he asked if you were drinking?"**_

" _You don't know me, and you got this all wrong"_

" _ **Right now, you arent letting me get a chance to talk and defend myself, like Jenna when you accused her of taking her boyfriend, without asking her or talking to her"**_

" _I said I was sorry along time ago and I'm not defined by my past!"_

" _ **Trust me I know that, but just because you got away with things in the past doesn't mean, you can get away with playing the victim again"**_

" _I'm not trying to play the victim!"_

" _ **Then who are you playing?"**_

" _A person who's tired of being attacked all the time, If anything I deserve a chance to start over, that's why I moved here, to get a new life, and I can't do that when the same thing is happening back in Rosewood here, so please let me get a new start, and new life, so people like me won't be targeted like myself by a group of people who has a grudge over me"_

 _Alison looks at the jury and no she's not getting the sympathy card not when she hurt so many people in this room._

" **People like you, people like you, how will people compare their self to you?"**

"By looking at this case, and realizing that, they can get justice, and that they dont have to be afraid, to go after the big dogs, and the bullies"

 _ **"Maybe we see things, differently, because I think people are going to think, that what she had wasn't enough and she needed one last thing to make her feel powerful again, and what's not powerful than suing the NYPD, you want power you got it, the world is watching you isnt that what you wanted the attention, the fame, and the money? Well you say you aren't the same girl you were before but seems to me you wanted all those things in high school and you got it"**_

 _I dont know why, but that closing was the doubt coming out 'You got it'_

 **Present**

"Why are you bringing this up Alison?"

"No Paige, you were right, I was doing it for the attention

"It doesn't take a lawyer to see that" I tease

"Honestly you had me worried the moment I met you in that coffee shop"

"Why because I was going to take Emily away?" she laughs

"A little bit, but mostly because you were the good guy and usually the good guys wins"

"I believe you are good Alison, you just did some not good things, but that's in the past"

Alison stares at me but I keep my eye on the road as I pull into the neighborhood.

I pull into the driveway and Alison gives me a warm smile

"That was really nice of you to say that…can I hug you?"

"Umm, I don't know" the next thing I know I feel her arms around me and I slowly start patting her back.

I look up and see Hanna looking at me with wide eyes and I mouth no but it's too late.

"EMILY, PAIGE AND ALI IS BACK AND THEY'RE FIGHTING!" Hanna yells out

"I guess we have a show" Alison says not letting go"

"I guess we should give them something to remember, play along"

I get out the car and head to her side of the door

"UGH I HATE YOU!" I yank her out of the car and pull her to the grass

"Paige no" Emily says but Hanna holds her back

"No, let this happen" Hanna says with a grin. Alison puts her knee down and does this combo moves that flips me to the bottom and at first it was just a playful fight but then I guess having all eyes on you bring out the competitive side of you

I grab Alison neck and bring it down and wrap my legs around her and put her in a headlock. Next thing I know I feel water being sprayed on the both of us.

"I said enough!" Emily says turning off the hose I let Alison go and we both catch our breath on the grass.

We both look at each other then laugh while everyone looks at us not catching the joke.

"We were kidding" I say between laughter

"Yes, we weren't really fighting" the boys help us up and I face Emily and she has that adorable angry face on.

"Paige that's not funny, I thought you were going to kill her"

"It's not like killing her will stop her" Spencer says eating a hot dog

while Toby winks at her

"You are all wet" Emily says touching my hair

"Yeah thanks to you"

"Ohhhhhhhh" everyone says

"Shut Up, how old are you all?" I say while gabbing Paige's hand bring her inside

"Where are we going?" I ask still not getting over the prank and walking up the stairs

"To get you some dry clothes"

We get to her room and I race to the window "You have a stool by your window I always wanted one"

"Yeah, it was one of my fav places to be"

"Was, what's your new favorite" I ask

"Umm, Central Park"

"I swear Emily, you don't know how, to be romantic, I would have said 'my fav place Is to be with you'"

Emily laughs while looking through her closet

"I'm not being corny Paige"

"That's the only way to my heart baby" I pout

"Try on this" Emily hands me a Rosewood hoodie

"I don't think it's going to fit me" I say

"You totally can fit that, Paige try it on"

"Oh no, I think my arms can't work anymore" Emily rolls her eyes and reaches for my wet tank

 **Emily**

I look how the water clenches to her body and I find myself trailing the outline of her abdomen

"You know the thought of you with Alison, really made me worry"

"Why, can't a defense attorney bond with prosecutor?"

"No!" Paige grabs my hand and looks into my eyes

"I think we turned out fine, taking in fact we been together for 2 months" I wrap my arm around her neck and give her a kiss

"I guess you're right, and I thought you were going to break up with me after the jury came to their decision"

Paige laughs "I thought you were going to break up with me!"

 **2 months ago**

 _I'm waiting outside with the girls waiting for the jury to come to their decision._

" _We been waiting forever" Hanna whines_

" _What do you think, they're talking about?" Aria asks I shrug_

" _I don't know, Paige clearly made her case"_

" _Yes talk, about killer blows, she really does have a gift" Spencer says and I can't help but smile at such a gift that could be the reason I lose my case._

 _We're sitting on one of the benches when I see Mona and Jenna walking towards us._

" _Do you think, they going to talk to us" Hanna asks_

" _Of course we are, wow Hanna, till this day you can't whisper" Mona says with a smirk_

 _I stand up "I want to thank you Jenna, you didn't have to say what you did"_

" _Trust me Emily, I still have some doubts about you girls, but I just said what was on my heart, and what I felt was that you all needed closure"_

" _I don't think that" Mona says under her breath_

" _No, I mean it, we all been through a lot, it's time we put the past behind us" Jenna offers her hand to me and I shake it but I pull her into a hug._

" _I'm so sorry Jenna" I whisper in her ear_

" _I forgave you, it's time you forgive yourself" Jenna pulls back and grabs Mona's arm_

" _You aren't going to stay, to hear the verdict?" Aria asks_

" _We have to head back home" Mona says back_

" _You all should visit soon" Jenna calls back_

" _Safe travels" Hanna yells out to them while Jenna turns back around and waves_

 _"Wait did she just wave at us?" Hanna asks_

 _"Long story" Spencer says laughing_

* * *

 _We continue waiting and Alison just comes out of the restroom._

" _They still didn't come out?" Ali asks_

" _We would be inside, if they did" Hanna says_

" _True, what's so hard to think about it?" Ali asks_

" _Well the information was a lot to take in" Spencer addresses_

" _Well I want to see the jury take on a Rosewood case" she tease_

" _If that's the case, you would be in Jail Ali because it's illegal to not show up to court" the girls laugh while Ali rolls her eyes._

 _I look up and see Paige walking towards us._

" _What does she want?" Ali asks annoyed_

" _She wants some Emily"_

" _Shut up Hanna" I say while getting up and meeting her half way_

" _Great job in there"_

 _Paige nods "Thank you, can we walk around here or something" I look at her face and she looks worried_

" _Is something wrong?" she gives a small smile_

" _No, not at all, I just want to walk" I nod and I follow her lead_

 _We get outside to the benches and Paige sits down and runs her fingers through her hair._

 _I put my hand on her knee_

" _Paige talks to me" she looks like she's going to have a panic attack_

 _Tears starts pouring from her eyes and I bring her head to my chest._

" _I'm…so…sorry" she says but I don't know why she's so upset and that worries me._

" _Paige it's okay, just tell me what's going on, do you not what to be together?" I ask because maybe Jenna's testimony gave her some doubts._

 _She doesn't say anything "I can understand why you wouldn't want to, it's fine, I can still be your friend"_

 _She lift her head up "That's not the reason"_

" _Then what is it?"_

" _All of this, I think the emotions are finally catching up to me, I have the Mayor and half of New York City rooting for me and I dont think"_

 _I laugh and she looks at me confused "You clearly won Paige if that's why you're upset, your closing was remarkable, I couldn't have done it better myself"_

" _But you could have, why didn't you cross examine Alison?"_

" _I didn't make that call Alison did" she looks even more in shock_

" _Why did she, and why didn't you tell her otherwise, after Jenna's statement you could have easily used that against me"_

" _It was her case, Paige like you said she does what she wants, but I think she felt guilty and I think she wanted to lose the case, and that money wasn't what she wanted anymore, but ironically she got something much more than the values of money"_

" _And what's that?" I stare in Paige's almond colored eyes as she waits for my answer_

" _Forgiveness"_

 _I kiss the top of her head and rub her back_

" _Sometimes hearing a I forgive you, can open the gates to allow you to forgive yourself…..and I'm sorry Paige for hurting you"_

" _Emily it's fine I told you"_

" _No it's not fine, and I never really properly apologized to you"_

" _You don't have to, a part of me knew you were sorry"_

" _There you go reading people again" I tease while wiping her tears_

" _I feel foolish, crying like a baby on a bench inf ront of the courthouse"_

" _Don't be, we all cry"_

 _Paige squeezes my hand "When we hear the verdict, I may need some space"_

" _Why, don't you want to celebrate?" I tease_

 _She gets up from my lap "It's just a routine of mine"_

* * *

 _We all get back into courtroom and I'm already to hear the Not Guilty verdict_

 _The judge walks in and I stare at Paige and gives a small thumbs up._

" _Will both sides stand-up" the Judge says_

 _Alison and I stand_

" _Has the jury reached a verdict?" Ali squeezes my hand_

 _A woman who looks about 40 stands up "We have your Honor, and on the behalf of the jury we have something to share"_

" _Very well proceed"_

" _ **We had a tough decision to make, we reviewed each testimony numerously, One testimony really hit us, and that was the young woman's who had history with the prosecutor, and even though her statement was touching we all had one question to answer, and that was is the NYPD harassing Alison?**_

 _After hearing the woman talk I already know it's not guilty_

" _ **What was interesting was that the detective and the prosecutor had history and to add the police story was debatable so with that in mind"**_

 _Wait what? I look at Paige and she smiles and dips her head and shakes her head like she knew something all along_

" _ **our verdict is, Guilty"**_

 _I hear boos and cheers and feel Alison's arm wraps around me and I can't believe it. How did we win?_

 _I look up and see Paige collecting her things and heading out._

 _Wait is she mad? I feel more arms around me_

" _Congratulations, Emily" Spencer says to me_

" _Thank you, I need to go after her" but Hanna stops me_

" _Give her some time, Em"_

 _ **Present**_

"You thought I was going to break up with you, because I lost" Paige pulls me closer

"I mean yeah you stormed off"

"I told you I needed space after, the verdict"

"But you didn't think you were going to lose" she starts kissing the side of my neck but I'm confused we haven't really talked about why she stormed off!

"Emily, it's fine" I tilt my head back to give her more access

"It's not though, I was so worried about you, until you texted me later on, and you just asked what I was doing"

She pulls away "Do you really want to know why?"

"Yes, but if you don't want to tell me then I'm not going to force you to"

"It was because I wanted you to win"

"You're lying" she looks at me serious

"I don't lie, and that's one of the reasons, why I wanted you to win"

I don't understand she worked too hard, to want to lose

"You and Alison told knowing but the truth, I tell my client to be honest with me the whole time, and maybe if they were, we would have won, I mean it was such an easy case to win, and truthfully I wouldn't sleep well at night knowing, my case won being built on lies, that's why I was so upset back at the courthouse, because I thought I was going to win, and I didn't want to"

"Oh Paige, you saying that really meant something to me"

because all my life I been known as a liar and to be honest. This was the first time Alison didn't lie, yeah she did cause a lot of drama, but she did be completely honest with me with this case, and she has changed from that girl back in Rosewood and we all have.

"What?" she asks I guess I wasn't realizing that I was smiling at her so hard.

"Emily you're scaring me"

"I love you, Paige" I bring our lips together but she pulls away

"God Paige, you do this all the fucking time" she laughs

"I was just going to say I love you back" while she brings our face back together and I take off her shirt and throw the damp tank to the side. Then starts undoing her short

And she tenses up

"Do you not want to?" I ask moving my hand away and bring it to her neck

"No, trust me I do, but what if your parents come looking for us, and your dad asked if we were having sex"

I start sucking down her neck "Hmm, and what did you say, since you don't lie"

"I ran"

"Why?"

I step away and take off my sundress and Paige looks me down as my sundress hits the floor and I step out of it.

"You were saying?" I ask with a grin

She clears her throat "I was saying….Because I don't lie, and are you serious, we're doing this right now?"

"Relax, they wont send a search party out for us" I push Paige on to my bed straddle her.

"But knowing my Mom, she will be looking for me in a few minutes, but that's enough time for me"

"You know I hate how everyone thinks you have me wrapped around your finger" she unclamps my bra with one hand and rubs my thigh with the other.

I enjoy such a simple touch

Next thing I know I find myself under Paige starring up at her grin.

"Why do you do this, all the time!" I ask smiling at how immature she is

"Because they don't know, that I'm the one who really has all the control" she slides her hand between my thighs and a small moan escapes my mouth.

"And that I'm the one who has you wrapped around my finger" she says in a raspy voice that turns me on more

"I swear when I get done with you..."bedroom door opens and Paige pulls away and I cover her chest with my hands

"HANNA!"

"I'm sorry, your Mom told me to come get you, but I guess it was bad timing"

This would have to be the most uncomfortable situation I was ever in and I'm stressing out and Paige is acting calmly.

"Hanna why arent you leaving, and stop checking out my girlfriend!?"

"Relax, I'm straight as a gate"

Paige turns to her "A gate?" Paige asks

"Yeah a gate" Hanna says like Paige is crazy for asking her

"There are tons of gates Hanna, not all of them are straight, some have curves" Paige argues

"Noo they all have to be striaght, or people can get through them" Hanna says back

"Why would people slide through gates?" Paige asks concerned

"To get past the gate, Paige!"

How can my best friend and girlfriend have a casual conversation when we are both semi naked?

"Can we not have this conversation now?" I ask

"Fine, I'll leave and let you two get your Fifty Shades of Grey on"

Hanna then shuts the door and Paige looks down at me and laughs

Then the door opens back up

"I'm sorry, funny thing I said Fifty Shades of Grey and the first time you two met, Paige sung that song to you, Earned it, that's funny, anyway just wanted to share that memory with you"

"HANNA GET OUT" I throw a pillow at her

"Okay, I'll just go tell your Mother you couldn't come down because you were in bed with your girlfriend, in her house"

I try getting up but Paige holds me down while laughing

"Hanna we will be down in a minute"

"Okay and by the way, Emily was right you do have great abs" Paige dips her head and I swear I'm going to kill Hanna.

the door closes and I cover my face out of embarrassment

"I'm sorry about that" I try to get up

"Where are you going?" she asks

"You told Hanna we would be down in a minute"

"Yeah to get her, to go away"

"Wait did the Paige Mcccullers, just lie?" I gasp

She smiles and shakes her head "No, it was a figure of speech, no way we could be dress in a minute"

"One thing then I will stop talking, why are you so contempt about losing the case?" Till this day Paige acts like the case that all of New York City wanted her to win mean nothing to her.

She smirk as her lips inches towards mine

"because…." We're just about to make contact when she turns her head and my lip ends up on her cheek and

"Cause girl you earned it" she sings

"Ugh I hated that song when you sung it and I hate it now" she gives me a smug look

"Well I'm going to make you remember me every time you hear it"

 _ **The end**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 **I want to thank you all for the feedback and the follows and favorites. I was actually watching 12 angry men in class when I thought about a story like this. I know some of you wanted Paige to win, but I had Emily in mind the whole time because I thought you all would catch on that Alison was being honest and was working with Emily, even though she had her moments.**

 **Paige was representing clients who were going to lie in the future and Emily was representing someone who lied in the past. Now do you see the irony in this?**

 **There might be a sequel to this but I'm not sure what. Probably building a family or …working on a case together…..or….something dramatic like A- coming back and one of them needing to be rescue….I don't know just some ideas might even come up with better ones in the future**

 **Thoughts are appreciated let me know how you feel!**

 **Thank you all again :)**


End file.
